The Rise of Darkness
by dart93
Summary: Rose Potter, Harry's sister is thought to be the chosen one. Ignored and forgotten, Harry runs away and is found in the forest by Voldemort. Raised as the secret heir of the Dark Lord, Harry will do anything to put the Dark Lord in power. EvilHarry Slaves
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Beginning

Rise of Darkness

_Chapter 1: The Dark Beginning_

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-x(X)x-

Severus sprinted towards the fireplace after portkeying home from the latest and most shocking deatheater meeting yet. He thought it was just another simple 'hide in the background while the dark lord seethed over a failed raid' where said person would punish the ones who failed. But to his, and all the other deatheaters' surprise, a new person had joined in the meeting, someone whom the dark lord listened to above the others.

_"I don't mean to brag but… I told you so,"_

The mans voice echoed in his mind, the image of him reading the daily prophet while Voldemort seethed at his men lingered in his head.

_"Who do you think you are? Talking to the dark lord like tha-"_ The deatheater never had a chance as wandless cutting curse from the man took his head.

"_Everyone, I'd like to introduce my right hand man,"_ Voldemort's tone was sickening, full of arrogance and pride.

The man laughed under his solid black mask and cloak.

Voldemort's right hand man… the order needed to know of this, if he was powerful enough for the dark lord to make him his most trusted then the fact that no one knew about him was scary. For Voldemort to have a powerful alley and keep him hidden…

Reaching for his floo, Snape threw it into the fire and said the name of the orders headquarters, disappearing into the green flames.

-X-

Voldemort sat on his large comfortable armchair with a glass of wine in one hand, swirling it absently while looking into the fire of the library fireplace. Beside him, sat the person he trusted over everyone else, reading the bottle of wine.

"Damn things older that that old fool," he absently mused, whiles taking a sip, only to curl his lips at the taste, "Too sweet for me, I'd rather it burn on the way down."

The dark lord ignored his rambling for a minute until silence reigned, "So tell me about your plan and why it was important to reveal you to the inner and outer circle,"

The man smirked, the fire casting a shadow over his eyes, "The possibility of a traitor being in the inner circle is low, the only real rat being the sniveling little waste of skin being wormtail. Your inner circle is like a snake pit, and like in nature, it's hard to send a rat into the snake pit,"

Voldemort smirked, "How true,"

The man smirked and chuckled, "Funny, the king of the snake pit having his very own pet mouse,"

The dark lord's smirk widened at the joke.

"But to reveal me only to the inner circle would do little. Revealing me to both the inner and outer circle will give the pawns a large boost in moral, knowing that you have another powerful wizard standing behind you. It will also breed fear when the rats tell their masters of my existence. If it's one thing the forces of fear, it's losing a powerful wizard or witch to darkness."

"So your plan was to boost the moral of the deatheaters and scare the fool in the ministry and that pathetic old man?" asked the snake-like man.

"No… that was simply a positive side effect for our side," the man said, "In the future, when the fact that I am your heir is revealed, the old fool will scramble to 'save' me and use me against you. That will put me in the perfect position to destroy them from within and get my revenge on the Potters."

A pair of cruel mix-matched emerald green and ruby red eyes gleamed from the shadows.

"Soon father, our conquest of Wizarding England will be complete and we will both have our revenge.

The fire flared violently, lighting up the young mans combed black hair and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Voldemort looked at his heir with pride filled eyes, it had been nine whole years since he and his familiar had found the boy, half starved and nearly frozen to death in the snow covered forest around his keep. He had instantly recognized him as Harry Potter when he saw the lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. A scar that he himself had given the child five years prior when he tried to kill him with the killing curse, only to have it rebound and banish him from the area. It didn't kill him, but burnt his clothing to ashes, leaving him nude in a forest where he had to apparate home.

Before the child woke up, he was planning on killing the child, declaring that Rose Potter, the so-called girl-who-lived was a fake while Harry was the real chosen one, then proving it by killing the girl too. But to his surprise, the boy turned out to be a bundle of loneliness and anger, a deadly combination that if left unchecked, could breed pure evil.

Faced with this discovery, Voldemort did what any intelligent dark lord would do, he adopted the boy. Harry proved to be vicious even in his childhood punishing any house elf that screwed up and seeing as he didn't have a wand, used his fists beating the elf until it whimpered for mercy. Straight away, Voldemort started teaching his new son anything he could and to his surprise, found that Harry had already been reading books from the Potter library on anything magic related.

When he was eight, Harry mellowed out slightly, much to the silent relief of the elves but at the same time, found that he quite enjoyed torture, hiding in the shadows and watching his father punish his underlings when they failed. But as neat and amazing as magical torture was with the unforgivable, Harry quickly found it getting old so he threw himself into his studies.

At the age of nine, he got his first real wand, allowing him to practice any spells he could with his father. That quickly led to a fascination with lightning spells, which gave the elves a new fear of him.

At the age of ten, Harry was learning at a fourth-years level and found that he had a talent for wizards chess, using complex plans to win games against a board spelled to give even Voldemort a challenge. This gave Harry a chance to help his father with planning raids, which turned out to have a higher chance of success than when it was just the inner circle planning.

By the time he was thirteen, he had already completed all his studies, could fight his father to an acceptable level with magic only, and was helping Voldemort run the show from behind the scenes. Helping expand his power with organizing a few smuggling rings to import stuff for deatheater use, such as illegal potions and ingredients or objects like Dragon eggs to sell in Knockturn alley.

Voldemort had originally wanted to reveal his heir that year, but when Harry pointed out that it was best for him to remain hidden for the time, he agreed. Instead choosing to have Harry hunt down anyone that abandoned the cause and kill him or her from the shadows. Spreading fear among the ranks of an assassin whom killed all the unworthy and un-loyal members.

He was the best son a dark lord could ask for, but at times, when under extreme stress or anger, Harry would become enraged, throwing spells left and right at the object of his ire. Something that he had really been able to control nowadays, seeing as he had matured and was now a perfect Slytherin.

Harry handed the bottle back to his father who poured himself another glass.

"The smuggling team is beginning to get greedy father, I've notice a few decreases in the profits," Harry spoke while standing up, "We are expecting the team to arrive by the end of the week with their latest shipment."

"We do not tolerate greedy swine stealing from us Harry, get rid of them." Voldemort hissed.

Harry walked around with his hands behind his back, his body hidden in shadows. "Do not worry father, I'm planning on it but I wish for their punishment to be… public,"

Voldemort's eyes widened, "Oh, planning on giving the deatheaters a show?"

"The show of a lifetime," Harry laughed, "I just love showing off my artwork to the world,"

-X-

Many surprise order meetings have been called before, but never had it been Snape who was the one to call it. Normally waiting into a meeting was called to report anything. But seeing as he was one of their few spies, any time he called a meeting through the headmaster meant that it had to be important.

As everyone came in through the floo, they made their way into the kitchen where they found Snape and the headmaster talking in hushed tones.

After a minute, the members of the order sat down, "What's wrong?" Lily began, "Why the surprise meeting?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Severus has just returned from a meeting with interesting… and terrorizing news. He has seen fit to give me a copy of the memory and with his permission, would like to show everyone,"

"Why show us? Wouldn't it be better just to tell us?" Remus wondered.

"It's because I can hardly believe it," Snape drawled darkly.

Lily looked concerned at her friend from school, "What happened Severus?"

"Maybe it would be best to give a quick rundown of what happened first," Dumbledore suggested.

Snape crossed his arms; "The dark lord called a meeting between the inner and outer circles to punish the ones responsible for the failed raid the other day. But tonight's was different, during the meeting the dark lord his right hand man showed up and killed a death eater."

"What's so surprising about that?" James questioned, "Bellatrix showing up and killing some one isn't that far out."

Snape glared at his childhood enemy, "The fact where she was standing near the front of the group and can't throw a wandless and silent cutting curse," he shot back making the others murmur in shock. "Not only that but HE got away with telling the dark lord, 'I told you so' about the failed raid."

After a minute, Dumbledore calmed the group and proceeded to cast the spell allowing everyone to see the memory.

Everyone blinked and watched from the side as Voldemort sat on his throne with shadows covering his face, leaving only his red eyes clearly visible.

"_Fools," his sharp his echoed at the cowering deatheaters in the middle of the circle, clearly showing signs of being tortured by the dark lord, "I give you a simple task and you somehow ruin it by letting the aurors find out,"_

"_B-but my l-lord," cried one, "W-we only d-did a-as we w-were told,"_

"_Crucio,"_

_The man's pained screams echoed around the stone room._

"You know," a voice called out, bringing everyone's attention to the cloaked man reading a newspaper as he walked through the crowd, "I don't mean to brag but… I told you so,"

_The gathered deatheaters all looked at each other then to their lord, waiting to see the man die._

"_Who do you think you are?" one cried out, "Talking to the dark lord like tha-" he never got to finish as the man turned around and swiped his hand at the mans neck. The effect was instant; the head flew back with a pained expression as a shower of blood flew into the air, spattering the gathered death eaters near him._

_The man folded up his paper and walked over to stand next to Voldemort, unaffected by the fact that he had just killed the guy._

"_Everyone, I'd like to introduce my right hand man, Harold," Voldemort said, his voice dripping with pride and arrogance, "and as my most trusted, he is in charge of punishing traitors and making sure fools like these." He stopped to fire off another quick crucio at one who screamed and passed out, "Get their jobs done, and if I have to send him to oversee anything because of incompetence you will regret it,"_

The memory ended and the order found themselves back at the table where Dumbledore dismissed them after various members gave a few other reports.

"Headmaster, I'm not comfortable with spying anymore. The dark lord has always been too busy to search for any spies before but with this new person I'm afraid that he might find out." Severus said after pulling the old man aside.

"I'm sorry Severus, but you're spying is a great asset to us. You're spying is the way we know of an attack before hand so I'm sorry to say that I have to send you back in." Dumbledore said with a sorrowful look, "I know it's dangerous but please try to find out what you can about the man, you're the only one who can."

Snape sighed and left headquarters hoping to live through the rest the war that was sure to come.

-X-

The next morning at Riddle manor was… different to say the least. The few higher up deatheaters who stayed at the manor were now faced with the presence of their lord's right hand man. Which of course angered the ones who hated the fact that they were no longer ordered around by only the dark lord, mainly Bellatrix Lestrange who prided her-self as Voldemort's most loyal deatheater.

Harry walked through the manor, foregoing the cloak for the day and dressing up in a pair of dark blue slacks with a pair of brown riding boots. (A pair of cowboy boots with a squared end instead of a point.) He also wore a blue three-button vest with red trim and a gold chain watch in a small pocket connected to the bottom button. Under that was a white button-up shirt with a red tie around his neck. Lastly, around his waist was a brown leather belt with a single action army revolver holstered on his thigh while his smooth black mask was hooked to the other side of the belt.

He was always one to dress as nicely as possible, using multiple charms on his clothing to keep them neat and clean. The gun however was what he called a tiebreaker, using it in a duel if he was ever over powered as an ace in the hole. His father had been against it when he found out that he had been practicing with it, but Harry challenged him to a duel to show him that the muggle weapon would be a deciding factor.

When they readied, Voldemort using a spare but compatible wand, Harry quickly ended it by pulling the revolver and shooting the wand in half, much to Voldemort's shock.

He had a pair of them, both dull silver with wooden handles but he only kept one on when he wasn't doing something like hunting down a traitor.

His boots echoed down the hall as they hit the wooden floor. The few house-elves he neared cringed and shook as he closed in, afraid if breathing too hard would anger him. They wouldn't admit it, but they feared him over Voldemort.

"You," Harry snapped pointing at a young female house elf, making it squeak and look up fearfully.

"Y-y-yes… M-m-master, S-sir?"

Harry stayed silent for a moment, letting her stew in her fear, "Where is the Dark lord?"

"H-he's I-in the d-d-dining r-room s-s-sir," she answered fearfully, lowering her head and clinching her eyes as he walked closer, fearing that he would kick her.

But after a second, she opened her eyes and turned to see him walking down the hallway.

"Wow, Tippy yous lucky," an older one said as they started back scrubbing the floor, "He must be in a good mood not to hurt any of us,"

Harry heard it from down the hall but ignored it as he reached the dining room and without knocking, walked in to find his Voldemort reading the daily prophet.

"I don't know why you read that sir," he said as not to clue anyone in that Voldemort was his father, "It's mostly lies made up to sell more papers,"

Voldemort gave him a hum, "Yes but it does give an accurate count of how many of my deatheaters were caught and arrested," he said before looking up, "I see your not going to hide your face,"

Harry shrugged and sat at the chair to Voldemort's right, "My mask is only to hide my face from the outer circle and to show my rank." He said simply while combing back his hair with a hand. "But I got word from the docks that the crew are ahead of schedule, probably to off load the stuff they want to steal from us. They'll be docking tomorrow at dock 17 under the shadows of the night."

Voldemort gave him a look while flipping pages, "I trust that it will be handled,"

"Of course sir,"

-X-

Walking out of the dinning room, and towards the dungeons Harry brushed past Bellatrix who was coming out of her room that Voldemort had given her and in an instant, her wand was out, ready to hex him.

But she never got the chance to utter the spell as Harry lashed out, slapping her arm aside and gripping her neck.

"Watch where you aim that wand Bellatrix," Harry growled, turning so that she could see the mask, "Or I'll shove it up your ass,"

She growled and went to aim at him again, only to have him catch her arm and roughly twist it, sending the wand clattering to the floor. He then spun her around and slammed her into the wall before pressing against her, "You got some fight in you, I like that." He whispered in her ear. "But remember just who your fucking with Lestrange, while you're not like those worthless peons in the outer and lower circles you are still replaceable."

His hand pushed her face into the wall, while the other held her arm at an awkward angle. Her face reddened as she tried to push against him only to grind her rear into his crotch, making him smirk, "Oh I see… the idea of your wand up your ass turns you on," he whispered huskily, "Husband not to satisfying?"

She growled then winced as her arm was pulled.

He released her arm and grabbed her chest, making her gasp, "You that desperate to have a good fuck?" he asked, releasing her head and rubbing all over her body, making her moan and gasp. "Torture and sex is vary closely related, press the right nerves and…" he pressed hard into a spot right above her hip making tears fall down her face at the pain. "You put your victim in the most excruciating pain they've ever felt." He let the pain continue, letting the woman cry from it before pressing and massaging a series of places around her thighs and above her vagina, making her gasp and go limp while panting.

Letting her go she dropped to the floor and looked up at him with her teary eyes, making him smirk. "I see that you were carrying a lot of stress and frustration, you really must not be getting enough satisfaction from your husband," Harry said, his green eyes dancing with laughter, feeling her with shame.

"Tell you what, come to my room tonight, I'll show you what your missing."

With that, Harry stepped over her and walked down to the dungeons, leaving her on the floor.

Full of shame at being handled in such a way, Bellatrix grabbed her wand off the floor, stood up on her shaky legs and went back into her room. Holding the sore and tender spot on her side, she started fishing out a fresh pair of panties to replace her soiled ones. Pulling them on, she couldn't help but fell satisfied with the intense orgasm he had given her.

Touching the spots he had rubbed to give her said orgasm, she cursed as she started to heat up down there again and pulled out her wand before locking her door. Laying down she hiked up her robes and used her wand to masturbate, cursing the man for making her so horny and her husband for being gay with Lucius.

_To be continued…_

-x(X)x-


	2. Chapter 2: A Work of Art

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 2: A Work of Art

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-(X)-

(AN: I re-read my previous chapter and noticed that a whole part was left out. When Voldemort was recapping Harry's life, around the part about Harry being fond of lightning spells, it didn't add the part where it turned out that Harry was a lightning elemental, able to discharge electricity through his hands. I don't know why it didn't get put up there but I apologize.)

-X-

That night, Harry sat at the desk in his second floor bedroom, cleaning his revolver. He had halfway expected Bellatrix to take him up on his offer but it his clock was anything to go by, she had decided to ignore his invitation to join him in his bed tonight. Seeing as it was just past midnight, he finished before reassembling the weapon and spinning it around his finger quickly then lying it back down next to a small wooden box of empty silver bullet casings.

"Pity," he mumbled, "I had hoped that Bella would join me tonight,"

His thoughts and mumbling was cut short however, as a knock resounded from his door.

Standing and walking over, he opened the door to see the pale skinned beauty that was Bellatrix, looking down at her feet and acting strangely shy.

Bellatrix, while insane to a point was attracted to power, Voldemort had the kind of power that made her giddy and excited but he, this Harold, oozed the kind that demanded and deserved respect. It made her so feel so hot. But as crazy as she may act, she wasn't a whore, she didn't have sex whenever she felt like it and to tell the truth, she was slightly shy about being nude in front of a man. Luckily for her, her husband was much more attracted to her sister's husband who returned the attraction after doing his duty and siring a child.

Harry knew what she was there for and never gave her the chance at chickening out. Before the door was shut and locked, Bellatrix was pulled into the room with her nightgown being pulled over her head.

-X-

(The next night)

Aurors Randy and Alice sat in an empty room hidden by charms across from the docks where they had received a tip that a large shipment of illegal items was being imported. They had been ordered to watch the place for the last three days was were quickly getting bored with ordering muggle take-out and listening to Wizarding wireless radio.

"I'm telling you Alice, I think hat this was a prank. Some kid probably just sent in that tip so that they could have a laugh knowing that someone would be forced to stakeout this place." Randy said while lying down while the girl watched the place through the telescope.

Alice hummed in agreement, watching one of the guards change shifts before changing views to look at the docks where a large fishing boat pulled up.

"Hey man look alive, we got something," the girl said making her partner scramble over with his own telescope, just in time to see a man in a black mask wearing a brown leather duster portkey in and walk over to the people.

The guy at the dock noticed him and while the two couldn't hear what was being said, they knew that they were afraid of the man.

Suddenly the masked man pulled something from inside his duster and shot one of the men in the face, sending blood and greymatter flying out a hole in the back of his head.

"Oh shit!" Randy gasped, "Hurry call in some back-up,"

-X-

Harry twirled his revolver around his finger while watching the stunned smugglers who scrambled to draw their wands. In a show of skill and speed, Harry stopped spinning the gun and fanned the hammer while aiming from the hip. Hitting the five remaining smugglers in the arms which made them drop their wands before Harry swapped out his pistols and repeated the action, hitting their legs.

Reloading his guns was a slow process taking a good eight seconds to calmly empty the cylinders before reloading them one at a time then switching to his other weapon which took another eight seconds.

Drawing his wand, Harry levitated the five and bound them together in a circle before sending them to the dungeons of Riddle manor.

As he was preparing to return, multiple pops echoed around him and he found himself surrounded by aurors who yelled for him to drop the wand.

"Hehehe," Harry chuckled while looking around, "Fools, if you really want to capture someone you should remember to raise anti-portkey wards," he said after holding up an empty firewhisky bottle and disappearing, just dodging a barrage of stunners sent by the cursing aurors.

-X-

Harry appeared just outside the manor, the standard place to be portrayed to when arriving. Unlike prisoners who were sent straight into a prison cell where they would be knocked out and searched.

Walking in he made a bee-line for Voldemort's study and walked in, "Father we have a problem," he stated, "When I captured the smugglers I was ambushed by aurors. Someone obviously tipped them off,"

"Do you know who that someone is?" Voldemort questioned from his desk where he was working on a bunch of paperwork needed to run his empire.

Harry shook his head, "No, and because of the aurors, I was unable to bring in the shipment." He said while crossing his arms, "Their must be a leak somewhere because only deatheaters are involved, no others witches or wizards were involved."

Voldemort let out a deep breath; "We'll have to fix that soon, I hate fools who think they can tell our plans. What about the smugglers themselves?"

"All but one was captured, I was forced to kill him,"

"I see, do you still plan to torture them in front of the inner and outer circle?"

Harry smirked, "Of course I am, can you call a meeting soon?"

"Later tonight,"

Harry chuckled, "Excellent, tell them that it's a celebration complete with… entertainment." Harry's right eye turned red as his face curled into an evil smirk.

-X-

Bellatrix walked into Harry's room after knocking multiple times, poking her head in, she looked around, "Oh Harry?" she called, getting over her shyness after all the thing he did to her the night before.

The only sound that reached her ear was the quite trill of Harry's personal owl, a dark black and evil looking thing with a sharp curved beak and a few red spots on her wings. It turned its sharp and intelligent eyes towards her, gazing into her soul as the tip of a tail hung from the corner of her beak.

"Hello pretty owl," she cooed, making her black eyes narrow at her before throwing her head back and eating the tail, making Bellatrix grimace.

Spying a letter on the end of his bed, Bellatrix walked in, eyeing the owl that seemed to warn her against the action. She slowly neared it, keeping the bird of prey in her sight while reaching out to the parchment.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

Bellatrix gasped at the sudden voice and spun around, only to have Harry once again roughly grab her by the throat, this time, lifting her off the ground and choking her.

"I told you last night not to snoop around my room while I'm gone," he said in an even voice, ignoring her kicking legs and clawing hands.

He let her go, allowing Bellatrix to fall to the floor while coughing and holding her sore neck. "I'm –cough- sorry," she coughed while he walked passed her and took the letter, examining the wax seal on the back.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly, angry that she was trying to read his mail.

She stood up, "I just wanted to see you," she whispered loudly enough for him to hear, putting on a pout.

Harry frowned at her; "Well I don't want to see you right now, especially for invading my privacy. There's going to be a meeting tonight, go back to your room and get ready for when he calls. I'll think about seeing you after the meeting,"

Bellatrix shuffled from the room quickly with her head bowed as Harry peeled away the black wax seal on his letter and smirked.

-X-

Snape sighed to himself while stirring a cauldron of bubbling potion, thinking of any ways to cover his tracks if Harold, the dark lords top enforcer questioned his loyalty.

Hissing as the dark mark burned on his arm, he nearly ruined the potion by dropping the stirrer but was lucky enough to pull it out and drop it to the floor. Cursing, he places a charm on the bubbling cauldron to keep it from aging and becoming useless before fetching his deatheater mask and robes.

Sticking his head into the fireplace in his chambers, Snape firecalled the Headmaster, alerting him that he was called to a meeting then flooed to the meeting place.

Arriving at the usual meeting place, a stone dungeon with a single fireplace and a large metal door, which led to where the dark lord waited, Snape dusted himself off and went in.

The meeting started off normally, Voldemort asking for any news after they all groveled at his feet, some even kissing the hem of his robes.

"Seeing as you have nothing else to report, I'll tell you the reason I called this meeting," Voldemort said darkly, "Like I told you all at our last meeting, Harold is in charge of punishing traitors and rats to our cause, which also includes thieves who steal from me,"

A chain appeared, hanging from the stone ceiling above them as a door to the side swung open with a loud bang. Walking into the room, Harry (In his mask) dragged a bound and gagged man behind him who tried to scream but was unable to as tha gag stopped him.

"Today, we celebrate the dawn of a new beginning to our cause, those who steal from us and betray their beliefs will be found and punished," Voldemort called as Harry picked the man up, the shackles on his wrists attaching to the chain by magic.

The man dangled from the chain, two bloody bandages wrapped around his arm and leg. His shirt was ripped and torn while his shoes were missing, the only thing he really wore was a pair of pants.

"This man stole from me, stole from us," Voldemort growled, "And now he will pay the price. As a treat, you will get to watch as Harry teaches this man a lesson and let this be a warning, traitors will be treated in a similar fashion."

While Voldemort put the fear of… Harry into them, Harry unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up, revealing a more… detailed and custom version of the dark mark. But no one was able to study it as he pulled out his wand and held it up, the tip discharging small arcs of lightning I the air around it.

"Did you know that the French were the first to use Electro-shock torture?" Harry spoke, not really wanting an answer as he aimed his wand at the hanging man. Everyone jumped as a continuous string of lightning hit the man, making him shake and scream until Harry stopped it. Letting him go limp while huffing in pain.

"Let me remove that gag, I want to hear you scream," Harry said walking over and pulling the gag from his mouth, allowing him to shout a stream of curses at Harry who punched him in the mouth for his trouble.

Everyone winced at the sound of a shattering tooth but said nothing, the more sadistic deatheaters watching in awe.

Harry backed away and conjured a bucket of water before picking it up and throwing it on the man with a grin, "There is a reason why I love this kind of torture," he stated while placing his wand in it's holster.

He clinched his fists and surprised everyone when lightning arced over his arms.

"While I'm not a full elemental I can use it well enough in a fist fight to protect myself. But luckily for me," he drew back and started punching the man all over his body, leaving dark red marks and making the man scream as smoke started coming from his skin. "It suits my needs perfectly,"

-X-

When the meeting finally ended, Snape almost ran to the floo as to get back to his room in Hogwarts where he rushed to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet until he heaved. Never had he seen someone tortured in such a way. The memories would haunt him forever, possibly even in death. The mans skin hadn't been broken at all, only bruised and swollen but underneath, the muscles were torn apart and burned from the massive amounts of electricity coursing through his body. Not only that but bones had been broken, loudly snapping as the masked man beat the poor soul mercilessly.

Spitting the taste of his vomit out of his mouth, Severus walked to his study and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky to drown the horrible memory away.

-X-

Harry left the man hanging limply from the chain, ordering a house elf to dispose of the body. The meeting had ended with him electrocuting the man until his heart gave out from the stress where Voldemort dismissed the deatheaters and left to his own study, congratulating Harry for the wonderful show as he passed by.

Walking back through the doors he had dragged the man from, Harry approached the last remaining survivor of the six smugglers and chuckled as the man pushed himself against the wall.

"Hello Donny," Harry greeted walking to the bars of the cage, "It's been awhile,"

Donny whimpered, having witnessed the man before him torture and kill his three other partners before dragging the fourth away. "Please… just kill me, I'm begging you,"

Harry laughed as he pulled out his revolver, pulling the hammer back and shooting him in the shoulders, "Why Donny, where's the fun in that?" Two more rounds went off, hitting his thighs.

Donny screamed as the burning pain in his shoulders and thighs nearly made him faint. He turned to glare at the masked man who slowly took off his mask making his eyes widen.

"Y-You?" he gasped recognizing the boy who had helped organize the smuggling operation, giving them orders on what and where to pick up and drop off, "B-but we-"

The gun went off once again, killing the man with a shot to the forehead.

Harry smirked, reloading the gun with his silver-shelled bullets, "Thanks Donny," he mumbled cryptically before turning and walking away.

-X-

A month had passed in relative peace. The deatheaters were gearing up for something big, from what Snape had been able to find out. Being a member of the outer circle made it easy for him to find out about planned raids sooner that the lower-circle but not important information. But the outer and lower circle were coursing with rumors, most of which were false but when he had heard that Harold, or Harry as he called himself, was in charge of planning whatever it was, he quickly alerted the order.

He, at Dumbledore's request, reluctantly went to one of the many deatheater hangouts to try and hear about the plans and rumors that the other deatheaters whispered about. But in doing so, he caught the eye of someone he hoped never to be called by.

"Mister Snape, sir?"

Snape turned and looked down from his seat at a dark and dusty bar to see a house elf standing there.

"Master Harry, sir has asked for you to meet him upstairs in his office," the thing squeaked, making the whole bar go silent, everyone shocked that someone as high ranking as Harry, would have an office at the rundown bar, frequented by mostly lower-circle members.

Snape knew that when a inner circle member or higher 'asked' for you to meet them, they really meant, 'Get up here or else,' Slowly standing up, he followed the dopey little creature as it led him through a locked door and up a flight of stairs. At the top, the elf stopped at a polished oak door and knocked.

Snape couldn't hear anything from the other side but the elf seemed to, opening the door for the man and bowing as he passed.

Walking into the office, Snape inwardly winced as the door closed behind him, the telltale sound of a lock engaging behind him.

"Hello Mr. Snape," Harry said standing at a window overlooking the bar, explaining how he knew Snape was there, "I've noticed you hanging around my bar, socializing with the unworthy, lower-circle trash. I've heard about your skills as a potion brewer and am in need of a person with such a skill."

"I see," the greasy haired man started but Harry held up a hand.

"Mr. Snape, unlike the dark lord I am a very good business man, this bar is one of my newer ventures and while it is… unfinished as of now, I see it's true value." Harry stated while motioning to the bar below. "While I am powerful in magic, I pride myself with my ability to plan ahead and see things from every angle. I see the potential of what you do, working as a teacher in Hogwarts to teach the future potions masters, but like all teachers, your monthly paycheck is hardly enough to put up with insufferable fools."

Snape had to agree with that, the Gryffindore house especially.

"As I said I need a potions master such as yourself to brew a number of potions for me, I'd do it myself but I have other business to take care of." Harry told him before turning around and grabbing a piece of parchment from his desk, "Unlike the dark lord, I will pay you for doing this… should you choose to do so."

Snape was speechless, able to only nod to the masked man.

"Good," Harry handed the list of potions to Snape, "Should you do a good job I'm curtain that I could find you a more… suitable place amongst us,"

As Snape left the place he couldn't believe his luck, not only did no one suspect him of being a spy but he was possibly going to be allowed into the inner circle, Voldemort's top supporters and loyal wizards. That would ensure that no one would readily question his loyalty to Voldemort meaning that as long as he kept his nose clean around the others, he would be safe.

Harry watched him leave the bar with cold and calculating eyes. Plans formulating in his head while spinning the revolver in his hand absently and sitting on his desk behind him, was another lettering, carrying a familiar black wax seal.

To be continued…

-x(X)x-


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Dreams and Worse Memories

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 3: Bad Dreams and Worse Memories

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-(X)-

"So is their anything new going on these days?" Dumbledore asked as the order patted their stomachs, having sent the children away after eating a nice big meal made by Molly and Lily.

"Fudge is still adamant that You-Know-Who isn't coming back," Kingsley said crossing his arms. "He isn't even taking things seriously, just lying to keep getting votes and stay in office."

The others murmured in agreement, not really expecting Fudge to admit that Voldemort was returning until the evil snakelike man killed the politician.

"Actually headmaster, I did find out some information," Snape spoke up from his corner, "apparently, the pub in Knockturn alley called the Underground is a deatheater hangout,"

"Your information is old Snape," Sirius called, "That place is a lowly outer-circle hangout,"

"It you had let me finish mutt," Severus hissed, his eyes narrowing, "I could have said that the dark lords top enforcer Harold, or Harry as he calls himself, has an office on the upper floor."

James and Sirius' eyes widened at that.

"Severus, how'd you find that out," Lily asked.

Snape turned to look at his childhood crush, "The headmaster asked me to find information, so I went to the bar to overhear any rumors… apparently, he saw me through the one-way mirror of his office and 'asked' me to come to his office."

"What happened,"

"Yes Severus," Dumbledore questioned, "What happened?"

"When I got there he talked to me for a minute, talking about being a good businessman then offered me a job."

"Offered you a job?" Molly questioned, "Why not order you?"

Snape shrugged, "I don't know, but he didn't threaten me or anything, he was… surprisingly nice,"

"What was the job?" Remus asked.

"Making potions, he gave me a list and said that if I did well I would be rewarded,"

Dumbledore heard the word reward and frowned, "Severus, the money he'll give you is most likely blood-money, you should put it into the order so that we can use their own gold against them,"

Severus sneered on the inside, he wasn't going to give them that money, and he hadn't even mentioned money, only said reward. Besides, he needed the gold to support himself, not line the old mans pockets.

"No he never mentioned gallons, more along the lines of a higher rank."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "You mean?"

"Yes, and with him backing the promotion to inner circle, no one will question it or my loyalty."

The order members chattered with each other about Severus' luck in being probably the only spy to get in on an inner-circle only meeting and the value of the information he'd gather. After all, the higher up in the pecking order you were, the more information you were trusted with. Bellatrix was rumored to be Voldemort's most loyal deatheater and was said to know the location of multiple safe houses and the Dark lord's very own base. So if Snape were able to keep cool under the pressure… and literally keep his head, the order would soon get the names of all the dark lords inner-circle among other valuable information.

"Wait a minute," Moody grumbled loudly, being all their attention on him, "Before you get all excited shouldn't we find out what potions Severus was told to brew?" he asked. "I don't know about you but making a potion meant to make them stronger or poison someone doesn't really sit well with the purpose of the Order."

"I have the list right here Moody," Snape said pulling the parchment from his robes, "considering who asked me I was expecting the same thing but out of the ten he requested me to make, only half are questionable."

"What are they Severus?" the old goat questioned.

Snape unfolded the parchment, "Well the first five are basically for medical use, Burn-healing and Bruise-healing salve, Skele-gro, Wound-cleaning potion, and Blood Replenishing potion. The last five are more questionable in my mind, Fire protection potion, Polyjuice, some Confusing potion, Veritaserum, and lastly, Exploding fluid."

The order burst into objections, stating that they couldn't let them get things like that, but after much consideration Dumbledore silenced them, "The risk is great, but if Severus refuses, he wont be allowed into the inner-circle and they'll more than likely question his loyalty,"

Snape paled at the thought and shook, remembering the threat of being tortured by Harry, he had told them what happened but didn't go into detail. Saying that it would haunt him forever and refused to talk about it for the time.

Lily saw this and was concerned for him, "Severus, what's wrong?" she asked, "Your pale as a ghost,"

"Just thinking of what will happen if I'm found out, I have to do this or else he'll question me. To tell the truth… I'm more afraid of the dark lord's enforcer than the dark lord himself. Especially after what he did to one of the smugglers who stole from them."

"Snape it's been a month," James said rolling his eyes, "It couldn't be that bad,"

"He hung the man by his wrists from a chain on the ceiling, then tortured him in front of the inner and outer circles. He didn't even use the crucio, he's a lightning elemental so he electrocuted him using his wand until he got bored." Snape's eyes were unfocused and dilated as he retold what happened, "He took the gag from his mouth saying that he wanted to hear the man scream just before knocking his teeth out. He conjured a bucket of water and threw it on the man before beating him ruthlessly, channeling lightning through his fists to make it worse."

Everyone had turned green at the story and James was regretting his words.

"All I could hear was the screaming and breaking of his bones, I could smell his muscles burning under his skin. That monster forced him to keep conscious through the whole thing until he finished, killing him by a massive shock to the his heart,"

Snape shook his head, "I have to go," he said before billowing out of the room, ignoring the concerned looks sent his way.

-X-

Rose Potter, the famed girl-who-lived, probably the most famous witch in England. With red hair and bright green eyes, she looked identical to her mother Lily. Growing up, she was treated like a princess by her parents but mostly by her father. But unlike most children, who would've grown up stingy and stuck up, she was sweet and slightly shy around strangers. But when she was around her friends Ginny and Hermione, she was cheerful and sweet. That's not to say she was all sweet and kind, she, like her mother, developed a fiery temper and had hexed Ginny's git of a brother on more than one occasion.

She was enjoying the end of the summer break, sleeping late and dreaming of her family… her whole family.

Harry running away was like a punch to the gut for the sweet and innocent girl. She wasn't stupid, she knew her parents paid more attention to her than Harry did and she knew he resented them all. Before he ran-away she would always catch him giving them dirty looks and glares.

But soon enough, her happy dreams of them all living together turned dark, she found herself having a nightmare, watching as Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father was attacked in the Department of Mysteries and left for dead on the floor. She screamed in her dream as the person turned to her, a black mask over his face.

"_I shall have my revenge!"_ the person hissed harshly, pulling a strange device from his belt and pointing it to her.

A loud booming sound echoed and Rose felt a burning sensation in her gut before a heavy sensation forced her to fall on her back.

The person walked over, looking down at her, _"We shall meet again and you will pay, I promise you that,"_ he said, this time in a calmer tone.

The weapon was then pointed at her face, she could easily see tha ridges inside the barrel leading up to a piece of metal. A small click came from the thing before his finger pulled the trigger.

Rose shot out of her bed, gasping and looking around in a cold sweat.

"It was… just a dream?" she panted out, looking around her room while her heart slowly calmed down. Throwing the covers aside, she looked at her stomach and felt the area where she had been hit in her dream.

"It was only a dream," she sighed in relief.

Laying back down on her large bed, similar to the ones that the Gryffindores had in their dorms, Rose rubbed her forehead to wipe thew sweat away and yawned.

But she couldn't drift back to sleep, she kept thinking back to the dream. What did it mean? Was it a premonition? She wasn't the best student when it came to that loon's class about seeing into the future and reading something similar to snot from a teacup.

Then she thought about the person who had talked to her, she couldn't see his face because of the mask but the eyeholes glowed, one a burning red, the other a pulsing green. From the voice she could tell that it was a boy but what had she done to him that he wanted revenge. She tried her best to be nice to people and she only really snapped at Ron when he kept badgering her for a date… or to copy her or Hermione's homework.

Before she knew it, the curtains on her windows separated, nearly blinding her with the intense rays. With a yelp, which sounded like a squeak, Rose rolled to the side while pulling her blanket over her face.

-X-

Harry stirred from his sleep with a yawn and looked around, beside his bed was a small stand with a mirror leaning on a built in stand. It had been charmed to show the time and he was surprised to see the numbers eight and thirty flashing on the surface, meaning at he slept in. Not that he was late for anything, he was planning on taking most of the day off, probably laze around and think about the future.

A small movement against his side reminded him of his activities from the night before. Bellatrix had been sleeping with him on a regular basis, addicted to what he did to her. Rudolphus, after learning that she couldn't bare children, never even consummated their marriage, instead turning to Lucius who had just impregnated his wife, her sister.

So, being as old as she was and picky as to who she would allow inside her, only even considering Rudolphus because of the marriage contract, Bellatrix spent most of her lonely nights playing with herself. So when Harry proved more than capable of fulfilling her needs, she was hell-bent on making up for lost time. After the first week or so, she wanted to marry him but thanks to the marriage contract, she couldn't, much to her annoyance.

But even if she could've, Harry had already stated that he wouldn't marry anyone.

With the proverbial forbidden fruit lying before her, Bellatrix's lust and longing only grew. The fact that she couldn't have him only made her want him more.

Harry wasn't sure of what she was planning, but she had started spending her free time going over books in the library of the manor, taking them into her room to study. He was tempted to investigate but figured that he'd find out soon enough, not like she could get away with giving him some potion or whatnot that would force him to be hers.

Bellatrix moved again, her leg slowly wrapping around his, her knee rubbing his morning wood and making it twitch.

'Damn it all,' he cursed inwardly, "Bella,"

The dark frizzled hair woman stirred, but drifted back off.

"Bella," he said sternly, slightly louder.

Her eyes opened, "Hmm?" she sighed slowly looking up at him.

Harry looked down, "Give me a hand?" he asked making her turn her head and see his problem.

"For me?" Bella questioned with a giggle, her knee sliding down and her hand snaked its way under the covers; "You shouldn't have,"

Bellatrix started jerking him off under the covers, "Do you like that?"

Harry hummed in approval, making her speed things up. After a minute, she ventured underneath the sheets and started licking the head while giving him a hand job.

Lying back, Harry put his hands behind his head while Bellatrix pumped his meat, enjoying the feeling as she soon alternated between licking his whole member and jerking it. Her tongue tracing the veins and teasing sensitive areas.

Soon enough, she was blowing him, her hands alternating between playing with his sack and rubbing his lower stomach while her nipples rubbed his thighs.

Moving the sheets aside, the cool air of his room hit both of them making certain areas harden. Harry looked down at Bella as she took him in her mouth until her chin rested on his balls and his pubes tickled her nose.

Bella felt him twitch in her mouth and pulled out until only the tip was in, a few more sucks and Harry was sighing as he came, his semen flooding her mouth, which she held, until he finished before swallowing.

"Need anything else Harry-kins?" she asked in a childish tone.

His eye twitched at the tone as he sat up, "Yeah," he said pulling her down and onto her back, "Raise your ass and spread your legs,"

She blushed as he positioned himself between her legs and obeyed, his large cock teasing her slit as he leaned over her.

In one fell swoop, Harry penetrated, making her moan and wrap her legs around him. His thrusts were long and slow at first, letting her adjust before speeding up. After a couple minutes, the only sounds they could hear was the sounds of each others panting and the bed thumping against the wall. Which his privacy charms took care of.

Bellatrix dug her nails into his back as he bit into her nipple, hard enough to surely leave a mark while her climax neared.

"Oh Harry… I… I'm… Cumming," Bellatrix gasped out, squeezing him as he followed right behind her, emptying himself in her barren womb.

Harry gasped and cried out too, but not only in pleasure, Bellatrix's fingernails dug into his back like a set of claws, tearing the skin and leaving small puncture marks.

"Oh Merlin that was great," Bellatrix cooed in his ear as he pressed his body against hers.

Harry gave a lopsided grin, "Did you expect anything less?"

"Never,"

-X-

Harry finally got out of bed after another hour of snoozing. To Bellatrix, who slept off and on, just cuddling his side while staring at him, it was amazing to see how innocent he looked while sleeping. When he was awake he had the air of power and authority that made you listen to what he said, but while asleep, he looked so calm and relaxed.

Bellatrix watched as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and heard the shower start up. Slowly moving out of the bed, stretching her muscles and yawning, feeling relaxed and good about herself, she gathered up her clothing and left the room once she was dressed.

After taking a shower, washing his hair and making sure he didn't stink, Harry brushed his teeth and combed his hair back before getting dressed in his normal clothing.

"Looking good," his charmed mirror said in a females voice, making a sound like licking it's nonexistent lips.

"I swear Voldemort put you in here just to annoy me," Harry said to the mirror, making it giggle.

"Maybe, but I must say that I'm glade he did, now I get a good show every once in a while instead of gathering dust."

Harry shook his head while buttoning up the vest and adjusting the tie, "At least you have a female voice, I swear that I'd break you if you were a guy,"

-X-

Harry walked into his father's study to find him sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment with a quill.

"I'm telling you Harry," Voldemort sighed as he looked up from his work, having heard the only person who could come into his study without knocking, "If those fools in the wizard Russian Mafia keep ignoring my request for a meeting, I'm going to have another war to fight,"

Harry walked over with his arms crossed, "But father, starting a war with a Mafia family will do more harm than good, a Mafia family greatly differs from the way we do things. They are about Family, Loyalty, Respect, and money,"

"So you suggest that we just leave them alone, after they disrespect me like this?" Voldemort hissed.

Harry shook his head, "Oh no father, their disrespect will be punished, I'm just saying that they will see the way you are trying to meet as a waste of time. We have nothing to offer in an alliance with them so why not make them believe that they need us?"

"What are you saying?"

Harry conjured a chair and sat across from Voldemort, "We attack them but make it look like it's another group."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair, "So we send deatheaters into Russia to attack them," he mused

"No," Harry interrupted, "You've no doubt noticed a drop in deatheater hopefuls, right?"

He nodded.

"Well it's not that their suddenly 'turning to the light', so to speak," Harry continued, "They've been brainwashed, almost like the imperious curse but more effective in the long run. I broke their minds and had them reprogrammed to follow any order given to them by certain people."

"So this is what you were working on the other year when you kept disappearing." Voldemort said, realizing what he had been doing.

Harry nodded, "Yes and along with that, they've sworn loyalty and secrecy oaths so that no one can force them to give information or else they die."

"Amazing, how many of these pawns do we have?"

Harry thought about it, "As of now, only three fully trained ones, and fifteen who are being trained. I left them at one of the hidden back-up bases to finish training, one fully trained teaching five each."

"What did you teach them?"

"I taught dueling tactics, a few offence spells and defensive spells but mostly had them read and study books, ordering them to learn the spells from them. Their really like machines, they'll do as their told and keep themselves alive, eating when hungry, drinking when thirsty, but if I ordered them to blow their head off with a blasting hex they'll do so without thinking."

Voldemort was giddy at the idea, "So you'll pass the order to have them leave for Russia,"

Harry nodded from his seat; "As soon as I leave I'll have my owl send them the order,"

"Good,"

Harry nodded, "But that wasn't the only thing I came her for, can Lucius still get into the Department of Mysteries with his position?"

Voldemort nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Harry smirked, "I have a plan to strike at the Order and that old man,"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he smirked; "I'm listening,"

-X-

Harry leaned against the wall in the Department of Mysteries, watching as a group of deatheaters tortured Arthur. His plan was simple, send a message to the man asking for his help then ambush him when he arrived. Arthur was a simple man, but his love for muggle technology made him the odd ball around his department, but when he got the chance to come to this particular department he was excited and came as quickly as possible. Seeing as he hardly got the chance to come down to the mysterious department.

The deatheaters stopped torturing him as Voldemort, who was stood off to the side ordered them to back away.

His familiar, Nagini slithered over and at Voldemort command, bit Arthur's arm, injecting it's special venom.

As the red headed man stated groaning from the pain, Voldemort and the others started leaving, portkeying out until Harry was the only one left.

Walking over he knelt down over the man, grabbing his hair and turning him to face his mask. "You will live through this, I promise you that bloodtratior,"

Harry pushed his head to the side before standing up, walking away he drew his wand and shot a blasting hex at the wall setting off the whole departments alarm system and portkeying out before the wards closed in on him.

To be continued…

-X-

I want some reviews, please. I need to know what you think. The more I get the more I write, I'd hate to stop this story because no one reads it especially when I have already planned most of it out.


	4. Chapter 4: Setting the Stage

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 4: Setting the Stage

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-(X)-

Rose sat at the dinner table with her parents as they ate breakfast together like they did every morning. Helping herself to a generous helping of bacon and eggs, she quietly enjoyed her breakfast, telling herself to think the house elves that cooked for them.

Her mother was sitting across from her nursing a cup of coffee with a smile on her face while James sat beside them at the head of the large dinning table.

James held the paper in front of him, reading the new while sipping his own coffee, wanting to fully wake up before eating, having choked on a half chewed piece of toast one time before.

Suddenly, he jerked aside, turning his head away from the table and spitting his coffee out, all over a passing house elf that squeaked in surprise.

"James what's the matter?" Lily asked in alarm.

James coughed, "Arthur was attacked last night in the Department of Mysteries!"

Rose froze, her fork halfway to her mouth. A feeling of dread washed over her as she remembered her dream from before. She had dreamed that Mr. Wesley would be attack but brushed it aside and now he was hurt.

"Oh no is he alright?" Lily gasped.

James dropped the paper, "I don't know, he's at St. Mungos right now." He said standing up, "Rose if you want to go see your friends, get ready, we leave in a few minutes."

-X-

The Potters flooed to the magical hospital and walked into the waiting room where they found the Weasley children comforting a crying Molly. Walking over they were hugged by the crying woman who sat back down as a med. witch walked in

"Mrs. Weasley?" she asked walking over with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes that's me, is Arthur gonna be ok?" Molly asked quickly.

The witch motioned for her to calm down, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm doctor Alissa. Your husband will be fine; his body had trace magic from the Crucio curse on his body. Meaning that he was exposed to the curse for a short period of time. He's been treated for it but an unknown type of snake bit him on his arm. The bite wound refuses to heal even with out magic. It'll take some time for his body to filter the venom out so we've covered the wound as best we could and put him on a schedule to be given a dose of blood replenishing potion."

Molly calmed down slightly.

"And don't worry about any medical costs, his bills will go straight to the ministry because he was attacked in the department. The good thing about the insurance there it that when someone is hurt in a place where the minister swears is the most secure, they are forced to foot the bill." Alissa said, further calming the woman down.

Molly whipped her eyes with a tissue and thanked the woman, their family was already going through hard financial times and the last thing they needed was a big medical bill.

"We've moved him to a room and you can go see him, but try not to make so much noise," the witch shot a look to the twins who looked away whistling with their hands behind their backs.

-X-

Harry sat in his office above the deatheater bar reading over his personal bankbook from Gringotts and checking to make sure the profits from his multiple endeavors were in order. So far all three dilapidated bars he bought in various areas were slowly turning a profit, not much to put in his personal accounts since most of the money was going towards fixing the places up but he saw the potential. This place was the best, seeing as many deatheaters now knew he owned the place and were there to try and catch his eye.

But the rundown bars wasn't what he was buying the places for, it was the building itself. Every one of the bars had a second or third floor or even a basement, which was perfect to use as a brothel. He wasn't stupid, unlike Voldemort he saw the usefulness of muggle ideas and weaponry.

Honestly, the wizards of Britain were so far behind the other worlds that it was astounding, no one ever thought to open a place for men to blow their money to be… well, blown.

He knew plenty of poorer witches in the back alleys of Knockturn whored themselves out for various reasons so why not give them a safe place to do so while charging a small fee?

Turning to the next section he read smirked at the amount of money he got through his docking/shipping area. He didn't own any shipping companies but they scrambled to use his docks, seeing as they were cheaper to use than other docks, larger too.

He and the goblins of Gringotts had a real good relationship; he made large sums of gold and muggle money and put it in their vaults while occasionally sliding them a small cut ever once in a while… under the table of course.

-Knock- -knock-

"What is it?"

The bar house elf stuck its head through the doorway, "Master Harry sir, Mr. Snape, has brought yous some of the items yous ordered,"

Harry closed his bankbook and moved it to the side, revealing his cocked revolver lying on the desk underneath it. "Send him in," he ordered.

A second passed and Snape walked into the room, the house elf carrying a case the size of a cigar box.

"That was quick Mr. Severus, It's only been a couple of days," Harry said while leaning on his desk.

Snape watched as the elf placed the shrunken case on Harry's desk, "Well I already had a few of your requested potions brewed for my personal stock, so I figured that you would appreciate getting some as quick as possible." He drawled in his normal tone.

"Thoughtful," the masked man stated, "Un-shrink it,"

Snape did as asked, pulling his wand from the folds of his robes and tapped the box, making it expand into a suitcase around three feet long, one and a half-wide and about one foot thick.

Opening it, Harry found that it had an expansion charm making it even deeper and inside was multiple crystal bottles of potions, each labeled correctly. It was the first five things he had requested and the easiest to make or find.

"I trust that the correct amounts I requested are here," he questioned, having put curtain amounts beside each potion.

"Of course,"

-X-

Snape walked into the office, using all the training he had at hiding his emotions not to walk in there like a jumpy Gryffindore. But as soon as he saw the man behind his desk without his mask, he felt his heart dropped like a lead weight to the pit of his stomach. There, behind the desk was a carbon copy of the man who picked on him in school the only difference was his eyes.

'What's going on here?' he screamed in his mind, as he recognized Lily's beautiful green eyes.

His mind was reeling, Harry, the dark lords right hand man was really Harry Potter, Lily's runaway son? Voldemort had found him and made him a deatheater?

He did as he was asked, un-shrinking the case and answering his questions.

"Well Mr. Snape, looks like you are now much richer than before." Harry told him, reaching into his desk and pulling out a checkbook that Gringotts gave their most valued customers. He wrote a check and handed it to the man, "Take that to the goblins, they'll do the rest."

Snape nodded and left quickly his mind still trying to grasp the concept that Lily's child was that monster.

It had been years since Lily's son ran away. James, the worthless fool had been so stupid, saying, 'We have a son?' when Lily had noticed Harry was missing. She had grieved for days, crying at how bad she was as a parent. When James had the gall to say that she'd get over it in time, she got so angry that Snape had thought she was going to divorce him.

But instead, she left the house for a few days, staying in his guestroom at his home. It was a hardly known fact, that they were really good friends in school. How she ever fell for James he'd never know. But when she left him for those few days, she had asked him if it was all right to stay with him. He of course agreed his feelings of love for her had already died by the time but she was still his friend.

She confided in him and to make her feel better, he promised to help find her son. But little did he know that his promise would be fulfilled in the worst way possible.

-X-

Harry had the house elf send the case of potions to a safe house, he didn't need them now but he would soon. The plan to strike out at Dumbledore and the Potters was slowly coming together and he would soon have the thing that will crush the Potters and that worthless old man.

Opening the drawer, he placed his bankbook inside, right beside another letter carrying the black wax seal.

-X-

Around lunch, Harry returned to the manor to find Lucius meeting with Voldemort. Walking in, with his arms folded behind his back, he nodded to the blonde.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy," he greeted before turning to Voldemort, "Sir,"

Lucius returned the nod, inwardly surprised at Harry's politeness, considering that he was higher up on the pecking order and really didn't have to.

"Welcome back Harry," Voldemort greeted, "Lucius was just inviting us to their yearly party,"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Party?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes we usually throw a party for the Slytherin house, to try and cheer them up considering that they have to return to that dreadful school,"

"I see,"

Lucius nodded, "Well, I must be leaving, I hope to see you there my lord,"

Voldemort dismissed him and the pair watched him leave.

"It's a wonder why pureblood families are getting smaller and smaller," Harry said dully, "I swear he was looking at my ass when I passed him."

Voldemort gave a small, 'Hmm', "So you going?" he asked,

Harry shrugged, "I might, but the thought of walking in on him taking it up the ass or anything fruity like that really makes me want to stay home. But before I forget, you know that the prophecy about you was moved to the storage area in the Department of Prophecies right?"

The dark lord perked up, "Really?" he asked, having been looking for it for years, seeing as he hadn't heard the full thing.

"Yeah, they've stored it on one of the shelves there."

Voldemort let out an evil laugh, "Harry, why don't you let me handle this," he said with a smirk, "This is personal,"

Harry gave a little theatric bow, "Of course sir, handle it to your hearts content,"

With that, he left the room without a word. Leaving Voldemort to plan his own break in on the department.

-X-

Bellatrix made her way upstairs, a trip she made at least once a day to go see Harry. Normally it was later in the night when she made this trip but she had something other than getting buggered on her mind. Every year around this time, her sister's husband threw a small party for their son, inviting many people over to further their influence.

Narcissa however, made herself scarce around this time. While childbirth and raising said child took its toll on her, she was still very sexy making her the definition of MILF. With multiple hormonal boys around the manor she normally took her sister out on a trip, making sure to lock her room with so many locking charms and wards that a curse breaker would have a tough time getting in. Especially when she caught a few boys trying to steal her panties, their parents where so embarrassed when she hexed them mercilessly, screaming obscenities about them being little panty thieves and perverts.

She had told Bellatrix that she was planning a trip to Russia, where they were having a great winter clothing sale with the greatest band-names and this wonderful fur coat. Bellatrix agreed to come only if she could bring a friend, which surprised Narcissa. Bella really didn't have many friends… well she didn't have any besides her, so she was interested in meeting this friend of hers.

Reaching out to knock, the door swung open slightly, allowing her to peek in.

"You know where to take this," Harry spoke, holding out a letter to his owl.

It took the letter in her talons then nipped his finger lovingly before flying out the window and into the distance.

"Ah Harry?" Bellatrix called, "Your door wasn't shut,"

He turned around, "Yes Bella, what is it?"

"Me and my sister are going to Russia, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come."

She really wasn't expecting him to come, but she was pleasantly surprised when he nodded absently, "Sure. Just tell me when."

With his agreement to tag along, Bellatrix couldn't help but feel excited, 'It's just like a date!' she thought to herself happily. "There throwing the party the day after tomorrow, I usually meet her there under a glamour charm then we leave,"

Harry unbuckled his gun belt and laid it on the bed, taking the gun out and placing it on the desk, "So what time?" he asked again, sitting at the desk as she walked over and placed her arms loosely around his neck, pressing her chest against his back.

"Narcissa usually tries to stay a few minutes, being polite and all, so I'd say to show up around 10:30 if you don't mind waiting, 11:00 if you don't want to deal with all the people." She told him while watching over his shoulder as he unloaded his revolver swiftly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

She motioned to his gun, "Why do you use that, I heard that was a muggle weapon."

"It is a muggle weapon," Harry told her, lining the bullets in a row off to the side.

Bellatrix frowned in confusion, "Then why use it?"

Harry started cleaning the gun while he explained it to her; "Because, unlike most spells that can be blocked with a shield spell or dodged because it's slow, this is too fast to be seen and shield spells can't stop it."

"I still don't understand,"

Harry sighed, "Imagine casting a bludgeoning hex at someone across from you, it's so big and slow that they have the chance of blocking it or dodging out of the way. Now I aim this at them and just as soon as they hear the bang, they've been hit with a hot piece of metal that rips through their body and cripples them or kills them depending on where I aim."

"Oh." she exclaimed quickly after he finished.

"You didn't understand a word of it did you?"

"Nope,"

He shook his head, "It's my back-up plan in-case someone gets the drop on me, they'll go for my wand first then I kill them with this. Let's just leave it at that,"

"Ok," Bellatrix agreed, watching him work, really not interested in what he was doing but enjoying the contact.

Harry cleaned every mechanical part of his gun while Bellatrix watched it wasn't a hard process but it took some time. Once finished, he leaned back into Bella's chest making her smile seductively, "Feel like going to bed early tonight?"

"That depends," She stated, "Can I be on top this time?"

He chuckled darkly and turned his head to kiss her, "Bella, by the time we're finished, you won't remember who was on top which time," he told her pulling out a stamina potion from his desk draw.

-X-

Rose went to bed early that night, the whole ordeal with Ginny's dad being attacked just like in her dream had worried her to no end. Did she have some connection with Voldemort because of what happened all those years ago? Was he using that bond to mess with her head or was she seeing the future in her dreams? The dream and the actual attack were a day or two apart from each other so how could that be?

She laid back and tried to sleep, but when she finally did...

_"Crucio!"_

She jumped at the sudden voice and pale as she recognized the place she was in, 'No, no, no, not again.'

A loud agonizing scream reached her ears as she saw the dark lord himself torturing a man. Moving to see who it was while trying to ignore the cries of pain she gasped, 'Sirius!'

Her godfather cried out in pain as Voldemort held him under the crucio. She tried to stop him, shouting curses and hexes at the man but found that her magic wasn't working. Tears started falling down her face as she realized that she couldn't do anything, she was powerless to stop the torture.

A movement to the side caught her eye, 'Him?' she thought, noticing the person from her last dream walking through a doorway.

She followed to see what he was going to do anything to get away from the torture. He walked down rows and rows of shelves, holding crystal balls and orbs with various names written on tags connected to them.

She caught up with him as he stopped and picked one up only to stuff it in his robe and replace it with another.

Reading the tag she was surprised at what it read, _Rose A. Potter and L. Voldemort._

'What is this place?' she questioned looking around

-Click-

She froze and turned around, once again coming face to face with the barrel of his weapon.

"Curiosity killed the cat," the person said darkly.

Rose looked up from the weapon and looked at the mask, "Your eyes, there the same as mine." she whispered seeing through his eyeholes.

The man gave a harsh laugh, "You will know why soon enough,"

Rose woke up as soon as his finger pulled the trigger, screaming as she did so.

The door to her room exploded her mother and father standing there with their wands drawn.

"What happened!" James yelled, running in only to trip on one of her training brooms and faceplant.

Lily rushed to her side as James lay there with a dazed look, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Rose hugged her, "Mom, Sirius is in trouble, he's going to be attacked just like Mr. Weasley." she cried,

Lily patted her back, "Sweetie, it was just a bad dream. Your just stressed out and worried because Arthur was hurt,"

"No mom, It's going to happen. I dreamed that Mr. Weasley was attacked before it happened and it did," Rose cried in her embrace, burying her head into Lily's neck

Lily gasped, "What?" she held her at arm length, "You dreamed it would happen before it did?"

She nodded.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," Lily told her, "I'll floo the headmaster right now and tell him, we'll make sure Sirius is safe,"

With one more hug, Lily stood up, "Go downstairs honey, it's early in the morning already. I'll get you something to eat." With that she took out her wand and cast a charm on James, "Come on dear," she ordered before walking out, James' dazed body sliding across the floor after her. Hitting his head on the doorframe.

_To be continued..._

-X-


	5. Chapter 5: The Terrible Truth

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 5: The Terrible Truth

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-(X)-

"Albus I'm sure of it,"

Dumbledore scratched his beard, "Severus, you must be mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken," Snape hissed, "I saw him with my own eyes, they look exactly alike, he even has her eyes."

"Severus, the possibility of Harry being James and Lily's Harry are slim to none," the old man spoke, "Voldemort despises the Potters and wouldn't raise him, much less train him."

Snape growled, "I know what I saw Dumbledore, the dark lords top deatheater is Lily's son,"

Meanwhile, Lily Potter was walking towards the headmasters office to tell him what Rose had dreamed. Since she worked there teaching Charms for the upper-years while Flitwick taught the lower years, due to a dueling accident which had the doctors ordering him to rest, making him unable to teach advanced classes.

Walking up to the stone statue, she pat his chest lovingly making the Griffin purr and leap to the side. It was a lesser known fact that the only way to get into the Headmasters office without knowing the password was to visit the statue every once in a while and pet it. It was charmed to be life-like when someone stopped in front of it so it natrally had feelings of affection for people who pet him.

Lily opened the door and saw Snape argueing with Dumbledore.

"I know what I saw Dumbledore, the dark lords top deatheater is Lily's son,"

She gasped loudly, making the men turn to look at her. Her eyes wartered and breathing got shakey, "No..."

-X-

Harry walked through the halls of Malfoy manor looking at the painting while he waited for Bellatrix and Narcissa. Having showed up a little early, he decided to take a tour to pass the time, looking at the enchanted paintings and sculptures.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer,"

He jumped slightly as a portrait of a blonde snobbish looking woman snapped at him.

"You are a picture you simple bitch." He retorted, making the woman in the painting open and close her mouth.

She blinked and looked away, "So I am." Crossing her arms and sitting on her chair.

He turned on his heel and walked away. Passing multiple doors until he heard a loud shattering sound from behind one of the doors.

"What the…"

He walked over to the door and listened, only to hear another crash. Harry opened the door and gagged when he saw Lucius and Rudolphus going at it, the dark-haired man plowing Lucius from behind.

"OH you people are sick!" he yelled pointing a finger at the two.

They scrambled to make themselves decent, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE," the blonde yelled.

Harry slammed the door and shuddered, "I need to find Bellatrix or someone." He muttered, running down the hall, feeling dirty after seeing the sight he just saw.

As he ran, he passed by Draco, Lucius' spawn in the hall, nearly knocking him over and into one of his little thugs.

"Hey!"

Ignoring him, he rounded the corner and saw Bellatrix under her glamour charm, talking to her sister.

"Bellatrix," he whispered, grabbing her wrist, "We need to talk in private,"

Picking her up by the waist, he walked away, leaving Narcissa behind, blinking in confusion.

-X-

Bellatrix cuddled Harry's arm while they laid on the bed in one of the many guest bedrooms around the manor, "Damn that was good," she moaned against him after the quick round of... fucking, "So what brought this on... not that I'm complaining."

Harry shook his head, "I saw something that no straight man should see without being prepared..." he whispered in horror.

"You saw Lucius and Rudolphus playing hide the wand didn't you?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, had to make sure everything was still working down there, mental trauma and all."

She giggled and kissed his cheek while fondling him, "Oh I'm positive that everything is in working order, I'd have to kill those two fairies if they ruined your... equipment."

"I don't understand how a man can marry a woman, have a kid, then fuck a man in the same house while still being married. Does the kid even know?"

Bella snickered at the question, "My nephew is clueless, poor little Draco still thinks that his father and mother are having sex. Narcissa told me that Draco has heard the two men many times and still hasn't figured it out." she mused while sitting up.

Harry followed suit and they both started getting dressed, "After generations of inbreeding, some still wonder why people are getting dumber,"

Bella snorted, "Don't blame our genes, the black family may be small and near dead, but we've had plenty of smart people in our family tree. My sister and I both graduated Hogwarts with some of the best score yet."

Harry buttoned his pant's. "And I have yet to go to Hogwarts... or any school for that matter, grades will only get you so far." he muttered while slipping his shirt on.

"Wait you didn't go to school?" Bellatrix asked with her mouth open, "Your like one of the smartest and strongest of the deatheaters,"

He shrugged, "I liked to read a lot when I was younger, I had plenty of time to teach myself."

A knock at the door interrupted them, "Bella, you in there?"

Bellatrix looked at Harry, "It's Cissy." she told him before turning back to the door, "Yeah, I'm in here, come in so I can introduce someone."

The lock on the door clicked, showing that an unlocking charm was used. It opened and Narcissa walk in gracefully.

Harry didn't really get a chance to look at her when he kidnapped Bellatrix not long ago and he could understand why lesser teens were attracted to her. She was beautiful in a regal way, like a young queen. Her hair wasn't pure blonde like he had thought, the sides were pale blonde but the top and back was a dark brown, held back by a hair band to keep it out of her face. Her eyes were a light blue and had a sharp glint in them. She wore a dark green cloth coat/dress that was designed to look like scales over a dark grey blouse. He couldn't tell what she was wearing under it, seeing at the coat stopped halfway down her calf muscle, but he could see that she was wearing pantyhose and heels.

"So this is the person who stole you away," she said as she walked in, just as Harry had fixed his vest.

Bella stood between them, "Cissy, I'd like you to meet Harry, Harry, this is my older sister Narcissa." she said, the traditional way for a pureblood to introduce someone to their family.

Narcissa held out her hand, "Charmed to meet you,"

"Like-wise," Harry returned, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Bella tells me that you a part of our lords cause, but wouldn't get into details, what exactly do you do?" The regal woman asked in genuine curiosity.

Harry smirked, "I am the dark lords right hand man," he said surprising her, "Officially, I'm in charge of uncovering traitors and punishing them. Unofficially, I help run most operations from the shadows, our lord can't be everywhere at once."

Narcissa listened to him in awe, here was the man that ranked even higher than Lucius, seemed nicer too. To think that her sister had become friends with the person Lucius was telling her about, the man who took torture to a whole new level in the deatheaters.

Harry held out his arms, "I do believe that there is a party going on downstairs." he said offering them both an arm, "Why don't we go down and socalize for a minute so that we can get going?"

Bella eagerly took his arm and hugged it with a grin, Narcissa smiled at the politeness and took his arm in hers, she didn't say it, but it felt nice. Unlike the cold feeling she got when she and Lucius got married, it had felt more like a business deal than anything else and now that she thought about it, it was basically a business deal, paying the blacks so that they could have an heir.

-X-

"He had to have been under the Imperious curse," Lily hissed.

The other members of the Order cringed at the look and tone Lily used, Molly didn't have anything on her at the moment. Bill, who had taken his lunch break from the Bank to come to the meeting found himself happy to have Molly as his mother. James, who had just taken a pain reliving potion for his aching head and used a cream for the carpet burn he woke up with, inched away from his wife, afraid that she would start throwing spells.

Not everyone was able to show up at this meeting, having been called just a little before lunch. Moody was able too since he was retired, Kingsley was on assignment and couldn't, but Tonks did show up, saying that she was on vacation. Molly showed up with Aurther, who had just been released the night before and was shocked to hear what the meeting was about.

Snape shook his head, "Not likely, someone under the curse is like a puppet, the caster would have to order them to do everything."

"The it's some kind of control potion or runes," she shot back.

"Lily he was five and a half when he ran away," Remus spoke, being the boy's godfather. "If the dark lord did find him, he probably raise him and molded him to his way of thinking,"

Remus had been Harry's godfather and probably the only person to really know about him. It was like a slap to the face when the Arour's asked her for any information on the boy, only to have Remus tell them everything they needed to know.

"Hold on everyone," Remus called as they all started talking loudly, "Now that I think about it, she might have a point."

Albus looked at him over his half-moon glasses, "What do you mean Remus?"

"Think back to the memory we looked at, didn't Harry have a strange version of the darkmark on his forearm?" he questioned.

Snape's eyes widened slightly, "I see,"

Everyone turned to him, "You got something Severus?" the old man asked.

"The dark lord is very peculiar about his mark, I remember him killing someone when they altered it. For him to allow such a thing must mean that he needed it there, probably to cover up any evidence of any runes and marks." he answered.

They talked back and forth for a while, suggesting ways to capture the boy and help him. Dumbledore was particularly supportive of the idea, if he could get his hands on the boy they would know everything they needed to know about Tom and his plans. Maybe even get his hands on the vault key to their money and use it against them.

-X-

Harry and the girls arrived in Moscow a little after lunch. The rough landing causing Bella and Narcissa to fall into the teen, which gave Narcissa a chance to feel his nice muscled chest. Bella however, didn't need to feel his chest, instead going to feel his ass in a teasing manner.

"Welcome to Moscow," Narcissa said to Harry after composing herself, fighting down a blush from feeling his chest.

Harry looked around; they had landed in a nice sized building with the words, 'welcome to Moscow international portkey station' on a sign in multiple languages. There were multiple people coming and going everywhere, it seemed like a riot with all the people moving around.

Narcissa took Harry's arm followed by her sister, "Come on Harry, let's go to this nice shopping center a few blocks down," she said excitedly with Bella nodding. If nothing else they were both women and loved shopping for nice clothing and shoes.

Harry didn't say anything as they dragged him into the mob of people and towards the front door. He had never been to Russia before and had only left the UK once before to go to Germany. To tell the truth, it was nice to get out and see new places, especially like this. Unlike the magical side of the UK, the Russian magical community was more technologically advanced while keeping to their historical roots. There were some shops that looked old fashion, but the place he was dragged to was literally a magical version of a muggle shopping mall.

When they finally stopped to look around, Harry saw many people looking at him or better yet, the way he was dressed. While it was slightly old fashion, it looked expensive, from the gold pocket watch on the front. They had cast charms on themselves before so that they could understand and speak their language, which meant that Harry could hear the boys off to the side saying that he had to be a pimp since the two women where holding onto his arms.

"Oh that's the store," Narcissa spoke, pointing to a random clothing store and pulling his arms, "Come on, let's go,"

Harry followed them, almost regretting his agreement to come along, but he needed to kill time so why not? The only problem was that he had to leave his trusty revolvers seeing as they were too big to hide on his person and it would be a problem to wear them out in the open. But it would be ok, he always had a back up just in case, he had bought a small two-barreled handgun around two and a half inches long that he could easily hide.

Harry watched in amusement as the two women abandoned him in the middle of the store and shot off towards the racks of clothing. Shaking his head, he followed them and watched as they piled clothes in their arms chatting about how nice that feels, how this was made from real fur and other little things that didn't interest him.

"Let's go try these on Cissy," Bella called, making her nod and go towards the changing room. "Harry, would you wait outside to tell us how we look?"

Harry agreed and trailed behind them as they skipped towards the changing room.

Once inside the changing area, Narcissa walked towards a changing booth only to have Bellatrix grab her arm and pull her into an empty stall.

"Bella!" she hissed, "What has gotten into you?"

Bella smiled slyly, "I saw you feeling him up back at the portkey station,"

Narcissa blushed slightly, "So,"

"So?" Bellatrix repeated, "I know that you haven't been getting any from Lucius just like I haven't been getting any from Rudolphus."

Narcissa sighed, "Why did we both have to end up with homosexual husbands?" she groaned, "I haven't had sex since Draco was born, even then I had to finish myself off."

Bellatrix smirked, "Poor Cissy," she sniffed hugging her, "But unlike you, I've been getting buggered nightly."

Narcissa looked at her, "What, with who?" she asked only to see her grin get bigger, "No?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"When… How?"

"Not long after the dark lord introduced him I ran into him in the hallway, I was mad that out lord trusted him more them me so when he brushed passed me… Well I pulled my wand on him, ended up wandless and face first into the wall. He could've killed me right then but he instead he made me cum by pressing areas on my body, he didn't even touch my bits!" She explained, "He told me to meet him in his room that night if I wanted more then left me in a pile on the floor."

Narcissa sat down on the bench, eager to hear more, "So did you, how was it?"

Bella sat with her and closed her eyes, "Oh Cissy it was amazing." She giggled, clasping her hands, "If it wasn't for that damned marriage contract I'd bind myself to him,"

Narcissa gasped, "You'd willingly be his slave?" she asked.

Binding yourself to another was ancient practice, used to settle large debts and get protection. If one family owed another a large amount of money and was unable to pay it, they had the choice of living in poverty or if you had an unwed daughter, giving her to the head of said family as a slave. It also worked for protection, if you didn't have any family, you could ask the head of a family for protection. If he agreed, you became a servant to the family, which was still a slave but you kept most of your rights.

Bella nodded, "I wouldn't mind calling him master all the time, he's already got me calling him that in the bedroom." She said making her sister blush, "Kind of kinky too, I just love it when he takes me from behind and treats me like an animal, it gets me so hot,"

Bellatrix stopped and looked at her older sister and smirked, "You want some of him?" she asked seeing her ball her fists in her lap, "He's one hell of a man, he gave me a stamina potion just so wouldn't pass out. I road him until I passed out once, he just flipped me over and kept on going. Oh that was one hell of a way to wake up,"

Narcissa bit her lip.

-X-

'They've been in there for a while,' Harry thought to himself, leaning against the wall next to the women's changing room. He winked at a few of the girls that passed by him making them giggle and blush.

He wasn't worried about them; they were strong girls and could handle themselves. Besides, if he knew women, they loved to try on every single thing once then compare them before double-checking.

"Oh Harry?" Bellatrix called in a songlike voice, "Could you come in here and help me,"

Pushing himself off the wall, Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching before quickly making his way into the changing room.

Looking around, he saw Bella peaking around a door and walked over, "What's the matter-"

He never got to finish as Bella through the door open and someone pushed him into the small room, making him trip and land on the built in bench against the wall.

"What the fuck are you think…" he tried to hiss only for Bella to kiss him deeply.

She pulled back, "Harry honey, me and Cissy were talking," she stopped and stood up, walking over to Narcissa who was quickly putting up silencing charms and privacy wards. "As you know, we both were forced into a marriage contract with a ass-pirate."

Narcissa finished and turned around, wrapping her arms around Bellatrix who did the same, "Unlike me, she hasn't had a real man to take care of her womanly needs so if it's ok with you, I would like to share you with her."

Narcissa broke the hug and walked over to him, swaying her hips sensually. "Me and Bella shared everything when we were young, It's only fitting that we share the same man," She reached him and straddled his legs. Her green coat was gone along with her high heels; she was dressed in a puffy fur coat that tickled his body as she pressed into him.

Harry grabbed her ass and squeezed it, making her squeak as she pressed her lips to his.

Bella walked over, dressed in a skirt that she had picked out while stripping her shirt off, leaving her in a bra. "I think it's only fair that we share the same master, don't you agree?"

Harry couldn't answer as his tongue explored the woman's mouth, her own tongue lying down submissively. Bella sat on the bench beside him and joined the kiss, each taking turns probing each other's mouth. The sisters never kissed each other like this before; they had always stayed as close sisters, never crossing the line of incest. They had joked about it before and came close, but they never crossed that boundary until now.

Bella and Narcissa closed their eyes and kissed, their hands rubbing and toughing the others body while Harry watched in amusement. Bellatrix unsnapped her bra and Narcissa removed the fur coat, revealing her black bra and panties to them. Harry smirked and leaned forward, his hands wrapping around them and groping their asses, pulling them closer to him.

They moaned in pleasure and gasped as his hands rubbed their pussies through their panties, also rubbing their other holes every now and then.

Harry hooked his fingers around the fabric of their panties and pulled them aside. The cool air on their warm parts made them shudder and start squeezing each other's chests.

Within minutes, Harry felt their thighs stiffen and saw them break the kisses, both throwing their heads back and moaning as they came.

Narcissa shuddered and sighed, sitting next t him on the bench, panting in pleasure and bliss. Bellatrix however, while tingling between her legs, she dropped to her knees to return the favor. She unbuttoned his pants and helped pull them down, along with his boots. Harry wrapped an arm around Narcissa and rubbed her ass as she leaned against his shoulder, watching in wonder as Bella started giving him a handjob while touching her-self and licking his balls.

She moved to lie down on her stomach and held her head just inches away from his shaft, watching as Bella's hand pumped up and down the meat while licking him. She saw a bit of pre-cum ooze from the tip and leaned up to lick it, making him twitch.

Narcissa found the taste to be salty but enjoyable and started to lick and the tip, Harry's hand stopped massaging her nice and firm rear and started scratching her head in a loving manner. She hummed and kissed the tip before lightly sucking, moving her head up and down, letting in a little more of him each time.

Harry got tired of the waiting and pushed her head down, forcing his cock in her mouth and making her gag. She pushed up and pulled away, a line of spit connecting them.

"Oh yeah, punish me," she gasped, surprising her and the others.

Harry forced her down on him again, choking her and making her gag. He held her down, letting her push herself up to breath but forcing her back down. Narcissa started to shake before he let her up, gasping for breath.

"Treat me like your whore," she choked, "Punish your little whore,"

Harry continued to throat fuck her while Bella watched in amusement. She watched as Harry held her sister down on him until her eyes started to roll back and her eyeliner started to run, looking like black tears.

Harry let go of her head and she pulled up breathing hard. Bella too this chance and grabbed a hold, taking over for Narcissa. He was close and they both knew it, Narcissa leaned back down and started licking his shaft with her sister. Bella winked at her and leaned up further, wrapping her pale breasts around him. Narcissa smiled and started sucking on the head while Bella gave him a titty-fuck.

Harry didn't last much longer and came, his dick spasmed each time he did. Narcissa pulled back after the first shot, the second hitting her cheek. The rest landed on Bella's chest, which she rubbed into her skin with a smile. Narcissa whipped it in her hand and swallowed, giving him a sexy wink.

"Damn… just, damn." That was all he could say as Bella lifted her skirt and exposed her moist pussy to him.

She turned around and shook her ass, "Come on master, take me right here," she said bending over and patting her ass.

Harry stood up and guided her to his seat on the bench, forcing her to her knees on the wooden seat. Narcissa lay right beside them, too tired from before to move. She watched as Harry lifted her sisters skirt and entered her with his big and meaty cock, making her wetter than before.

Bellatrix screamed in ecstasy, she loved when he fucked her rough. The way he made her sore between the legs when they finished and how she had to walk with a limp in the mornings.

Harry spanked her ass as he fucked her, pressing her face into the large mirror on the wall. Reaching forward, he grabbed her arms and pulled back, forcing her to arch her back and watch herself be fucked in the mirror.

Narcissa watched and panted as Harry finished, spilling himself inside her sister. Bella sighed and sat down on the bench leaning in the corner with a dazed smile. From her place on her stomach, Narcissa could see the semen drip from her sister's pussy and onto the wood below.

She was so focused that she didn't notice Harry straddle her until her ass cheeks was hotdogging his cock. She thought about it and get wetter at the thought of him fucking her up the ass. Lucius did it only because that was the only way he could get it up and she had to admit, it got her fire going.

"That's it," she huffed as he pushed in, wincing as it entered her tight hole, using Bella's juices and his cum as lubricant. "Oh fuck my dirty little ass,"

Harry fucked the prone woman's ass slowly, leaning down to suck and bite her neck, leaving a hickey. Tears of pain fell from the woman's eyes but he just kept his pace, speeding up when she asked. She groaned and through her head back and Harry couldn't believe it; she had gotten off on being fucked up the ass.

"You're a dirty little whore aren't you?" he asked, making her pant and nod in agreement, "I'm about to cum in your dirty little ass, how would you like that?"

"Pleeease!" she moaned out.

Harry buried himself in her and came, shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside her and making her cum again.

He pulled out of her and watched as his semen slowly flowed out of her gaping ass, twitching every few seconds.

She felt his hand's on her waist just before he flipped her over, "I'm not finished with you yet," he said with his cock still standing at attention, "Bella wake your ass up and come here," he ordered making her do so. "Sit on your sisters face and make her eat my cum out of you like the whore she is."

Bella did so and started moaning as Narcissa did as she was told. Harry lifted her legs and slowly started fucking Narcissa, amazed at how tight she was after having a child. Narcissa moaned into her sister's pussy, tasting Harry inside Bella as she ate her sister out. Bellatrix and Harry started kissing each other deeply as they reached their breaking points and after a minute; Harry pulled out and came on the older woman's lower stomach while Bellatrix covered Cissy's face with her juice.

Harry stood back and grinned, "Who knew shopping could be so… pleasing."

To be continued…

-X-


	6. Chapter 6: The HalfMillion Gallon Bounty

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 6: A Half-Million Gallon Bounty

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-X-

"Ladies, I have some business here in Moscow," Harry told the pair sitting beside him, "Can I trust you to behave while I'm gone?"

After… shopping, Harry and the girls decided to walk around and do some real shopping, buying dresses, jewelry, a fur coat, more shoes than they knew what to do with, and even got himself a new suit. They shrunk it all down to size and put their things in their pockets so it wouldn't be in the way. Around four in the afternoon, they stopped and got something to eat, both girls nearly sitting on his lap in the booth.

Bella hummed, "That depends, will you spank me if I misbehave?" she asked with a wink.

Narcissa reached behind Harry and pulled her little sister's ear, making her winch, "Don't worry love, I'll keep her in line."

"Ow Cissy, that hurt," Bella whined, "I can be good when I want too… besides, remember just who's cunt you were eating out before,"

Narcissa blushed and looked away, embarrassed at her knowing that she licked being dominated by both Harry and her own sister, who just so happened to be younger.

Harry shook his head at them and called the waitress for the bill, which he paid, "I'll meet you girls later at the portkey station, be ready to leave when I arrive,"

Narcissa moved to let him out and sat back down next to her sister to watch him leave, "Bella,"

Said woman sighed as she leaned forward on the table, "Yes Cissy,"

"I think I'm in love with him,"

"Welcome to the club,"

-X-

Harry left the mall with a 'pop' and landed in a dark room where five cloaked figures kneeled before him.

"Master," the first greeted in a dead womanly tone.

Harry studied them with a stone cold face, any warmth and kindness vanishing into the darkness, "Remove your hoods,"

They stood up as one and lowered the heavy hoods, revealing five faces wearing half-face masks connected to their shirts. It was like a turtleneck, they could pull the masks down and hide them or pull them up to hide their face. All five had blank, unmoving eyes, the effect of his brainwashing, making them cold and unmoving, just how he wanted.

"Step forward one at a time and lower the masks then state your name,"

The first stepped forward, lowering the mask as told, "Raven 1. Leader of the Raven unit." Her eyes were brown, just like the low ponytail at the top of her neck.

The second did the same, "Raven 2, Medi-witch,"

The others were the same, Raven's 3-5 were trained in ward breaking, long-range spells, and close range respectively. But while they all had a specialty, they were all experts in stealth and assassination. They were also all women, each just as deadly and beautiful as the other. Raven Unit was his pride and joy, not because they were women, but they were truly the best. After all, most of the world's assassins are women, deadly, and patient.

Raven 1 was an Ex. hit-witch, she had already been trained in the art so when she had the misfortune of meeting him out on an assignment, he took her out and after copying all her memories of training, shattered her mind. After that it was easy to retrain her then have her teach the other four when he brought them in.

Honestly, Raven 1 had a small place in his heart. Even though she willingly followed his every command, she was the one he gave his virginity to. He had read many books and tomes about sex and with a willing female like her, he practiced everything he could on her. Sometimes he would stop the lesson she was giving the other girls and fuck her right in front of them then having her continue with his cum still on her face.

Ah, good times. He was such a little deviant back then.

"Raven unit, your assignment has changed, attack the manor and kill the guards, don't leave any evidence that it was the deatheaters. Once you done, return to base and continue your training,"

They bowed, "Yes Master,"

-X-

(Time skip)

It seemed like there was a meeting every other day since Lily heard that her child was now a high-ranking deatheater. Her belief that he was under some form of mind control led her on her personal mission to save her baby and rectify her mistakes. It had been a few days since that first meeting and it seemed that they were reporting to her over Dumbledore, not that they minded. Dumbledore had tried to steer the meeting in another direction at first but Lily was adamant to know how the search for Harry was and with the threat of a mother's wrath looming over their heads, they followed her lead.

The best news so far was that Mundungus Fletcher had fire-called, saying that he might have a lead on someone who would sell them information and that he would stop by soon.

So to pass the time, they talked about suspicious activity around parts of London and Roses strange dream.

Albus said that he had suspected that Rose would develop a form of mental connection to Voldemort, but hadn't noticed anything up until now. When asked how they could block the connection he told them that having her take lessons on how to shield her mind should help.

Before they knew it, Dung walked into the kitchen while bushing the soot from his robes, smelling like he bathed in fire whisky.

"I have good news, bad news, and worse news" he slurred obviously half drunk, "I found the man and he's willing to sell the information,"

Lily jumped from her seat, "Really, so what's the bad and worse news?"

"The bad news is, he knows the value of information especially this information." He said while stumbling over and sitting down, "The worst news is that he wont do business with me,"

"Why not?"

Dung shrugged, "I'm not well liked among information dealers, but he will sell the information to someone else."

"Just tell me where," the red head said while pushing her chair back.

Dung shook his head, "No, you can't go,"

"WHAT?" she yelled, "Why not?"

"Because he won't sell the information to you, he knows that you're married to James, who's an auror and won't risk getting busted for something or attract the ministry's attention." The drunk told her, "I think Tonks should go, her metamorph thing will easily trick him,"

Everyone looked at Tonks who nodded; "Ok, yeah I can do it,"

"Well, you'll need to head down to the Leaky Cauldron, walk over to Tom and show him this," Dung stopped and pulled off a dull metal ring from his finger, "It's an old wizards chess tournament ring, I bought it off a washed up player a few years ago. He'll nod and tell you to have fun,"

Tonks took the ring and tried it on.

"Then do through the door beside the bar,"

James stopped him, "You mean the one that Tom doesn't let anyone through?" he asked, remembering the times he and the others were caught trying to sneak through.

"Yes… people don't know it but Tom's a real good chess player, he only lets serious players back there to have a peaceful game, you have to have a tournament ring to get passed. But when you do, look for a short man wearing a blue vest, he's usually sitting by himself. Ask him the stakes and he'll ask you what you usually play for, tell him that it's his call and he'll give you a insane rate, agree to it and he'll know that your looking for information."

Everyone blinked at the directions, it was like some spy mission instead of simple pay and ask.

"Yeah, now you see how we deal with things on the streets," Mundungus said with a crooked grin. "Oh and you can keep the ring, I won't be able to use him for information anymore. But I suggest that you carry a large amount of money with you, he ain't cheap."

-X-

The floo in the Leaky Cauldron flared and spat Tonks out, throwing her through the air for a few feet before landing on her rear with a thump.

Ignoring the snickering drunks who saw the disguised woman tumble, she stood and brushed herself off. For her disguise she chose a tanner skin tone and long sandy blond hair with brown eyes, as well as making her rack a little more… attention grabbing.

Walking to the bar where Tom was cleaning a glass, she held out her hand and watched him as he studied the ring.

After a second he gave her a friendly smile and a nod, "Have fun,"

Tonks nodded and quickly walked around the bar as carefully as she could, trying not to trip and draw attention. Inside she found a large room with chess tables littering the floor, old men and women chatting while enjoying the game. Over in the corner she saw the short bald guy with a blue vest smoking a pipe and reading a newspaper.

She made her was over and put on a calm face, "Excuse me, what are the stakes?"

He didn't even look at her, "What do you usually play for?"

Tonks blinked, she could hardly believe that this was really happening, "Ah… it's your call,"

She saw him get still and slowly put his pipe down, "500,000 gallons"

"Deal,"

The man sighed and folded up his paper, revealing his slightly wrinkled and rat-like face, "What do you want to know?"

Tonks sat down and leaned forward, "What can you tell me about the dark lords right hand man?" she whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

The man stared at her for a second before leaning back and crossing his arms, "10,000 gallons,"

"What?" Tonks started.

But he held out his hand, "Information isn't cheap, it's also dangerous. I'm more afraid of what that man will do to me than what you will,"

Tonks sighed and tossed a bag onto the table, 10,000 gallons was all that the Potters were able to give her on such short notice.

He took the bag and looked inside, seeing that it was expanded on the inside. "Harold is a monster hiding in the shadows. He makes deatheaters look like Hogwarts children, unlike normal deatheaters he plans things out and will hire the lower circle to do his dirty work. He has a fondness for torture and muggle weapons. Rumor has it that he has quite a few illegal smuggling operations around the world ranging from drugs, weapons, and even human trafficking. One of which was recently being watched by the aurors.

"Anything else you can tell me about his operations?"

"I don't normally do this, but I'll give you this piece for free." The rat-like man said while leaning closer, "His influence spreads wide, he had a lot more connections than you, I doubt that you will last long if you keep asking questions about him… some things are better off not known,"

"I still have to know where he is."

He gave her a look, "I doubt you can pay me enough for that," he told her, "300,000."

-X-

Deep within Gringotts a meeting was going on, the goblins were all sharper than normal and almost jumpy because of its importance. Lord Gold himself, the head of the bank here in Diagon was handling it, that in itself showed that it was high profile.

"Ah, Harry my friend, how is business?" the elderly, but still vicious goblin asked. Dressed in the finest robes money could buy.

Harry walked over and took the goblins hand with a smirk, "Thriving as usual comrade, I see you've gotten new robes, pure black silk I'd say."

The goblin smirked, "And I'd say you were correct, you too seem to have a new look,"

Harry looked down at the suit he had bought from Russia; it was all brown except for the black undershirt. He even had an overcoat that matched the whole thing with a black fur collar.

He smirked back, "I thought I'd try something new, look good for business."

"Ah yes, business," Gold stated, pulling a large book from his desk, "I got your message, you mentioned something about a large muggle device?" he asked while motioning for Harry to take a seat.

Harry sat down and pulled out a folded list, "I'm in need of a favor,"

"A normal favor or a 'Special' favor?"

Harry's grin widened, "I've recently acquired something that I need to place inside a secure facility, as well as an array of muggle weaponry. I have an area but I only want the best wards and security."

"Well I'd have to ask about the large muggle device, if it's sensitive to magic casting a ward near it will damage it."

Harry chuckled, "It's a Mi-24 Hind, a Russian gunship. Fully loaded and in prime conduction,"

Lord Gold chuckled, "You and muggle weapons, if I didn't know better, I'd say you are gearing up for war,"

Harry didn't smirk or grin, his face turned deadly serious, "War is a part of the world, no matter what there will always be conflict. These so-called 'Peace- times' are always short lived, a time to lick your wounds and built yourself back up."

"I see,"

"Our world is on the brink of a war, anyone who can see the full picture can tell. People won't be able to sit on the sidelines for this one, everyone must choose their allegiances,"

Lord Gold shared his stony expression, knowing the horrors of war, "So then I guess the only question is, where have you placed your loyalty?"

Harry looked him in the eye, "My loyalty never changed, I've never lied to you about it. The dark lord will rise."

-X-

After the meeting, Harry walked out of the bank and openly showed his face while walking down Diagon Alley. A buzzing from his pocket caught his attention and he pulled a slim gray cellphone from his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"…"

"I see,"

"…"

"Call everyone, tell them that a half million bounty is on her, alive and unharmed. I want to question her,"

He snapped the phone shut and walked off ignoring the looks everyone gave him.

-X-

Everyone who didn't have somewhere else to be stayed at the meeting to wait for Tonks to return and since it was the weekend; most people had the day off. James left to go check on the kids upstairs while Molly started on cooking dinner.

About a half-hour passed before she came tumbling in, covered in a thin layer of soot.

"I'm back!" she yelled, stumbling on her own two feet.

Lily jumped up, "Well, what did you find out?"

"Well apparently, only 10,000 was enough for a scary ghost story about him, what he's into, how he does things, and other little tid-bits. From the vibe I got from him, he's too afraid to really talk about him and when I told him that I needed to know where he was, he refused, saying that he would only tell for no less than 300,000 gallons."

The Potters wouldn't have a hard time paying that for sure, their fortune would easily recover in no time thanks to James' parents smart investments into different businesses and Lily's investments into different muggle places.

"I'll fire call my accountant," Lily told her, "But I don't feel safe sending you alone with all that money, you might get robbed by some drunk or dark wizard. Sirius, Remus, can you go and watch her back?"

Remus nodded, "Sure, I've been meaning to talk to Tom anyway,"

Sirius shrugged, "I guess I can get a drink while I'm there,"

"No getting distracted," Lily snapped, "This is the closest lead I've had at finding my son and if you get drunk and ruin it…"

Sirius nodded quickly, ignoring James beside him who made a whipping motion.

-X-

"RAHHH!"

Harry watched blankly as Voldemort threw the Russian newspaper to the floor, a moving picture of a burning mansion on the front page. The Russian Mafia that he had been trying to recruit was nearly destroyed. Most of their top people were dead, their businesses were taken over their crime family would probably never recover.

He sidestepped a Crucio and shot a glare at the dark lord, pulling his wand he returned the favor by blowing up his desk and sending parchments flying, "I'm not one of your petty deatheaters," Harry hissed. "I will not bow down and let you hit me with the Crucio like those weak minded fools that follow you,"

Harry lowered his wand, "But I'll admit that the plan wasn't as well planned out as usual, but their destruction was not my doing. Believe it or not, people aren't stupid and when you ordered the attack on them it created a window of opportunity for their rival. As you can see, they took it."

A loud beeping noise got his attention. Reaching down, Harry broke the glare and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. "Now if you'll excuse me Father, I have to take care of the business that funds your organization." He turned to leave, the cold and hateful look still on his face, "Oh and Lucius hasn't been earning, so yes, you've been depending on me sorely to keep the corrupt ministry officials happy. Think about that shit."

Walking out into the hallway, knocking a house elf aside with the door, Harry stalked down the hall with the phone at his ear.

"Yes?"

"…"

"Of course,"

"…"

"Yeah thanks for the phone,"

"…"

"I will,"

"…"

"Yeah, good bye to you too,"

He pressed the call-end button and dialed another number.

-X-

Tonks walked into the back room and looked around, nearly everyone was gone now except for a few younger people who ignored her.

Walking up to the man she sat down, "What happened to Tom? He wasn't at the bar,"

"He had to… step out for a minute." The man said with a smirk.

Tonks raise her eyebrow and slowly shrugged, "Ok, well I have the money,"

He chuckled darkly, "Yeah about that,"

The few people around the room stood up and turned to her with grins while some cracked their knuckled, a total of six other men were behind her making her heart drop.

"You see, I just got a call from my bro, word is that you now have a half million bounty on you. I don't know about you but that's an easy payday right there,"

Tonks turned and stepped back until her back hit the wall, the men slowly closing in on her. Taking a deep breath she screamed for Sirius and Remus' help.

As the door slammed open, Tonks drew her wand and started stunning any target that she could. Sirius and Remus did the same. Not two minutes later, the six thugs were stunned and the rat-faced man was pressed against the wall in fear.

"Who put a bounty on her?" Sirius growled, raising his fist threateningly.

"I-I don't know," he cried in fear. "I just got the call and was told that the girl was worth half a million gallons,"

He grabbed his vest and slammed him into the wall, "How'd they know about her?"

"I made a call!" he yelled as Sirius rared back, "I told my brother that she was asking questions about the man, he told me that he'd call me back and when he did he told me about the bounty,"

Sirius growled and slammed him into the wall again, "She's my family," he told him, "And now your going to tell me what we need to know for free,"

The wood of the wall creaked before he cried out that he would tell.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell." He whined, "His rumored to live at you-know-who's, hidden under a fidius charm. But he sometimes leaves to monitor his operations or hunt down a target."

"How do we find him?"

The informant shook his head; "You don't… he finds you." He stops and looks Tonks right in the eye, "If my suspicions are correct, he'll be coming after you soon. He's a ghost, and you hunted something that you can not catch… now he'll hunt you."

Sirius slowly let go of the man, letting him drop to the floor.

"Your friends, your family, he'll use anything to lure you out and catch you."

They all stepped away, "Sirius," the girl whispered, "Let's go, I have to check up on my parents,"

The three quickly left the room, leaving the man on the floor with the other stunned men, never noticing the shadows against the wall move.

"William Blake?"

The man, now know as William looked up at the deep voice to see a cloaked person, "Y-Yeah?"

The man raised his cloaked arm, aiming a wand at him, "Master Harold sends his regards,"

A strangled scream echoed into the bar area followed by a series of loud cracks and wet splats.

To be continued…

-X-

Please give me some reviews to read. I love the feeling I get when I see the increase in reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: The Important Cargo

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 7: The Important Cargo

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-X-

Everyone sat and watched as Tonks looked around like a frightened child, peeking around doors and through window blinds. Ever since she they had returned with the news she had been so paranoid and jumpy that even Moody found it sad.

"Tonks just calm down," Dumbledore tried to tell her, only to have her look owlishly at him.

"You try and calm down knowing that you have a 500,000 gallon bounty on you, I cast so many spells there that they probably got my magical signature." She shot at him while peeking over the edge of the table, her hair changing from bright pink to a darker shade to blend into the shadows.

The floo in the living room not too far from the kitchen flared, making Tonks jump in fright, "HE'S HERE!"

Everyone blinked as she pushed Sirius out of his seat and hid under the table.

Kingsley walked into the dining room and blinked at the sight of Sirius rubbing his rear on the floor and his coworker Tonks peaking over the table.

"Ah… did I miss something?" he asked in his normal deep voice.

Remus leaned over; "She's got a bounty on her, she's afraid of every little noise."

"Oh,"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Is there something you came to tell us Kingsley, I didn't think you got off of work this early,"

"Oh yes, I came to ask if you know anything about what happened at the Leaky Cauldron a few hours ago?

Remus nodded, "Yeah that was us, our informant double-crossed us,"

Kingsley jumped back, "It was you!" he gasped, "You killed those people?"

Everyone looked at him, "Killed? No we stunned them and left,"

"Well I just came back from the pub, seven people were murdered in Toms back room. Each from a point blank blasting hex to the head,"

Everyone gasped and Tonks paled, "Ah, they're already after me!" she whined

"Kingsley explain it to me again, what happened exactly?"

The man nodded to Dumbledore, "Around an hour ago, we received an emergency signal from the Leaky Cauldron, I was one of the first on scene and was directed to Toms back room where me and my team found seven people murdered. They were headless and we thought they were cut off but one of my newer team members took a closer look and noticed the blood wasn't just pooling around the bodies but was splattered on the walls, tables… even the ceiling."

Sirius leaned forward, "We were there but we didn't kill them, we left them alive but stunned, chances are that the person who came to get Tonks killed them for not capturing her."

Kingsley raised his hands in a calming motion, "I believe you, but at least I got a good idea of what happened. Normally we can use a charm on a body to get a look at the last thing they saw but without the brain, which was blown to pieces, we can't."

-X-

The next morning, Harry got out of bed and dressed in his usual blue pants and vest with a white shirt. On the bed behind him, Bellatrix moaned at the lack of warmth Harry had provided and grabbed his pillow before snuggling deeper under his blanket.

Harry raised an eyebrow; it wasn't that cold was it? Sure he loved the winter over the summer and charmed him room to stay cool but it wasn't that bad was it? Sitting at his desk he looked at the glass of water that had been sitting there for a few days and dipped his finger in it.

"Holy fuck, It is cold in here!" he said feeling the cold water around his finger.

Pulling on his boots and holster, Harry cast a warming charm on his bed for the sleeping woman before leaving the room.

'Severus should be finished with my potions by now.' He thought while stalking down the halls, towards the apparition point. 'Shit, I'm expecting another shipment today too,'

Shaking his head, Harry descended the stairs and walked down the parlor before leaving with a pop and appearing in his office with another where a little house elf greeted him with a bow.

"Master Harry sir, Pippy was just cleaning your office for yous," it squeaked, cringing as he passed.

"Pippy I'm expecting someone today," he told her absently, sitting down at his desk and leafing through some papers. "Go to the basement and fetch me one of the masks in a brown leather trunk. It should have a gold latch."

Pippy nodded and bowed before leaving the room to do as it was asked.

Harry pulled his revolver out of the holster and laid it on the desk before picking up a letter addressed to him. Flipping it over, he saw the Gringotts seal and peeled the red wax off.

_Harry,_

_I'm happy to inform you that we have completed your request and have moved your muggle flying machine into the hanger of your new facility. As per our agreement, we removed the correct sum of gold from your vault to pay for it all as well as a bit extra due to one of our Goblins losing his life while warding the area for you. Not much, but enough for his family to have a nice service in his honor._

Harry shrugged, wouldn't be the first time a goblin died on one of his projects. But he made a deal with Lord Gold that should any goblin die while working for him, he would pay the funeral costs while they paid their families for the wrongful death.

_We are also happy to inform you that the muggle device has been outfitted with a few shielding charms, not much due to the chance of interference with the systems but enough to protect you from spells for a small time as well as Notice-me-not charms. We haven't been able to connect it to the floo yet but since you already know where it is I'm sure you can just apparate there. _

_Also, can you come to the office at your earliest convenience? I wish to talk to you a possible agreement between us to further protect ourselves._

_Head of Gringotts, UK Branch._

_-Lord Gold_

He folded the letter again just as a knock came from the door just before Wicker, Pippy's brother stuck his head in. "Master Harry sir, the Potions master has arrived,"

"Send him in,"

Wicker disappeared from the doorway just as Pippy popped back in and set a mask covered in brown paper down on his desk with a bow before leaving the same way.

The door opened again, Wicker holding it open with a bow as he allowed Snape into the room before walking out and coming back in with another case like before.

"Sir," Snape said with a nod of his head.

Harry nodded back, "Welcome back Mr. Snape, I trust you have my orders."

The hooked nose man nodded, "I have everything you asked for,"

A tense silence engulfed the room, making Snape nervous on the inside.

"Good, Wicker put these with the others," he told the elf, making it bow and disappear.

Harry pulled out another check from his desk and leaned back in his chair before motioning for Snape to sit on the chair in front of his desk. "Mr. Snape I thank you for your work. You've shown that I can trust you with such tasks."

Harry leaned back up and picked the mask up, "But sadly my trust and the dark lords are two separate things. You have not proven yourself to the dark lord but you have to me, so I offer you a chance to do so." He said offering the mask.

Snape took it and ripped the paper off, revealing a copy of the deatheater masks except a dark gray color.

"There is a shipment of high value leaving the docks tonight and I need you to inspect it. It's not complicated, just go down to the docks and show the mask. They'll take you to the foreman and he'll give take you to see the goods. Make sure that all's in order and come back. Simple as that."

"I will,"

Harry smirked and held out the check, "Good,"

Snape reached out for the check only to have Harry pull it away, "This shipment is vary important Snape, you ruin it and torture will be the least of your problems,"

Harry let Snape take the check and turn to leave, "Oh and Snape, the ship leaves at noon, you have three hours."

-X-

The next morning, Lily sat next to Tonks at headquarters, with the bounty on her Sirius agreed to let her stay at his place while her parents left the country on vacation to an unknown place to stay safe. Lily told her that she was welcome to come and eat with her and her family whenever she wanted too. Seeing as Sirius usually stayed out late and when he was home ordered out a lot.

"Thanks Lily," The metamorph said while leaning back into the couch and drinking a cup of hot tea, clueless to the calming drought the red head put in it.

Lily smiled, "It's no problem, you could use a break after what happened today,"

"Yeah," she groaned, "At least they probably don't know what my face looks like, seeing as I can change it when needed. But they'll know who I am if they're able to find my magical signature and match it to the ministry files,"

Lily sighed too, "Yeah and knowing how easy it is to get into the Ministry I wouldn't doubt that they could."

"Hopefully, the ministry won't try to pin this on us. Like they tried too with Sirius that time, good thing you and James were there to tell them that it was that rat bastard who betrayed you." Tonks murmured, "I could see it now, Metamorph Auror wanted for murder, don't that paint a picture."

Lily pat her back while they waited for Molly to whip up one of her delicious breakfasts for the normal breakfast get-together they had on the weekends. "Oh I'm sure that after the embarrassment of trying to send Sirius to that prison without a trail, you'd have a fail trial if they do find a trace of your magic after those people were killed with a blasting hex. It would erase your magic and replace it with whoever cast the spell."

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Molly bellowed, nearly making the house shake and wake Mrs. Black, who screamed but wasn't heard, thanks to the ward around her that didn't let the sound escape the curtain over it.

Rose, Ginny, and Hermione, who Rose had saved from a troll during their first year at Hogwarts and became great friends, came down from Roses room upstairs. For when Lily and James had to go to a meeting but didn't want to leave their daughter Rose home alone. The three girls came down stairs and grimaced at the sight of Ron greedily piling food onto his plate.

"Really," Hermione whispered, "Ginny are you sure he's your brother?"

She nodded sadly, "Positive, me and the twins asked the Goblins one day and they confirmed it with a quick blood-test." She whispered back, making the other two girls giggle at her serious face.

"Hello girls," Sirius said in a cheery voice, "Ready to go back to school?"

They shrugged, "Kinda," Rose answered for them all.

"Well were all going shopping after we eat," Lily said walking up behind her, "Only a few more days before classes start."

"Great," Rose muttered, "Can't wait to deal with the press,"

-X-

Apparating into Gringotts was a privilege that few wizards ever got, only those who the right Goblins respected or liked were allowed to bypass the wards around the bank.

But luckily for Harry, he was one of those few to have the luck of being keyed into said wards.

Walking down the dark torch-lit halls, Harry reached the large door to Lord Gold's office.

Knocking, he waited for the goblin to call for him to enter. Not wanting to ruin his relationship with the goblins by being rude and uncivil. If it was one thing he knew, it was that if you treated a goblin with respect it will treat you the same. Treat it like scum and your wallet will suffer, they controlled the cash flow, something that the ministry and most of the wizarding world seemed to forget.

"Enter,"

Harry pushed the door open and strolled in, "Good morning Gold,"

Lord Gold seemed surprised, "Harry, I didn't expect you to come in so soon,"

"Well you wanted to talk to me about protection, nothing is more important than security,"

The goblin nodded, "I agree, but let's get down to business." he told him while motioning for him to take a seat. "Harry, I've done some research on those weapons you've been asking us to store and quite frankly, I'm amazed at what muggles can create. I asked you to come in because I believe that we can work out a deal,"

Harry smirked, "Really, what kind of deal?"

"Our workforce here at Gringotts in much larger than our security force, while it's effective at throwing out rowdy customers I fear that if they get into a real battle they will fall. I wish to purchase some of the small handheld ones for them. I also wish to purchase your time in training them on how to use these weapons,"

"I see, well I am far too busy to train your soldiers but I believe that I can have one of my men come by and teach them." Harry told him, "As for the guns I can have another shipment brought in to replace what I sell you you,"

Lord Gold gave him a goblin grin, "Splendid my friend, shall I draw up the paperwork?"

It didn't take long for the head of the wizarding bank to write up the contract. He got the weapons out of a deal he made in Russia, under the table of course which meant no paper trail. Now those same pistols were going to be used by security in Gringotts. The pistols in question were Russian Makarovs with a ten round clip, the small handguns would be the perfect size for the slightly larger than normal security goblins.

"Here we are," Gold said while holding the parchment up, "Please read it over then sign it if everything is in order,"

Harry read it over, they got a load of pistols and bullets, he was paid for each gun and box they needed. He would also have to order one of the Tiger unit to teach the goblins all about the pistol in question.

Nodding, Harry signed the contract and shook the goblins hand. "I'll have someone come by to teach your goblins how to shoot and take care of them whenever you can find time for the training,"

"I'll schedule a time as soon as possible and send you a letter."

Harry nodded and stood up, "Well if that is all, I'll be leaving now to go have a early lunch in Diagon,"

-X-

Walking down the docks with the gray mask over his face, Severus kept telling himself to keep calm, that he needed to go this right. Strangely enough, he noticed that there weren't many dockworkers around.

"Hey you!"

Severus turned and saw a scruffy looking man jogging over to him.

"I was told that you were coming by today for the boss, come on, lets hurry this up. I have things to do."

Not knowing what to do, Severus followed while keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm the foreman around here, I was told that you were to inspect the cargo so follow me,"

He lead the masked man up onto a large cargo ship and down into the hold, "There are three containers on this ship that you need to check,"

Snape watched as the man read a clipboard and slapped the side of a container, "Here we are, container number 7R-2 headed for Russia,"

The door was opened by a pair of large men that reminded him of Lucious' two butt buddies from Hogwarts, revealing numerous large wooden crates.

The foreman nodded to one of the men and he pulled out a crowbar, using it to pry the top off of one.

"Here it is, pure cocaine straight from Cuba." he said lifting up a large white brick wrapped in plastic before putting it back and covering the top. "You don't need to see the next one, but I was told to make sure you see the next one."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the tone and followed him to the next container. When it was opened, Snape felt sick to his stomach.

Behind the container doors was a set of prison bars, behind it was the 'Important' cargo... Women. Women to be sold as slaves and whores to the highest bidder. Every single one of them kidnapped from their homes in other countries, some of them with families and children, each being sent to Russia to be sold on the black market.

Now he understood why the Dark Lord would trust him if he did this.

'That sick bastard!'

To be continued...

-X-

I'm using a new laptop to type this now, if it's a little different please try to deal with it. Also, pleas continue with the reviews, it's like crack. I'm sure many of you writers know all about it... so review!

The faster and more you do so the more I write and update.

If you don't I might just have to get my friend here to attack you. o{-(

FEAR THE STICK FIGURE AND MY WRATH!


	8. Chapter 8: I Know Who My Father Is

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 8: I Know Who My father Is

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-X-

Sitting in a dark corner of the newly reopened Leaky Cauldron, Harry enjoyed his breakfast of sausage and eggs with a side of bacon and toast. Tom, the owner knew exactly who he was but didn't say anything and treated him just like any other guest. After-all, he could keep the deatheaters from targeting the dingy pub and Tom knew that. So to keep himself, his pub, and his family safe, the man gave his word that he would never tell anyone about him unless they already knew.

Sitting back in his chair, he drank his pumpkin juice slowly, looking around the pub while he did.

It was nearly empty, only a few brave witches and wizards dared to come after the murders that happened not too long ago. The places reputation took a large blow after that day, but then again, any place would after seven people got their heads blown to hell.

The fire place flared a deep green color, signifying that someone was coming through the floo.

Harry put his drink down and watched as a whole pack of red heads walked out of the fire with a slight hop in their step, a younger boy flying out lastly and rolling into a chair. The next person to come out of the floo made his blood bubble and boil with anger.

'Potter,' he thought hatefully, seeing the older copy of himself stroll out of the green blaze.

Another pair of redheads followed and out came a pair of flowers by the names of Rose and Lily.

Harry narrowed his eyes while watching them talk to each other before walking towards the entrance to Diagon. Had they been looking, they would have noticed a pair of glowing green eyes staring at them just before one turned a bloody red.

-X-

Rose shivered and stopped just outside the entrance of the alley. Looking back she saw the wall closing up by itself but off in the distance she saw the mismatched eyes looking at her and blinked.

Rubbing her own eyes, Rose looked again but the wall had already closed, "Weird?"

Hermione turned to her friend, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I just saw... never mind," Rose shrugged it off and started walking towards her friends and family.

-X-

Harry returned to his office in knockturn and quickly went to the floo to firecall Voldemort. Waiting for a minute the coals at the bottom started to move and formed a rough copy of the dark lords face.

"Father, I've come up with a plan to remove Fudge from office and replace him with one of our own. But to do this, you need to assemble a squad of deatheaters to do a quick hit-and-run on Diagon alley."

"And how prey tell does this get that fool kicked out of office?"

Harry frowned, "Well, while everyone's screaming about the deatheaters, you'll need to storm the ministry with another group and kill as many people as possible, or you could use the distraction to break into the department of mysteries to steal that prophecy. As long as people see you, Fudge will have to answer for denying your return. Also as a side note, Snape is worthy of our trust, he should be allowed into the inner circle."

Voldemort looked thoughtful, "I see, well if you vouch for him then I'll allow it. I'll also summon the deatheaters, I can't wait to have Fudge replaced, but what will you be doing?"

Harry smirked, "The Potters are out shopping in the alley today, read the paper later and you'll see."

When Voldemort disappeared from the fire, Harry stuck his head back in to make another quick call.

-X-

The Weasleys and Potters along with Hermione exited the bookstore just as loud screams echoed throughout Diagon.

"Deatheaters!" someone yelled while a mob of people followed, screaming in panic.

James looked down the rapidly clearing street and saw a large group of cloaked figures with white masks firing spells left and right, hitting random people with unforgivable and blowing up shops with blasting curses. Always prepared for such an emergency, he pulled out his emergency portkey that would take them to Sirius' home, the order's headquarters.

-X-

As Harry had said, the Aurors at the ministry rushed off toward Diagon to stop the attack. Leaving the Ministry with little protection.

So when another attack was launched on the Ministry with Voldemort leading it, the whole building was going hysterical. People were screaming about the dark lord's return and that they were all going to die.

Using Lucious to lead them towards the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort had to admit that Harry had done it again. He had planned a raid on one of the most defended places in the UK in what seemed like an hour.

-X-

When they landed at headquarters, James left to go to the Department of Law enforcement to see if they had been alerted. While Molly and Lily calmed the children and checked them over for injuries.

Rose looked around and saw that Sirius wasn't there, "Mom, where's uncle Sirius?"she questioned, knowing that he also had the day off.

Lily glance over, "I don't know sweetie, why don't you ask Kreacher?" she said while giving the hyperventilating Ginny a calming potion, who had saw a man die right in front of her before they left.

Rose walked upstairs and saw the old and demented house elf sweeping the floor, muttering to himself. "Kreacher have you seem Sirius?"

Kreacher turned and looked at her, "Master Sirius had left already, says he need to go to Department of Mysteries."

Rose's heart stopped, flashes of her dream entered her mind where Sirius was being tortured by the deatheaters and Voldemort.

-X-

"What!" Lucious yelled, stopping at a heavy stone door and pushing on it. "Someone set off the alarm and the wards sealed the door." he said while looking back at a less than pleased Voldemort.

"Can you open it?" he asked with a sharp tone in his voice.

He nodded, "Yes my Lord. I just need to return to my office and shut them down."

"Hurry up, I don't like waiting,"

-X-

On the other side of that door gathered a group of six people, five being female while the other was a male.

Harry chuckled as he watched Raven 1 blow up a shelf of prophecy orbs, setting off the wards to lock the back entrance into the department. Raven 3 started messing with the wards, ripping them apart and repairing them so that the door would be sealed shut for a long time.

He turned and looked around, "Raven unit, spread out and cover the area,"

The five women bowed and ran off in different directions, casting concealment charms over themselves to hide.

Harry turned and walked down the ales to find that orb, he could not allow Voldemort to hear the true prophecy, he had to switch it out with a fake. The true one would cause so many problems and he couldn't afford to deal with them.

Reaching the section where he was told it would be, Harry pulled a thick cloth from his pocket and picked it up, using the thick rag to keep from touching it directly. Wrapping it in the cloth, he placed it in his coat pocket and pulled another one out, placing it in the real orbs place.

"Master,"

Harry looked over to see Raven 5, "What?"

"As you predicted, she has arrived,"

Harry chuckled, "Signal the unit and capture her"

"Master, she isn't alone," the woman stated, "Do we dispose of them?"

"No," he ordered, "Stun them all and tie them up I'll see who they are then decide what to do."

"At once Master," Rave 5 said, pulling out a small radio, "Master has ordered that we take them down, stunners only."

-X-

Rose entered the Department and looked around franticly, trying to reach Sirius and warn him before the deatheaters found him. She had told the others about what was going to happen and that she was going to warn him. Ginny and Hermione didn't want her too but they knew how she could be and agreed to come with her. So they begged the twins to set of a distraction and while the others were occupied with them, the three escaped through the floo. Leaving a note to Lily and Molly so that they would alert the others to find them, and by finding and helping them, saving Sirius.

Sneaking into the department was easy, but when they arrived to find an empty room they were confused and slight worried.

"Where is he?" Rose asked herself, "This is the place I saw."

That was the last thing she said before the three of them were knocked out cold by stunners.

The ravens walked out from the shadows with their wands drawn and cast a spell that send a magical rope from the tip of their wand to wrap around them. Tying themselves in a knot as not to let the three escape.

A second later Harry walked over with Raven 5 trailing behind him.

"Master, the three were stunned and bound ad ordered." Raven 1 stated, bowing quickly, the other three copying her.

"I can see that Raven 1," he said blandly, never looking away from the younger redhead.

"Foolish little sister," he muttered aloud, shocking the unit who didn't know that their master had a sibling, "You always were too much of a Gryffindore, even as a child... take them all to the new base and lock the in separate cells, but make sure that they can see each other."

The five women bowed, "By you command," they chorused before picking the three up and leaving with a pop.

Harry's face slowly turned into a smirk, then a grin, he couldn't believe it, the girl had fell for it. He had always had a connection to his little sister, a special bond that most magical twins had to their sibling. For most cases, it was a simple feeling of knowing how the other felt or knowing what the other would say.

But theirs was stronger, he sent her visions through the bond while she slept before blocking it so that she would never have the chance to feel him through the connection. She was so foolish, the image of Sirius Black being tortured was an exact copy of what really happened to Arthur Weasley, only switching out the person who was tortured. But she didn't seem to notice, she clearly thought that it was another premonition and broke into the department to save him.

Behind him, the doors that the three girls came through flew apart and in came a group of people. Turning slightly, just enough for both parties to get a good look at each other, his grin faded as someone gasped from the group.

-X-

(Minutes Earlier)

Lily and her husband sprinted towards the Department of Mysteries, behind them followed their friends Sirius and Remus. Behind them was Kingsley, Dumbledore, and Moody. Due to age and injury, the last two were a little ways behind.

After finding the note from her daughter, Lily went and called everyone, telling them all about her leaving to help Sirius. But to her surprise, Sirius had been in the muggle world the whole time. It didn't take long for everyone to get to headquarters, nearly falling out of the floo one after another. Then to their collective surprise, shock and horror, Dumbledore arrived, bringing news that Voldemort had revealed himself... leading an attack on the Ministry.

When she told him that Rose and her friends had ran off to the ministry, he said they they needed to save them before the Dark lord got to them.

So without further a due, they hauled ass to the Department of Mysteries.

Bursting through the doors they skidded to a stop as they were greeted by the back of a man in a brown leather duster. He slowly turned, revealing his face, a near copy of James' with Lily's deep green eyes.

Lily instantly recognized him and gasped, nearly dropping her wand in the process, "H-Harry?"

-X-

Hearing her gasp his name, Harry turned around to face them fully, "Well if it isn't James and Lilly Potter," he mused in a cold voice before looking at the others, "Oh and who can forget Sirius and Remus along with good old Dumbledore and peg-leg Moody,"

James kept his wand trained at Harry, "Where's my child?"

Harry chuckled, "I'm right here fool,"

Lily looked at James harshly, "James he's our son, for merlin's sake stop aiming that at him."

James frowned, "He's deatheater scum, he's no so of mine. Now where's Rose?"

Harry laughed darkly, "You just missed her, I had my team take her and her friends to our base."

"WHERE!"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" he questioned, moving the coat tail of his duster aside and tucking it behind his pistol.

James aimed his wand at Harry's head, "Because if you don't I'll make you."

Harry smirked, "You really think you can take me down?"

"Yes,"

His smirk widened, "But the question is, are you sure it's a good idea? If I don't show up theirs no telling what the deatheaters will do to three young defenseless teenaged girls. They'll be the deatheaters new toy and unlike the other girls they rape, they'll heal her and start all over, stretching it... and her, out for days maybe even years."

"You bastard,"

Harry smirked, "I know who my father is, the piece of shit that he is. But I have a very important meeting today with my new prisoners so I must be going... but don't worry, I'm not leaving you without two presents..."

Faster than they could see, Harry drew his revolver and fanned the hammer, shooting James five times before stopping, letting the man fall to the ground screaming in pain.

Harry laughed loudly as James fell like a puppet with it's strings cut.

The Order seemed to snap out of their stupor and started firing spells at him, ranging from simple stunners to bone breakers. But to their shock and slight amazement, Harry was able to dodge all of them, even flipping over the a bone breaking curse from Moody.

It was then that he activated his personal portkey, compliments of Lord Gold. Sending him to five different places, two of them being other countries, before taking him to his base, making it nearly impossible to trace seeing as he went through areas with high magical concentration. Almost like trying to trace calls from a pay phone in a muggle airport.

The new base was impressive, you would never notice it from the outside as it was mostly underground, a small concrete bunker like structure hidden among a thick forest. This was where he asked for his Hind to be stored, using a pair of large hydraulic doors to open up a hidden place in the ground to fly in and out.

It was five stories below ground and the only ways to reach it quickly was a keyed-in portkey, Apparating in if you were keyed into the wards, or Flooing in, witch wasn't possible as the floo wasn't completely set up yet. The only other way in was to find the hidden bunker and break in, then activate a large cargo elevator that would take you down like an escalator, not going up and down vertically but down and to the side.

In all if someone did manage to get onto and start the large elevator up, the thing was loud, flashing strobe lights on every level along with a loud alarm warning anyone below of it's decent.

The first stop on the elevator would be the housing areas, multiple rooms for the units, bathrooms, and a large kitchen. There was also another normal elevator that would take you up into the hanger where his chopper was sitting. Below that was the training rooms, potions labs, and armory, housing multiple crates of russian weaponry, illegal potions, and books on the darkest of spells. The elevator wouldn't go any lower, you had to walk through the training area and find another elevator to go to the final floor, his prison and torture/interrogation rooms.

That was where he was headed and luckily for him, he didn't have to walk all that way, being the master of the wards made it possible for him to apparate wherever he wanted to there.

Appearing with a pop, he saw the Raven unit stripping the three girls of their wands and clothing, redressing them after making sure they didn't have any other weaponry.

He cleared his throat loudly.

They spun around, "Master, we have remove their weapons, three wands and nothing else."

"Good, now put them in their cells."

He watched as his orders were fulfilled before pulling out his own wand and aiming it at Rose, "Ennervate,"

To be continued...

-X-

Well here's the next chapter as well as a sneak peak...

-X-

Harry laughed, "That's right my dear sister, I am your long lost brother. The black sheep. The fallen one... the one who lived in your shadow since the age of one." he said, his voice dropping lower until it was a growl, "I've dreamed of revenge on you all for so long, my only regret was not killing your father just a few minutes ago, but I think that the way he's feeling right now must make up for it."

-X-

In St. Mungos, the order sat around waiting for the already busy medi-witches/wizards to alert them of James' condition. It hadn't been long but the healers said that they should bring him some clothing from home, seeing as he would have to say overnight.

Lily, who was already cooping with Rose's kidnapping by Harry and had already talked to the Aurors, she could barley keep going so making the trip home was out of the question.

So, being the good friend he was, Sirius left to go get him something else to wear.

An hour passed and the doors burst open, multiple healers rushing a man down the halls passed them. They gasped... it was Sirius.

He's face was scratched and bruised, along with a few burns here and there. His clothing was ripped and lightly singed.

They questioned the healers and all they could gather was that there had been an explosion and he was caught just out of range. Then Aurors came and questioned them about what happened at Potter manor. When Lily told them that she didn't know what they were talking about, the man held up a photo, depicting the burning remains of their home.

Now she understood what Harry had said, two presents, shooting James and leaving him for dead, and now, blowing up the manor...

Preview over...

Read and Review, let me know if I should continue.


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Brother

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 9: Meet the Brother

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-X-

A pair of green eyes snapped open and shot around the dark place she was in until they rested on the only other person in the room.

"W-where am I?" she half asked, half wondered before trying to move, only to find that she was held in place by cold metal.

Harry flipped a switch on the wall and the room was bathed in light, making her wince at the sudden change, "You my dear, are now a prisoner in my hidden base," he answered in a cool tone.

"D-deatheater!" she started before his cruel laugh stopped her.

"Foolish girl, I am no deatheater of a simple halfblooded fool like Tom Riddle." he hissed, walking over to her.

"Y-You?" Rose breathed out, recognizing the mismatched eyes.

Harry smirked, "Hello Rose, it's been years,"

Rose looked at him in confusion, "I... know you?" she asked slowly, not recognizing him due to the shadows on his face created by the glaring light above her.

His smirk faded and was replaced with a frown, "I see..." he muttered, "You too have forgotten the existence of your older brother,"

"... H-Harry?" she whispered, "Your my big brother?"

"Once upon a time,"

Harry stepped away from her, he had reframed from waking her and ordered that she be placed in the chamber, strapped on his new toy, a large table like device that held a person spread-eagle. It connected to a small computer node which he could use to make the round table rotate, spin, and raise up so that the person would be laying vertical. It also had a neat little feature where he could electrocute the person. Making it so that he wouldn't have to waste his magic on doing it himself.

"I thought you were dead," Rose spoke up.

Harry snorted, pressing the button on the computer to sit her up. "Let me guess, James told you that?"

Rose stayed silent, looking to the floor.

"James never liked me, your fame made you his favorite. He hated the fact that I was the oldest, making me the heir of the family. He couldn't do anything about it so he ignored me choosing to spoil you while hoping that I would fade to darkness, never to be seen again. I still remember how I could walk through the crowds at _your_ birthday parties like a shadow, never noticed and ignored." he spoke bitterly. "My only joy those days was when I got my card from Remus, I had a special place right on my dresser for them all... all five of them while your presents spilled into the ten rooms beside yours."

Rose felt tears pooling in her eyes, "You really are my brother," she whispered, looking at him with those green eyes.

Harry turned to her and laughed, "That's right my dear sister, I am your long lost brother. The black sheep. The fallen one... the one who lived in your shadow since the age of one." he said, his voice dropping lower until it was a growl, "I've dreamed of revenge on you all for so long, my only regret was not killing your father just a few minutes ago, but I think that the way he's feeling right now must make up for it."

-X-

In St. Mungos, the order sat around waiting for the already busy medi-witches/wizards to alert them of James' condition. It hadn't been long but the healers said that they should bring him some clothing from home, seeing as he would have to say overnight.

Lily, who was already cooping with Rose's kidnapping by Harry and had already talked to the Aurors, she could barley keep going so making the trip home was out of the question.

So, being the good friend he was, Sirius left to go get him something else to wear.

An hour passed and the doors burst open, multiple healers rushing a man down the halls passed them. They gasped... it was Sirius.

He's face was scratched and bruised, along with a few burns here and there. His clothing was ripped and lightly singed.

They questioned the healers and all they could gather was that there had been an explosion and he was caught just out of range. Then Aurors came and questioned them about what happened at Potter manor. When Lily told them that she didn't know what they were talking about, the man held up a photo, depicting the burning remains of their home.

Now she understood what Harry had said, two presents, shooting James and leaving him for dead, and now, blowing up the manor...

-X-

Rose looked at him in confusion and slight fear, "What do you mean?"

Harry smirked, "They came looking for you, when they came in, James was very... confrontational, I had no choice but to shoot him... multiple times."

Rose knew what he meant and gasped.

"I see you not ignorant like many witches and wizards, but don't worry, he isn't dead, I aimed for non vital areas in each of his limbs," he told her, But that is not the only thing I've done, you see, Potter manor holds many bad memories for me, so i decided to get rid of it,"

"W-what?"

"Your home was destroyed, burned to the ground in a magnificent explosion, I doubt anything inside survived. Whoever set them off should live too... I made sure that my orders were clear to use a proximity trigger in the form of a ward and tripwires... so that a passing owl or animal wouldn't trigger it too soon."

Rose blinked in shock as she processed the information that her home was gone. The raw emotion was enough to trigger a accidentally surge of magic.

-BEEP-

Rose let out a loud scream as electricity coursed through her body, forcing her muscles to contract and expand on their on.

Harry watched with a small smirk as she slumped down, her body smoking slightly from the intense heat. "Rose my dear sister, I wouldn't use too much magic if I were you, I had to place extra precautions on you."

Rose's breathing came in shaky half gasps and half sobs, the pain from the electrocution was excruciating. "W-wh-what?"

"Sister, we are a rarity even in the magical world, we are the perfect twins. Only one part of our DNA is different and that is what determines our gender and to top it off, the only physical feature we share is our eyes, we look nothing alike. I am cursed with the looks of James Potter while you are blessed with our mothers looks..." his voice held a sharp tone, filled with anger and hate.

Harry stared into her tearful eyes, "My wards are controlled by magic and blood, only one such as us can control them... I could not allow you to control the wards since we have identical blood so I locked it away. But you still had excess magic that escaped so I hooked you into this machine, which activated when you tapped into that small amount of magic and used that to electrocute you."

She looked away from him, making him frown.

"Do stop being childish, is isn't fitting for one such as us, a pureblood,"

Rose laughed, "We aren't pure bloods Harry, if you were really my brother you'd know that," she muttered, "Moms a muggleborn,"

Harry stalked forward and grabbed her face, turning her head to look at him, "Foolish sister, you know nothing of our mothers bloodline, even she doesn't."

She looked into his eyes as one turned red and felt her body heat up, she couldn't believe that she was starting to get off on this. but what she didn't know, was what he was really doing.

Harry watched her eyes while pushing his magic through her and ever so slowly, her left eye turned a bloody red just like his, making his own eyes soften ever so slightly.

"We aren't halfblooded Rose, we are better... stronger... thinking about it, we're better than the pureblood fools that inhabit the world, our blood is the equivalent of a gods... and Lily doesn't even know it."

He let her face go and caressed her blushing cheek. "Lily Evans doesn't exist, she never did. She was adopted by the Evans family when she was young, her mother was killed just minutes after her birth and her father, our grandfather was forced to send her away for her own good,"

"How... how do you know this?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I can not tell you, you are not trusted by the dark lord."

"Voldem-"

"NO!" Harry hissed, "Don't you call that halfblood roach by that title, every time I hear it or call him that I feel like I'm going to snap. He will never be a true dark lord..."

Rose jumped in fright at his harsh voice and started getting scared as he turned away and started pressing buttons on the terminal. A loud beep came from the machine and she cringed, waiting for the pain.

-Click-

She yelped as her arms and legs were freed, causing her to fall to the smooth cold floor in a undignified pile. She looked up and saw his amused expression, "You ass,"

The male laughed, "My you are already making progress, not only are you calling the person holding your life in the palm of his hand names but you have yet to ask about your friends," he said while cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms, making her eyes widen.

"Ginny and Hermione?"

He nodded, "Alive and well... for now, should you cause unneeded problems for me I will not only punish you, but your friends as well."

She looked down at the ground in defeat.

"Here are the rules, You will do as your told, when you are told, how you are told. Failure to do so is not recommended. You will be confined to a prison cell until you earn the right to walk around my base... supervised until I say otherwise. You will be given three meals a day, a chance to shower, and clean clothing, all of which are a privilege and not a right so I will take them away. Honestly, you are probably the luckiest prisoners I've ever kept, I am known for my sadistic nature around the deatheater circles..." Harry said while muttering the last part, just loud enough for her to hear. "Do you understand?"

She nodded, still on the floor at his feet, "Yes,"

He nodded, not that she could see it, "Good, now Fox 1, escort my sister to her cell," he called out as a cloaked man entered the room, his cloak billowing similarly to Snapes.

"Yes master," the man stated, walking over and picking Rose up effortlessly.

"Oh and Rose..." Harry called.

The man stopped and turned the girl so that she could see him.

"It's nice to have you here," he told her with a sick and cruel smirk, making her insides chill.

-X-

The Order was in chaos, two of it's members were hospitalized, three of the children were captured, the witches and wizards were panicking at the dark lords return, and the Ministry was now even slower than before, with Fudge trying his damnedest to keep from being impeached, pushing the blame on other departments with no success.

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table while waiting for the order to come to order. Lily was in shock and sat silently on her chair with an equally shocked and tearful Molly beside her. Remus was at the hospital waiting to hear anything about James and Sirius. Tonks was trying to comfort the two women as best she could, but with little success, she herself being worried about her cousin. Moody was the calmest of the bunch, grumbling to himself on how he should have seen the trap coming, as he had done so before seeing as he was so paranoid. Snape was in his corner, just as shocked but easily hiding it, but he was paler than normal, his eyes seemingly haunted and full of disgust.

"Is there anything someone would like to say?" Dumbledore asked quietly, his hands clasped in front of him, covering his saddened face.

"James and Sirius won't be out of the hospital for a while," Lily sniffed, "James had a bullet in each sholder and each knee, the healers said that they were coated in some kind of poison that ate away at the bone until they were removed. He'll have to take doses of Skelegrow to grow them back. Sirius was unconscious but other than that he'll be ok."

Kingsley leaned forward, "From the investigation, we were able to piece together that the bombs weren't meant to kill him. We found a thin tripwire not too far into the anti apparition wards as well as the remains of a wardstone, which, when triggered, set the bombs off." he stated with a sigh, "Apart from that, we were unable to find anything else, it was all burned from the resulting fire."

Moody made his presence known, "The kids smart, he obviously knew that no one would be there and sent someone to trap the manor while no one was around." he grumbled, "He also knew that the department would be doing work on the floo systems in the area, thanks to the notices they sent out,"

"Meaning that he knew no one could floo inside the manor and would have to apparate to the apparition zone just outside the wards." Tonks finished.

"Yes,"

Dumbledore sighed, "How about you Severus, have you heard anything about the children?"

Snape cleared his throat, "I just heard of everything that's happened, I was out on an assignment to prove my loyalty to them as well as for them to see if I could handle it." he spoke, bringing everyone's attention to him, "My mission was to inspect very important shipment for Harry while he was busy taking care of something else. The first container held a large amount of illegal muggle drugs, they wouldn't let me see the second because I wasn't a complete member yet, but the third... it was filled with women... to be sold as slaves on the Russian black market."

Everyone felt the atmosphere of the room darken even more than it already had.

"I will see what I can find out after the meeting, I have to meet Harry to tell him that I've completed my mission for him,"

"Please," Lily whispered, her saddened voice making everyone go silent, "Severus please, find out if the girls are ok,"

He nodded slowly, "I will,"

-X-

Harry left the base, leaving the Fox unit to hold the base. The Fox unit were his guards, assigned to protect and patrol his base. The five worked in shifts, one would monitor security wards and modified muggle cameras while two others would patrol the base, leaving the other two to train. They weren't specialized like the Ravens or the Tiger units, they were well rounded.

The Tiger unit however were his heavy soldiers, specializing in destructive spells and highly trained in the art of blitzkrieg, or lightning warfare. Aside from the standard cloak and wands they were assigned an assault rifle, a pistol, combat knives, bulletproof vests charmed to completely block basic spells like the knock back jinx and stunners while partly blocking more advanced ones like the severing curse and blasting hex. Aside from that they were allowed to customize their weaponry and uniforms, even having the choice of selecting extra equipment to carry.

Tiger 1 had a standard set but chose to carry an extra Makarov while Tiger 5 asked for a under-barrel grenade launcher, which he got.

If his suspicions were correct, his Tigers were about to see a lot more action in the wizarding world. He had taken to contracting them out to warlords in warring countries for a while, to give them combat training.

But now he had to go and meet Severus and then Voldemort, to promote Severus... if his mission went well that is.

Walking through the halls of Riddle manor he walked straight into Voldemort's study and found the man at his desk holding the fake prophecy in his hand.

"Ah Harry, I was wondering when you would show up, your plan went off without a problem and now I have what I want."

Harry crossed his arms with an air of indifference, "That's great,"

"I also heard about your exploits while the Potters were in Diagon, good work destroying their home."

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't hard to do,"

Voldemort looked away from the orb and at Harry, "Is something wrong?" he questioned, noticing his colder than normal tone and short answers.

Harry shook his head, "No nothings wrong, but Snape will be arriving soon to be officially inducted to the inner circle. I know it's tradition that the members of the inner circle be assigned a duty by you but I wish for you to make him my... assistant of sorts."

"Really?" the snakefaced man murmered, "I was planning on making him my personal potions brewer."

"You can still get potions from him, but I belive he would be more useful as my assistant. Besides, he may be loyal now but I wouldn't put it past him be turn on us once he starts getting inner-circle information. With him as my assistant, I can watch him closer and regulate what he gets to hear outside of missions. Besides, I need a arrand boy that dosen't include outer and lower circle bugs."

Voldemort nodded, "So be it, after the induction, I will assign him to you as your assistant... though, I doubt that Bellatrix will apricatte it." he said, letting Harry know that he knew about the relationship between them.

Harry smirked, "She might, but she is already my assistant... my... _personal_ assistant, she's just about as hands on as possible,"

To be continued...

-X-

Well, here's chapter nine... it isn't as long as I planned but I'm already a little behind on things.

Well, as usual, Review and share your thoughts, the more I get the more I write. It's such a great feeling to know that people read and enjoy your work.


	10. Chapter 10: The Way I See Things

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 10: The Way I See Things

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-X-

(I forgot to mention, the Tiger unit's uniform is dark brown.)

Rose stayed silent as she was carried by the cloaked man. Any steam she had was long gone by the time she was dropped onto the cold stone floor of her cell.

"Rose!"

She looked up to see Hermione and Ginny on their knees with their faces against the metal bars of their cells, looking at her with fear and worry in their eyes.

"Rose are you ok?" Hermione asked loudly, "Where are we?"

Rose sat up, "We were captured, were prisoners now,"

"You-Know-Who captured-" started Ginny only to have the other redhead cut her off.

"No, You-Know-Who didn't catch us... it was Harry,"

The two girls blinked, not recognizing the name in the least.

Rose sighed, "... My big brother,"

Had they not already been silent, the pair would have gone mute.

"Y-your... you... wha'?" Ginny asked in shock.

Hermione was much more composed, "But I thought your brother died?"

Rose sighed again, "Me too, but I saw him clear as day, he looks just like my... our father." she said while sitting and pulling her knees to her chest.

The girl told the pair everything, how Harry was dark and working for another dark lord, the rules that they had to follow, and explained some of what Harry had told her about James. The pair took it about as well as expected. Anger at being prisoners, pity for Harry's treatment by James, fear at what might happen, and finally depression.

They backed into their individual cells and sat on the bunk beds given to them, they were nice enough, the thin but comfortable mattress had a clean white sheet and a pillow just as thin and white at the rest of the bed. The walls were solid gray and smooth, made of concrete and spelled to be smooth as glass.

Each had a single toilet and a small sink right beside it, nothing blocking the view giving them an exposed feeling when they were to use it.

They spent what seemed like hours down there just ideally talking back and fourth, glade that at least they were able to talk freely with the others.

Suddenly a loud unlocking sound echoed and a woman walked in, wearing a cloak over her body but her face was un-hooded. She pushed a small metal cart towards them with an emotionless face and stopped in front of their cells.

"Master sends his apologies that he wouldn't be able to bring you your dinner." She said while picking up a pair of treys and taking them to both Ginny and Hermione. She picked another up and walked across to Roses cell and handed her one as well as a box with a small bow. "Master also would like to see you tomorrow morning for an early breakfast and requests that you wear this,"

Rose took them consciously, "What if I don't want to?" she questioned.

The woman didn't miss a beat, "He said to inform you that should you refuse, he will understand..." She stopped for a second, "But as he told you before, not only you will suffer the consciences but your friends too."

With that, the woman turned on her heel, "You have half an hour to eat, after that the treys will disappear," she said while pushing the back to where she came from.

The three looked at each other with wide eyes. Huffing, she knew that she couldn't disobey her brother no matter what, he already proved that he would hurt her if he had to and wasn't above harming her friends. She had already known that she wouldn't be able to refuse his request before she even asked the woman but her curiosity got the best of her.

Looking at her trey, she was pleasantly surprised to find a nice spread, a small helping of mashed potatoes with gravy, a small ear of corn, a few pieces of chicken, some garden peas, a few pieces of bread, and a plastic cup full of what she was sure was pumpkin juice.

"Wow," Hermione said after taking a few bites from her plate, "I thought it was going to be a stale loaf of bread,"

The others shared her thoughts and took a large gulp from their drink.

"Oh please," stated a males voice, one that Rose instantly recognized as Harry's, "I throw out stale bread, your my guests of honor, true prisoners don't get fed and usually die within a few hours,"

He walked in slowly, his face blank of all expression.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Rose told him while the other two girls were checking him out.

Harry smirked darkly, "I did didn't I? Well the truth is, I just wanted you to drink from the goblet without being suspicious?"

His words hit them like a ton of bricks.

"You... you... you poisoned us?" Ginny whimpered while her face paled and she started trying to spit it out.

Harry shook his head, "Poisoned? No, but I did have Roses the pumpkin juice spiked with something."

Hermione and Ginny stopped trying to throw up and looked to Rose, who was slowly dropping to her knees on the floor and grasping at her head while crying.

"It hurts," she said, stating the obvious, "W-what... did you... do to me? AHH,"

Harry watched as she abandoned her head and clawed at her stomach, "I did you a favor, soon little sister you will see things the way I do," he said walking forward, opening the cell door as if it was unlocked.

Walking over, Harry knelt down and looked the writhing girl in the eyes, his single crimson eye looking at hers as the left eye seemed to flicker back and forth.

"You will not die here Rose, no matter how much pain you feel. It may seem like your dying but the feeling will soon pass. Go on, pass out and accept the cold embrace of sleep. When you wake up, you will see things differently,"

His words were like magic, slowly, she fainted from the pain, her head resting on the floor while her plate of food sat on the bed.

Standing up, Harry looked over his sholder at the two girls and smirked evilly, making them shrink back in fear. "Feel honored, you are one of the few to witness a rare ritual. Her blood is being cleansed and soon she will ascend to the ranks of a true pureblood,"

He chuckled darkly, walking out of the prison cell and out of the prison itself, leaving an unconscious Rose and two scared teen behind him.

-X-

Walking through the complex, Harry felt the phone in his pocket vibrate, pulling it out he checked the ID and flipped it open, "Yes sir?"

"..."

"Of course sir, the manor had been destroyed, James Potter is hospitalized as well as Sirius Black."

"..."

"Yes sir, Rose Potter has been captured and is now being held under the watchful eyes of the Fox and Raven Unit."

"..."

"I have sir, she is going through the cleansing process now, soon any blocks and charms on her other than the ones I have placed on her will be destroyed."

"..."

"No sir, the only spy they know of is Snape who is spying for them and I will have him under heavy watch soon,"

"..."

"Riddle? That fool still thinks he has the true prophecy, he has no idea that I switched it with a fake orb and still believes that I'm the chosen one."

"..."

"Of course not sir, Dumbledore is none the wiser. He still thinks that Riddle is the True Dark Lord."

"..."

"Riddles little band of pawns are nothing, I've been picking them off one by one. Those that got too close to the truth have been killed, under the guise of being 'traitors'. My position as Riddles second in command took care of any questions about proof."

"..."

"Riddle is clueless, he knows that there are spies in the deatheaters but he has no idea that I am, in fact, causing most of his problems. I've shut down Lucious Malfoy's legal business's, sent in tips to the aurors about shipments and raids, and even set up a few of the inner-circle. His finances depend sorely on me and I could cripple him at any given moment,"

"..."

Harry stopped walking as he entered his office in the complex, "Fudge sir? That bumbling idiot is trying to keep his seat as Minister of Magic."

"..."

"I agree sir, but killing him now would cause too many problems, he may be a bug but he's still a slightly influential bug."

"..."

"... Yes my lord,"

"..."

"I understand,"

Closing his phone with a snap, Harry dialed another number, "It's me..."

-X-

The next morning Rose sat up with a loud gasp, looking around franticly she cried out, waking the other two girls up.

"Rose what's wrong?" Hermione yelled, abandoning her breakfast and trying to force the bars open, wanting to help her best friend.

"B-b-blood... it's everywhere!" Rose cried out.

Ginny and Hermione looked across into her cell as hard as they could but wasn't able to see anything.

"I don't see any blood Rose," Ginny called, straining her eyes.

Rose turned to look at them with wide, terrified eyes, only to make them gasp.

"Y-Your eye!" Ginny said pointing at her, "It's red, just like his!"

After a few minutes Rose finally calmed down, "B-but I see it, there's something written on the wall in blood, it's like a puzzle of some kind,"

"What's it say?" the bushy haired girl questioned,

"It's not a sentence, it's... just a bunch of letters in the shape of a pyramid."

T  
Y L  
W D E  
N A E S  
E G Y A I  
Y E S I R S  
E O T T D L T  
O D U H H O I E  
R S O S I E M T R

Rose turned to look at Hermione, who was writing the letters on the floor with her ketchup.

Noticing the looks she said, "What? I asked for some to eat my sausage with. Mind your own business."

Rose snorted, finding a small amount of humor despite her confusion.

Suddenly, the bloody on the walls faded, leaving it just as it was the day before.

-X-

Sitting at the table in the eating area, Harry read through the paper while a house elf cooked of him and his sister, whom he was about to have brought in. Looking at the paper he smirked before folding it over, hiding the front page and holding it out to the side.

Around the table stood all of Fox and Raven unit, each wearing their cloaks and hoods. The closest walked forward and took the paper for him and stepped back.

"Master, your meal is ready sir," the elf said bowing as it popped in.

"Good... Raven 3, go and fetch Rose from her cell, if she isn't dressed tell her to hurry up... or else." Harry said leaning back.

"At once master,"

-X-

"Ah ha!" Hermione cheered, "I did it!"

Ginny snored on her cot, having been put to sleep by Hermione rambling while she tried to figure out the meaning of the letters. Rose was also laying on her cot, her legs crossed while staring at the ceiling above her.

Sitting up, Rose looked at the bucktoothed girl and snickered at the sight of the red smudges on her face.

Hearing the snickering, Hermione frowned, "Keep it to yourself, but it says, 'Rose do you see things the way I do my dear little sister'. It was a simple but complex puzzle, all I had to do was rearrange the letters into a sentence, they were all in order just broken up to make a shape."

Just then, the door swung open and in walked a cloaked woman, she walked up to Roses cell and opened to door.

"Change clothes and follow me, Master is waiting for you in the dinning area." she said in a dead tone.

-X-

The sounds of shattering glass and screaming echoed throughout Knockturn alley, the sounds of blasting curses and gunshots periodically joining the mix every few moments. After nearly an hour after the sounds of war had started, the Aurors finally made their way there, late as usual. But luckily or unluckily for them, the shooting and blasting hadn't stopped.

The squad of four aurors who were the first to arrive on scene quickly found themselves in a dead-end ally surrounded by bodies of men and women even a few children full of holes. some were even missing hugh chunks of flesh. Blood splattered the walls like paint, pooling at the bottom. The wall behind them was full of holes.

A muggleborn instantly knew what had went down, "An execution!" he said in a haunted voice, "They herded into the alley and were unable to escape,"

"And we mowed them down," another voice said.

Before they could scream a dull clicking sound followed by a thump reached their ears.

As the world around them seemed to explode, a man seemed to appear from the shadows, an AK74 with an under barrel grenade launcher in his hands.

Pulling the clip from the gun, he stuffed it into a bottomless pouch on his belt and pulled an extra mag from another before reloading the grenade launcher as well.

"This is Tiger 5, aurors have port keyed in, setting up proximity mines at portkey station," Tiger 5 (Uucloaked) reported through his headphones.

A small light on the small receiver just below his collarbone flashed green, "This is Tiger 1, our mission has not been completed, eliminate any auror personal with extreme prejudice."

In another part of knockturn another Tiger made his way through the dark alley. Dressed in the standard BDU with a black bullet proof vest over top as well as a ski mask over his face. In his hands was a shortened AK with a foldable stock and slung over his sholder was a Dragunov.

"This is Tiger 3, one target has been eliminated,"

"Copy that. Let's hurry up and finish this,"

-X-

Rose shuffled through the door to the dinning area, stumbling as the cloaked girl prodded her in the back.

The dinning room was nothing special, a table similar to one from hogwarts sat in the middle with one enough chairs to fit twenty people. In the middle, directly across from her sat her brother, sipping glass of what she suspected to be fire whisky, as if the bottle in front of him didn't give it away.

"Ah Rose, nice of you to join me," Harry spoke motioning to the chair across from him, "Have a seat,"

Walking over with small calculating steps she looked around and noticed the multiple figures standing on each side of him.

"It wasn't like I had a choice," she snipped softly, sitting on the chair and keeping her hands in her lap.

Harry smirked, "I guess not," he said before taking a sip from the glass, "Would you like some?"

Rose eyed it suspiciously, "After what you did?" she said in a 'are you stupid?' tone, making Harry chuckle.

"I guess your right..." he stopped to open the bottle and take a large gulp, loudly drinking it to show that it wasn't spiked.

A glass was poured for her and she shyly took it.

Harry watched as she studied it, probably the first time she ever held something like that in her hand. Gazing at her as she took a sip he laughed as she choked and sputtered on the alcohol, the burning taking her by surprise. After a minute she glared at Harry with her watery eyes, making him snort.

Soon the house elf brought the food out with a pop and placed it on the table before leaving with a bow.

"I must say Rose, you live up to your name," Harry said suddenly after a minute, "While I dislike our mother she is beautiful as a flower, just as you are."

Rose looked down at her plate to hide a blush, inwardly disgusted with herself for liking how her own BROTHER though she looked pretty.

A few moments of silence passed before Rose quietly asked, "Why are you doing this, why are you holding us prisoner?"

Snapping his finger, Harry held out his hand and the newspaper from before was placed in his hand. "This will answer part of your question,"

Taking it, she gasped.

**_Dark Lord declares war on Ministry of Magic._**

Looking at the paper Harry flips the page and she pales at the next heading.

**_Arthur Weasley wanted for murder and aiding deatheaters._**

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11: The Set Up

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 11: The Set Up

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-X-

Rose stared at the heading in horror, Mr. Weasley was a deatheater and murderer? But he had been so kind to everyone, giving what he could and taking only what he and his family needed to get by. It was unthinkable... impossible... there was no way it was true.

But sadly, there was a magical picture of him openly talking to known deatheaters and another of him casting the killing curse at a muggle.

"A war is on the horizon Rose and you have been deemed important by my master. You may not see it now but we are doing you and your friends a favor, seeing as everyone seems to think that you'll save them all from the big bad closet halfblood by the name of Tom Riddle." Harry spoke, "Here you will be held until you truly see things in the correct light, something that you would never be able to do out in a hypocritical place like the wizarding UK. Fools like Dumbledore preach that those who delve into the so called Dark arts are monsters but seem to forget that his best friend was, at one time, Lord Gellert Grindelwald, the most powerful 'Dark' Wizard of all time,"

"N-no way!" Rose murmured. Not only did she still find it hard to believe that Mr. Weasley had killed someone but to hear that the greatest light wizard's best friend was once Grindelwald was very shocking.

Harry took a sip from his glass, "It's not that hard to believe Rose, Ying and Yang, within darkness there is light, within light there is darkness. Nothing in this life is pure... Take me for example, I love torture, killing, and fucking,"

Rose blushed at the mention of sex.

"But here you and your fine female friends are, unharmed and for the most part... untouched. For all my so called, 'Evil and darkness' you haven't been through one of my torture sections, raped and your sure not being starved," He declared motioning to the nearly empty plate.

"Do you want to know the real reason so many spells are branded as dark? Those simpering fools in the ministry are afraid, if a spell is able to break an auror standard shield it's automatically called dark or if someone like Fudge can't cast it and gets angry, he calls it dark. Those who are in power fear a stronger power that could best them."

-X-

"Arthur Weasley!" an Auror yelled kicking down the door to his house, surprising everyone inside, "Your under arrest!"

As he as bound by the Aurors, Molly demanded to know the charges, only to be handed a copy of the Prophet, making her faint.

-X-

"Tell me Rose, did you see things differently this morning?"

The redhead looked him in the eyes, seeing that his right eye was now red, "Yea, what was all that in my cell?"

Harry smirked devilishly, "It was a puzzle to see if your eyes had developed correctly, also to see if you had what it took to figure it out."

"What is it, my eye I mean."

Harry leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, "You've heard of Merlin's mage sight correct? The legendary eyes able to see pure magic that lesser beings are unable to see or even feel?"

At her nod he continued, "Well, ours is similar to that, but much less is know about it. While Merlin was able to see pure magic from nature ours can only see magic in wards and charms, but with a bit of refinement and training, our eyes can tell the difference between friend and foe, lighting up our enemies in a bright red glow. I've also found it to be able to tell if a person is lying. It's why I'm such a good interrogator."

"You've probably heard about it briefly in class before, when you were going over Merlin or whatever. Due to it's appearance, people dubbed it, Diabolus-Oculus or, the Devils Eye, said to have been a gift from the devil itself."

Rose blinked, "So... I've had this ever since I was born?" she questioned.

He nodded, "Yes, but I had to give you a potion to force it to awaken, as well as destroy all the blocks and charms you had on you... other than the ones I placed on you,"

The redhead snapped to attention, "Other blocks and charms?" she asked in a low voice.

Harry nodded, "Yes, you had quite a few tracking charms on you as well as two blocks on your magic, one to keep magically powerful children from accidentally using too much magic and killing themselves as well as a block used to mess with your spells, dampening your magic so that you had to use more to cast a simple spell. Normally it's a good way to train but with the first block it hindered you more than it helped. Other than that you had a faulty compulsion charm, and from the looks of it, it was suppose to force you to become attracted to someone, luckily for you, whoever did it didn't do it right because with it being as powerful as it was, you would've been reduced to a horny schoolgirl whenever said person got near you,"

Rose grit her teeth and clenched her jaw, her anger making her eye turn a blazing red. How dare someone try to force her into a relationship, much less one where she acted like a slut for someone.

Harry felt her anger and watched as she tried to contain herself. Had he not blocked her magic he was sure that things would be exploding from accidental bursts of magic.

"Stand down," he spoke to the two units, noticing how they were about to move and stop her from doing anything. He wanted to see what she did.

After a tense few minutes, Harry was proud but slightly disappointed when she leaned back in her seat and took a calming deep breath. Proud because she controlled herself but disappointed for the same reason as he wanted to see her lose it and break something.

Clapping his hands, Harry nodded to her, "Nice work sister, you kept your cool. As a reward, you and your friends are being moved into a combined cell and will be given a list of books to chose from. Tell your escort and they will be delivered to you later... now Raven 1, please show my sister and her friends to her new cell."

The person on his right bowed, "Yes master,"

As Rose stood up and followed the woman to the door, he brothers voice called out.

"I'm proud of you Rose, your proving to be less of a lion and more of a snake,"

Watching as Rose walked out of the room, Harry dismissed the rest of the units with a wave and pulled the newspaper back towards him. Looking at the article about Arthur he chuckled and finished off his glass in one gulp.

FLASHBACK

_Harry leaned against the wall in the Department of Mysteries, watching as a group of deatheaters tortured Arthur. His plan was simple, send a message to the man asking for his help then ambush him when he arrived._

_Arthur was a simple man, but his love for muggle technology made him the odd ball around his department, but when he got the chance to come to this particular department he was excited and came as quickly as possible. Seeing as he hardly got the chance to come down to the mysterious department._

_The deatheaters stopped torturing him as Voldemort, who was stood off to the side ordered them to back away._

_His familiar, Nagini slithered over and at Voldemort command, bit Arthur's arm, injecting it's special venom._

_As the red headed man stated groaning from the pain, Voldemort and the others started leaving, portkeying out until Harry was the only one left._

_Walking over he knelt down over the man, grabbing his hair and turning him to face his mask. "You will live through this, I promise you that bloodtratior,"_

_Harry pushed his head to the side before standing up, walking away he drew his wand and shot a blasting hex at the wall setting off the whole departments alarm system and portkeying out before the wards closed in on him._

_Landing in his office, he held up his hand and smirked at the red hairs between his fingers, "Now all I need is that polyjuice potion from Snape."_

FLASHBACK END

Harry gave himself a self-satisfied grin, "Speaking of Snape, I need to get ready, his induction into the inner circle starts soon,"

-X-

Walking into Riddle manor, Harry donned his mask and straightened his vest. As Riddles second in command he needed to get their slightly early and oversee the preparations. He also wanted to meet up with Bella later to explain why Snape was going to be assigned to him while she wasn't. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Bellatrix fueled by jealousy.

Walking into Voldemort's throne room, he found a bunch of house elves cleaning the stone floors quickly.

"Hurry it up you worthless elves!" Harry hissed suddenly, making them all jump and the closest one fall to the ground screaming in terror as it noticed him.

"MASTER HARRY SIR DON'T KILLS ME PLEASE!" it squealed before passing out, making Harry snicker.

"I see your having fun," Voldemort droned walking in behind him, looking at the twitching elf just a few feet away.

Harry looked at him, "Hello Father,"

Voldemort walked across the room and sat down on the throne, "We will start soon, everyone should arrive shortly followed by Snape."

He nodded and stalked into the shadows before leaning on the side of the large throne, "These rituals are always boring,"

Voldemort nodded too, "Yes, that is why I've had the deatheaters bring in some entertainment for after the ritual, feel like giving us another show?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe... wait a minute... no I'm not going to..."

Voldemort looked at him and saw the smirk on his face, "Care to share?"

"If Snape is going to be my new helper, he has to be able to do what I do... he will torture and kill the unlucky person,"

Not long after arriving, the other inner circle members filed in one after the other, each bowing to their master. Harry saw the dark frizzled hair belonging to Bellatrix and discreetly got her attention, Knowing that she would seek him out after everything was over.

"Today..." Voldemort started, his snaky voice echoing off the stone, "We gain a new member in our circle. He has proved himself loyal and has been vouched for. Today, we induct... Severus Snape..."

The door swung open magically and Snape was seen standing there, dressed in his robes with his outer circle mask.

Snape felt his heart thump in his chest, he had been waiting in the Underground bar to see Harry, to report his... successful mission. He had sat outside the door to his office for nearly an hour before the house elf popped in and handed him a message to come to the dark lords headquarters in exactly thirty minutes, dressed in his mask and robes.

When he arrived, another elf told him that he was to wait until the doors opened for him.

So, unable to hear anything going on inside the room, he slowly started to think that this might be a set up, that they had found out he was a spy. But before thoughts of escaping came to mind, the door swung open, and he saw the entire inner circle and Voldemort looking at him.

Walking in, he bowed.

"Stand in the middle of the circle," Voldemort snipped, almost as if Snape should've already known. When he did, the inner circle... circle closed around him, closing off the small opening he had came through.

"Severus Snape, you have been chosen to join the inner circle... kneel and pledge your allegiance,"

Doing at he was told, Snape dropped to one knee and recited his pledge of loyalty, a small promise to uphold his beliefs and never betray his master. Normally magic would kick in and sometimes make it an unbreakable vow, but sadly for Voldemort, Snape didn't see the man as his master

Next came Harry's part, as the one who bought Snape in, he had to finish it.

Walking from the shadows, Harry approached him, "Severus, I brought you in. You proved that you were better than the outer circle. Remove your mask and drop it to the ground that part of your life is over."

Just as soon as the mask touched the stone and Snape moved his hand, Harry's boot crushed it, the sudden loud shattering sound making a few flinch even if they knew it was about to happen.

"Should you betray us, the fate of your mask will be your own... and as the one who brought you into our circle, I will be the one to kill you." Harry's voice was cold and cruel as he spoke, his eyes glaring into Snapes.

He stopped and summoned a mask before handing it to Snape. "Wear your new mask and rank with pride,"

Snape turned the mask over and looked at the white skull, it only covered the top part of his face, leaving his lower jaw and mouth exposed. Flipping it back over, he placed it over his face, making the sticking charm on the inside activate.

Harry back away and into the shadows next to Voldemort's throne.

As Snape stood, the rest of the deatheaters shuffled aside and made him a place to stand. "Congratulations Severus," Voldemort said as a few of the closest deatheaters patted him on the back while welcoming him, "With your induction into my inner circle, you must be given a new job to go along with your rank. As such... you are assigned to work under my second in command."

Snapes head snapped up to Voldemort then to the side where Harry was standing.

Harry stepped up again, "Yes Snape believe it or not you now work under my command, and as such..." A muggle man was brought in by a portkey, "You will take my place in today's entertainment."

Snape looked back and forth between the man and Harry, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

"What's the matter Snape, are you hesitating... did I make a mistake in choosing you?"

Soon, the screams of the muggle echoed throughout the manor.

-X-

As soon as he could, Snape bolted from the room angry and horrified at himself for torturing a innocent man. Making his way towards the floo, a voice made him pause.

"Were do you think you're going Snape?"

Turning around he found his new 'Boss' walking up to him, his hands clapped behind his back, "You left in a hurry, I met to speak with you before you left."

Harry pulled a muggle cellphone from behind his back, "As my... second in command, I have to be able to contact you when ever I need to. It's programmed to Dial and receive only one number, mine... keep it on you at all times." He then presented a slim plastic card in his other hand. "This is a key card to my compound and business, there given to all my employees and can only access certain areas and things. As you can see it's level 1, the lowest level, more than enough for you to work with... Now run along, I'll be in touch,"

Snape took the two items and looked them over, looking up to see Harry walking away and disappearing up the stairs.

Looking back down, he studied the phone and card. The phone was simple, no fancy designs just a phone for making calls. The card however was different, it was gray and had 'LV-1' printed on the front while the back had small metal plates along one edge with barcodes stamped into it.

The greasy haired man shook his head and grabbed a pinch of powder before throwing it into the flames. Speaking the name of his home softly, he stepped into the floo and left in a flash of green flame.

-X-

Harry walked upstairs towards Bellatrix's room, she had left just before Snape and he could tell she was jealous of the man and mad at him for not taking her over Snape.

Knocking on her door, he waited for her to answer, but when she didn't he turned the handle, only to find it locked. He sighed, "I'm coming in," he yelled before jurking the knob towards him and twisting. The locks on most doors were cheap and easy to break or get past without the use of magic.

Opening the door, he found Bellatrix sitting on her bed with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Before you even start, "Harry started, stopping her from speaking, "There is a perfectly good reason that I didn't take you instead of Snape."

Bella looked at him and stuck her lip out, "Well?"

Harry closed the door and silently cast a privacy charm, as not to be over heard, "First off, Snape is a spy."

"WHA-"

Harry cut her off, "And with him working directly under me I can watch him and feed him false information-" He stopped as his phone ringed, Flipping it open he pressed the button and held it to his ear, "Yes?"

"..."

"I see, I'll be right there," he muttered before snapping it shut, "Bellatrix my dear, how would you like to do a job for me, punishing a prisoner of mine?"

The look on her face said it all...

-X-

"GINNY STOP!" Rose screamed at her fellow redhead as she tried in vein to fight her guard.

When they were moved into a larger cell, Ginny had jumped the cloaked woman and tried to take her wand, which had been exposed just minutes before. But sadly for her, the woman known as Raven 1 was much faster and stronger than the teen. slapping her arm away and slamming her into the floor after a quick grapple.

Ginny continued to struggle, ignoring Rose's plea to stop.

Then two men in black uniforms barged in, each going for one of the other teens and forcing them into the large cell before locking the door.

"Ginny you have to stop, your only gonna make things worse," Rose cried, watching as the men grabbed her and lifted her up off the ground.

When she didn't calm down, the woman rared back and punched her in the gut. Winding the redhead and making her throw up. Ginny went limp and whimpered while gasping for breath. The two men let her go and she fell to the ground the sound of her head hitting the ground with a thud, her body laying in what she had just thrown up.

The woman's hood had fallen off during the struggle, exposing her face. She turned to the two men and motioned to the girl at her feet, "Take her to the cage. I'll call Master,"

The men nodded and grabbed the crying girl by the arms, dragging her towards the door leading to the room where Rose had been locked in that table.

Rose ran up to the bars, "Please, she's just scared and want to leave, you can't blame her for that." she pleaded, knowing that she would be brutally punished for attacking one of her brothers soldiers.

Raven 1 turned and looked at her coldly with her emotionless eyes, "She broke the rules, be thankful that you will not be held accountable for her actions, but if you want, I can tell your brother that you wish to share her punishment?"

Rose shook her head timidly and backed away.

Hermione looked at Rose and then the trail of vomit from Ginny, "Rose... what just happened, what are they going to do to her?"

"Harry is going to punish her for attacking his soldier, I hope he doesn't torture her for it,"

-X-

Portkeying into his underground base, Harry smirked at Bellatrix's awestruck face. She had probably never seen a large underground base like this before, only seeing basements and dungeons in Malfoy's, Black, and Riddle manor. Comparing them to his base was like comparing a broom-closet to a castle.

Leading her through the living area, he gave her a quick tour before stopping suddenly, "Bella, I have to ask you something... if Voldemort told you too... would you betray me?"

His sudden question caught her off guard, "Wha... what?"

Harry walked up to her and caressed her face, "Are you completely t loyal to Voldemort... or me?"

Bella leaned into his hand, loving the feeling of his touch, "You..."

Harry smiled at her quick answer, "I'm glade... because I'd hate to have to kill you,"

Her eyes snapped open, "What?"

"I don't follow that halfblood bug, Voldemort is no pureblood. His real name is Tom Riddle son of a pureblood and a muggle man."

Bella took a second to absorb that tidbit then suddenly went off, "THAT LYING SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, "HOW DARE HE MAKE US BOW AND KISS HIS FILTHY ROBES"

Harry waited for her to calm down, "Don't worry Bella, he will not be a problem for much longer, the true Dark Lord will soon reveal himself to the world and take his rightful place as ruler. But that's not what your here for,"

He led her through the door and into a room next to his own personal torture chamber where they were greeted by a small cage hanging from the ceiling by a chain. Inside was a redhead, her shirt and pants missing, leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Meet Ginny Weasley, Rose Potters friend and my prisoner. She attacked one of my soldiers and needs to learn a lesson, do whatever you wish to her, as long as she lives and doesn't have any lasting injuries... In fact, why don't you use her to practice, I know you've been dominating Cissy ever since we came back from Russia."

After blushing up a storm, Bellatrix squealed and cackled evilly before hugging Harry tightly, "Oh thank you master, I'll punish her and make her a good girl just for you."

Rose and Hermione wouldn't sleep at all that night, Ginny's screams and pleas keeping them awake all night long.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review, I love reading long reviews and the more I have to read, the more I right.


	12. Chapter 12: To Kill a Raven

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 12: To Kill a Raven

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

Anyone whose played Legend of the Dragoon will recognize something here.

Which I don't own.

-X-

**_Raid on Knockturn, dozens murdered, thousands of Gallons in damage._**

Harry chuckled to himself as he read the morning paper, what the papers were calling a raid was actually a wide scale assassination on various information dealers and informants not loyal to him. Some had been useful but it was time to liquidate, he spent too much in bribes keeping certain information off the streets, so those that he didn't have to bribe were told to leave just hours before his assault.

He also had them place mines and traps around the alley so that they would have to spend hours if not days combing over the rubble to find and disarm them so that civilians wouldn't trip them and get killed.

Setting the paper down, he saw the Tiger unit sitting down to his left in their training clothes while a house elf served up a platter of toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, and some kind of jelly before bringing them cups of whatever they asked for to drink. To his right saw the Ravens along with two Fox unit soldiers, seeing as the other three were either monitoring the security devices or patrolling the halls around the prison.

Speaking of prisons, he hadn't talked to his sister ever since they had breakfast together. Nor had he checked up on Bella with her new toy.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Bellatrix wondered in and saw him sitting there, "FINALLY!" she screamed in joy, only to have five chairs scrape loudly on the floor and clatter when they fell.

The woman went silent and froze as she found herself held at gunpoint by five men, each aiming a small handgun at various parts of her body, most being vital areas.

Harry looked at her with a grin, "Bella meet the Tiger unit, my heavy weapons soldiers."

She looked down the barrels of the pistols in her face and laughed nervously, "Ah... hi?"

Harry ordered them to stand down, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bellatrix, she will be your new CO when I'm not around." he told them making all twelve people stand and bow to her.

Bella was confused, flattered, and slightly creeped out, "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry leaned back, "You are now a Officer to my soldiers, if I leave the compound you will be in charge and can order them around... with in reason. My orders will always overrule yours." he told her while relaxing, "But enough of that, I didn't see you last night... have fun with Ms. Weasley?"

Bella took a seat across from him, sitting in the same seat as Rose did, "Sure did!" she told him with a grin, "Had her screaming all night long."

Harry looked at her blandly, "So I heard,"

Bella ignored the tone and continued, "I had so much fun tying her up and spanking her, her bum turned redder than a cherry before she started begging me to stop. Saying that she'd be a good girl."

FLASHBACK

_Ginny screamed as Bellatrix swatted her again and again on her bare rump, "NO PLEASE!" she cried, trying to kick her legs as she laid over Bella's lap. "Please," -POP- "AH, PLEASE STOP I'M BEGGING YOU!"_

_Bella just laughed, resting her hand on the girls bright red ass, "Beg all you want, bad little girls like you get punished,"_

_Ginny whimpered as she squeezed her sore bum, "I'll be good, I promise!" she begged with tears running down her face only for Bellatrix to laugh._

_Dropping the bound girl to the floor, a good foot and a half off the ground, Bella took Ginny's discarded panties and conjured them into a paddle full of holes,_

_Seeing this, Ginny tried to roll away, only to turn over and flinch once her abused cheeks pressed into the floor._

_"Where do you think your going?" Bella questioned, pulling the girl up and bending her back over her knee, " Your spankings not over yet!"_

_As Ginny was humiliated and punished, Bellatrix was picturing herself in Ginny's position while Harry paddled her._

FLASHBACK OVER

Harry shook his head, "So what're you going today?" he asked.

"Nothing really," the girl answered while taking what she wanted from Harry's half eaten platter, "Maybe take it up a notch with Ginny,"

"Well make sure to put up a silencing charm, don't want to scare Rose and her friend."

Bella reached for Harry's goblet and nearly dropped it, "Rose... THE Rose Potter? She's here too?" she asked with wide, owlish eyes.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes she is and no you can't play with her like you are with Ginny,"

"AWW, why not?"

Harry looked her in the eyes, "Well beside the fact that I said so... she's my little sister,"

-X-

The cage was a special holding cell used to punish prisoners and break the minds of those Harry had already tortured. The small cage was made so that a full-grown adult could be stuffed inside with just enough room to wiggle around and not constrict breathing. The confined space and thought of dangling from a chain could cause havoc on the mind, especially when the body had already sustained multiple injuries. and suffered much abuse.

Ginny, the current inhabitant of the cage shivered as a cool breeze hit her bare body.

Curled into a ball, the redhead sobbed, the lingering pain from her rear and the humiliation she felt from her treatment and state of dress making her cry.

The woman, who she quickly recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange had taken immense joy in tying her up and ripping her panties off before spanking her for what felt like hours, then using a paddle to do the same. After that she took her bra, leaving her completely nude and then drenching her in freezing cold water, making certain body parts stiffen.

After that, much to the redhead's horror and shame, Bellatrix tweaked her nipples while laughing, making Ginny cry and scream when she pinched hard enough to draw blood.

After hours of being sexually assaulted and humiliated (Nothing X-rated), she was thrown back into the small cage and hoisted back into the air. Ass stinging, body shivering, and stomach empty.

Dangling from the chain, Ginny laid uncomfortably on the metal bars and cried, wishing that she never tried to be a hero and escape with her friends.

-X-

Harry told Bellatrix of his past and to say that she was angry at the Potters was an understatement. She wanted to storm St. Mungos and murder James then kill Lily as well because she let it happen. But sadly for her, Harry put a stop to it as well as any after thoughts on going after Rose instead.

"Bella, if your free today would you be interested in doing some minor work for me. I'm swamped and really don't feel comfortable with getting lower circle deatheaters to take care of it."

The woman looked thoughtful then gave him a, 'what a dumb question' look, "You know I'm free, you plan most of the raids and it's usually up to you when it comes to things like that." she told him blandly.

Harry started to retort but closed his mouth, "Yes... well, are you interested?"

Bella looked thoughtful again, "Well, our new puppy has been fed and watered by one of your people and I don't plan on training her until tonight so sure,"

Harry smirked, "Good," and stood up, "Come with me,"

Bella followed him to an elevator, making a fool of herself when it suddenly moved by screaming and latching on to him, not that either were complaining. Then she stumbled and flinched when it stopped just as quick and buzzed loudly.

"Watch your step," Harry advised as they took a step out. stepping over a small rise on the floor.

The room outside the elevator was more like a hallway, lights built into the floor beside the walls as well as a few on the ceiling lit the place up like a lumos. Bella looked around and spied a small rectangular box attached from the wall by an arm just above the wall, moving from side to side every few seconds while a red light pulsed under a lens.

"I take security seriously around my office and other important places. Probably the only place that doesn't have cameras are the bathrooms, locker rooms, and most bedrooms." Harry told her, "This is a camera, it's the muggle equivalent of a scouring magic ball but more reliable and cheap."

She nodded, "But why do you have cameras in the bedrooms?"

He shrugged, "There only in a few and I plan on giving one to the girls should they prove to be good girls and trustworthy."

"What if they try to escape?"

Harry snorted at her question, "Rose's magic has been sealed off with a charm that only blood magic will break. Even if she somehow found a way to get out of her cell, she's magic less, then she has to get passed my guard unit and both the Raven's and Tiger's." he listed off before reaching the door.

Bella watched in interest as he reached into a small pocket on his vest and pulled out a dark purple card and swiped it through a small slit in the wall next to the door, making it ding softly before opening with a small whoosh/hiss.

Bella walked in beside him and stared in awe at the large machine in the middle of the room painted in a dark brown and tan camouflage. It looked intimidating, especially with the large weapons attached to the small wings as well as the one under it's nose.

Seeing her awestruck look Harry chuckled, "Behold the marvel of muggle flying machines. While not as quite as a broom it's much deadlier. You know what I can do with my revolver now imagine something that does the same but five times as fast with rounds larger than you pinky."

She looked at her dainty little pinky finder and imagined a bullet like Harry had showed her. Paling at the thought she found herself revealed that she was on his side.

She walked up to have a closer look and found a open crate next to one of the wings. Behind it was a stack of white tubes with red points and fins on the back.

Reaching out to poke it, she quickly found her hand encased by Harrys.

"Don't do that, those are S-8 rockets outfitted with high-explosive warheads, powerful enough to destroy buildings and vaporize bodies," he told her darkly, letting her hand go.

She snatched her hand back like the thing's had tried to bite at her, "You have them why?"

"I did a huge favor for a Russian Mob, had my Raven's kill most of their rival's top guys and bomb a few hideouts, killing a lot of rival mobsters. The boss use to be a high ranking officer before the collapse of the Soviet union followed by it's magical counterpart. Now he and his men are forced to live as civilians and turned to crime." He explained, "Nice enough fellow, offered me the chopper as well as a discount on buying weapons from him. I was surprised that he could still get his hands on rockets like this without bringing up some major problems with the new government."

Bella nodded, not really understanding but getting the gist of it.

They walked off to the side where Harry had to use the card again to open another set of doors, leading to a room where a man sat at a large computer desk with a set of TV's stacked up on a stand beside it.

The man typed away at the computer and turned towards the sound. Seeing Harry he stood and bowed. He wasn't short but he was defiantly not average height. His hair was long and curly, giving him a slightly geeky look that his round framed glasses completed.

Like the others from Fox unit, his Uniform was a solid black BDU with a single pistol on his hip. But because he usually pulled monitor duty since he was the best with the muggle technology he was allowed to take his upper clothing off and wear his white cotton tank top while he worked, just so long as he kept his pistol in reach.

"Master."

"Fox 4, report."

Fox 4 nodded, "Area secure, no wards have been broken, no sensors tripped, and nothings out of the ordinary in the cameras,"

Harry nodded then turned to Bellatrix, "Meet Fox 4 Bella, he normally runs security here and tactical support if needed. He's also the one keeping some of my files under lock and key, one of which I need." turning to the man he said, "The file o Riddle, showing his blood status as well as birth records, his school grades, known alias'... ect."

Fox 4 nodded and turned to his computer, typing in a few things they heard a small clicking sound off to the side.

"Your special file cabinet has been opened sir, it'll lock once you close it."

Harry nodded to him and pulled Bella along with him towards a small place in the wall that had popped out. Grabbing the edge, Harry slid it out a few feet and Bella peered inside.

It was full of folders with names on them, the minister, various department heads, aurors, every name she recognized was a person of authority or had power of some kind.

"Harry what are these?" she asked.

"Power," he muttered, "Each of these information on each person whose name is on the front. Enough of their dirty little secrets to do what I need to do."

She gave a small 'wow', "Really, like what?"

Harry stopped flipping through the files and pulled a random one out before opening it, "Auror Alice K. Quinn, age 32. Graduated from Hogwart, Ravenclaw house. Married to Frank J. Quinn, age 35. Has two children, one eight years old and the other is six, both were born after marriage but neither belong to Frank. She has been cheating on him with his best friend ever since they've been dating." he read aloud before handing it too her and resuming his search. "I've been keeping these for the day that someone starts coming after me from the Ministry."

Bella opened the file again and read it, finding pictures of the woman, her husband, both children, and even a moving photo of her cheating on her husband. It also had a frightening amount of information on her, favorite color, food, best friend from school. It was like a biography of the woman.

"It's one of the more detailed files I have," Harry spoke, "A cheating wife isn't that rare but it is less common than a man cheating, especially when she's an Auror,"

Harry finally found the folder and pulled it out, "Here we go, one half-blooded supremacists' life wrapped in a single folder, not as glamorous as one would think but interesting to read, I also added a little about myself in there, to make the masses fear that the Halfbloods top enforcer and second in command."

He gave it to Bella, "Your first job is to take this to Skeeter and have it published in the prophet. Should she try something stupid inform her that what I'll do to her will pale in comparison to what I did last time."

"What did she do?" Bella wondered.

"She was trying to get the inside scoop on former deatheaters before a revealed myself, she snuck into one of my older deatheater bars, 'The Snakes Head,' as a prostitute and ended up latching on to me after she saw how the bar tender and bouncer treated me better than the other customers." the raven haired teen told her with a grin, "I guess she thought I was drunk because when she finally found out I owned the place she offered to 'service' me as long as it was in my office, guess she thought that I kept information there. So I agreed and took her upstairs where she then did a little tease then tried to stun me. I dodged but hit my head on the wall. When I cleared my head I saw her rummaging through my desk and... well... let's just say that I got in some good practice at S&M sex."

"You raped her?" Bella asked before laughing, "Oh that's rich, for once Rita had something other than her own head up her bum,"

Harry shrugged, "I may have been rape at first but she started it, besides she may not admit it, but she was getting into it midway through," he said simply, "I got a file on her here somewhere... did you know that she's a unregistered animagus?"

She shook her head.

He shrugged and pushed it back into the wall making it look as if it was never there. "Anyway, you'll be paid the same as anyone else, I know your... husband it's as rich as he likes to think he is."

Harry handed her a special two way portkey, "Tap it twice with you wand say my name, it'll take you to a small alley in Diagon close to Skeeters flat. Give her the folder and tell her that it had better be on the front page or else. Use the portkey to return the same way."

-X-

"Severus what happened, why did the dark lord attack Knockturn and why didn't you warn us or come to last night's meeting?"

Snape sighed inwardly at Dumbledores question, He had just walked in to the Order meeting and was quickly hounded for information. He had already been forced to return home and retrieve the two items he had been given and that made him a few minutes late.

"I didn't hear anything about a raid, none of the deatheaters were bragging about it and the dark lord didn't seem to know about it, and I can't come to every meeting since I'm spy for you. And to answer your question, I was called to a Inner-circle meeting to be inducted into the circle,"

Dumbledores frown turned to a grand fatherly smile, "Oh that's wonderful Severus, tell us, where is their headquarters?"

Snape shook his head, making Dumbledore's smile dim, "I don't know, I was told to arrive like any other deatheater and my new assignment doesn't give me a room their so I wasn't informed."

"Assignment?" Moody grumbled, voicing the others thoughts.

"Whenever you go up in the ranks, you get a job that your expected to do and report to your superior. I expected to be assigned as potions brewer but I wasn't," Snape told them, "I was assigned to work under Harry as his second in command,"

"Really?" Lily burst out, a look of hope on her face, "Have you heard anything about the girls or where he's keeping them?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Lily but I haven't, I'll see if I can find anything at his business,"

"You mean you can get in to his office?" Minerva McGonagall asked with a surprised expression.

Snape nodded, 'He gave me something called a Keycard. I saw the house elf there open the door with one so I think it will work,"

"How can Harry have something like that?" Lily wondered, making them all look at her, "Muggle technology doesn't work around magic and a card reader system is high tech. it shouldn't even work."

A loud buzzing noise reached their ears.

Digging through his pockets, Snape pulled the cellphone out and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

_"Snape, get to the underground,,"_

The phone clicked and went silent,

Snape pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it with a small frown.

"I have to go," he told them before turning away and walking off to the floo.

-X-

Sitting in his office at the Underground, Harry snapped his phone shut with a pensive look on his face. The Dark Lord, the real one, was nearly ready to come from the shadows. He had to remove certain obstacles before he did. Years of training, planning, bribery, extortion, lies, and murder were about to come to fruition.

FLASHBACK

_A young Harry huffed and puffed as he kneeled on the ground, clutched in his hand was a special trainee wand, its tip smoking slightly while the handled was splintered._

_Beside him stood a man dressed in a black silk robe with a hood over his face. "Good work child, your powers are growing."_

_Harry gave him a small smile, beaming at his complement, "Thank you Sir."_

_The man reached out and helped him up, "I'm proud to call you my apprentice Harry," he started, pride in his voice as he patted Harry's back. "But soon you will have to go back to the UK, Riddle needs someone to guide him,"_

_Harry looked up into the hood of the man and smirked, "I learned from the best."_

FLASHBACK END

Opening his desk, Harry pulled out a large family ring made from silver with rubies and runes around the family crest, "I really did learn from the best,"

He gazed at the ring for a minute before putting it back in it's place and closing the drawer just as the a knock came from his door.

"Enter!" he called, already expecting Severus to show up.

He entered, "You needed me to come by?" Snape asked in a polite voice.

Harry nodded and tossed a small bag of money to him, making him fumble with it for a second before looking at him in confusion.

"Your first paycheck," Harry told him, "The dark lord doesn't pay his Inner-circle deatheaters unless they do something big for him but not that your working for me I'll be giving you a weekly pay. Forty gallons a week is guaranteed, more should you earn it. You can also earn some money on the side brewing potions for me or doing odd jobs. Besides that, I want you to go to the safe houses and deatheater hangouts. Anyone you think may be a traitor is to be captured and sent to my holding cells, Just inform the bar tender and he'll have them sent away."

"Holding cells?" Snape asked, "What if their not spies?"

Harry snorted, "It's not a death sentence Severus, not unless they turn out to really be spies at least, I don't keep my prisoners in the dungeon at the manor."

See his chance to ask about the girls Snape carefully chose his words, "What do you mean? You have prisoners?"

Harry nodded, "Of course I do, under heavy guard at my personal compound hidden and protected by some of the most advanced security ever. After all, they are VIPs... Very Important Prisoners"

Harry gave a smirk at his own little joke, "Now run along Snape, I have pressing matters to attend to,"

Snape nodded, and slowly started to turn away, watching Harry out the corner of his eye as he opened a small codex to a page with some strange swords and the words 'Legendary swords' on the front.

-X-

As the door to his office closed, Harry flipped through the codex and stopped at a page that had the corner of it's thick leather-like paper folded over.

Masterfully drawn on it was one of the strangest swords he had ever seen, its guard was nearly over a foot long, not including the guard extending down to protect the wielders fingers. The blade looked like a frozen flame on the end of one side while the handle looked like something he had never seen in the real world. (Look for Lloyd's dragon buster on google)

It was called the Dragon Buster, a ancient weapon of legend. It had been made by a powerful Dark Lord back before the time of Merlin to combat Dragons and other Magical creatures. It had only been named the Dragon buster because out of all the things it could kill, Dragon's were the most susceptible some being killed after one stab.

The magic inside the blade was like poison, infecting and killing whatever it sliced. Even humans were a little effected by it, the wound burning like someone had poured salt in it and sewed it back up.

He had been searching for this for awhile, using his free time to search for clues or having other people search for him. But so far all he had was clues, he really wanted that sword for the war he saw on the horizon, it's killing power over Magical creatures would really be useful, especially if Dumbledore somehow got his hands on a tamed dragon, something he was sure the old fuck could do with a little manipulation.

"Master,"

Harry looked over and saw Raven 5 standing in the corner, "What are you doing here? I didn't give you any missions so why'd you leave base?"

"Master, Mistress Bellatrix returned not long ago, she requests your company and told me to tell you that she has something to show you." Raven 5 told him calmly.

Harry gave her a vexed look, "I see... stay here while I'm gone," he told her while stacking up some papers, "Try and decode these pages, I know you have some experience with these. Oh and feel free to write on them, there copies, I'll be taking the real pages and book with me, I don't trust anyone with it."

"Of course sir,"

-X-

Walking into the Cage, where he had been told that Bellatrix was waiting, he stopped at the sight of Bella smirking while waiting beside a throne that she had to have conjured.

"This better be good Bella," Harry said lowly as he crossed his arms.

The woman's smirk got bigger, "Oh don't worry master," she told him in what he came to know as her 'sex voice', "I'm sure that you'll enjoy this,"

Harry cocked an eyebrow and looked, he saw that the hanging cage had been lowered and covered with a sheet, but wasn't able to saw anything as Bella walked over and pulled him towards the throne, "Please sit and enjoy the show,"

He sighed and leaned back, getting comfortable as Bella grinned at him and took off her robe, leaving her in her panties and a corset that barely covered her nipples.

She winked at him and walked over to the cage before reaching in.

Harry watched in amusement as she pulled a leash out from the cage and tugged on it. The leash went taunt before slowly going slack as Bella walked around the cage followed by a crawling Ginny.

"Master, meet your new pet, Ginny," Bella told him while smirking at the girl.

Ginny sat on her knees and used her arms to cover her small breasts while looking down, the only thing she wore was the dog collar around her neck. Her face had a hand print on the left cheek, evidence that she had refused to do what Bella had told her. She had dried tear trails on her cheeks and a pair of brown dog ears on top of her head, attached to a hair band.

She also seemed to be uncomfortable as she sat, favoring to keep her bum raised up of her legs.

"Is that a... tail?" Harry asked, spotting a small brown tail behind her.

Ginny's face turned red as Bella chuckled darkly, "Turn around dog and show your master your new tail."

Wincing as she did, Ginny slowly turned to show Harry that her tail wasn't real, it was a fake tail with a dildo at the end. Said dildo was firmly lodged into Ginny's rear

Harry cocked his head to the side as he watched Ginny's red ass cheeks sway back and forth, unconsciously moving at her discomfort. From his position, Harry could see the girls virgin lips peeking at him, a small trimmed puff behind it.

Bella bent down and lightly popped Ginny' rear, making the girl wince. "Such a good girl aren't you Ginny?" Bella asked her while spreading them apart wider.

"Y-yes mistress," Ginny whimpered, already having the rules beaten into her just minutes ago.

The older woman's hand went lower and rubber her slit, "Good girls get rewarded don't they Ginny?"

Ginny panted, "Yes... m-mistress," she groaned out, her arms buckling as her hips started moving.

Soon, Ginny cried out under Bella's fingering, juice from her lips dripping down her leg and onto the floor.

Bella laughed at her and stood up, "Your such a virgin," she told her while taking hold of the leash, "Come over here and let me show you how a real woman does things,"

Harry watched as Bellatrix dragged the girl over and forced her to sit on her knees at his side, looking over the armrest at him. Tying the leash to the chair, Bella dropped to her knees in front of Harry and started unzipping his pant's. "You'd better pay attention pet, your doing this later." the woman said lovingly as she touched Harry through his boxers.

Ginny's blush reached new heights as she saw her first real penis not two feet from her face, she started to look away but Harry put his hand on to and forced her to watch as Bella licked it.

A minute passed and Ginny watched in awe as the woman gave Harry a blow job. She didn't even try to look away and even enjoyed the feeling of Harry rubbing her head absentmindedly. But she soon snapped out of her daze as Bellatrix pulled her around the chair until her face was right in front of Harry's cock.

Bella pressed her body up against Ginny's back, the back of the redhead' head pressed between her breasts.

"Open wide dog," Bella ordered while pumping Harry's meat with one hand, "Time for your first taste of a real man."

Doing as she was told, Ginny hesitantly opened her mouth just as something hot and gooey shot inside. Closing her mouth in surprise, she closed her eyes as his dick pulsed and shot more of his cum on her face.

Harry let out a relaxed breath and looked at the two girls, Bella was busy licking his seed from Ginny's face while playing with her body and Ginny swallowed what had gotten into her mouth, "I think... I'm gonna keep you," he grinned.

-X-

Raven 5 was a smart woman, before Harry got his hands on her she was a top researcher for the unspeakables. She excelled in runes, codes, and ancient languages, something that she loved to do and went together perfectly. So even with her mind as shattered as it was, she felt a small, watered down pleasure as she poured over the strange pages full of mystery.

The pages were all written in strange symbols, an ancient Eleven language that translator spells wouldn't work on. It was advanced code so whoever wrote this had to have been hiding something but luckily for her, she had a lot of experience in this.

Suddenly, the building shook violently and the window beside her shattered as a loud explosion went off, the shock wave sending her to the floor.

A house elf popped in, "Aurors be raiding mast- Where's master Harry sir?" It squeaked, noticing that only Raven 5 was there.

"Activate the emergency protocols and alert the Master," she hissed while scrambling to her feet.

The house elf nodded and left with a pop.

"Everyone freeze!" she heard a bunch of people yell, "Your under arrest for suspected illegal activity."

The girl looked through the broken window and back away towards a picture frame on the wall, taking out a light blue card she slid it under the bottom of the frame making it beep.

The picture moved to the side revealing a hidden compartment with a single assault rifle hanging on hooks. It was an AK74 with a large drum clip sitting below it. It also had an under barrel grenade launcher with a couple extra rounds next to the clip.

Each unit was trained to use an assault rifle like this, in the off chance of having to defend the base with an emergency weapon. This was Harry's personal one but they were allowed to use it, seeing as he would rather use only his revolver.

Pulling it from the wall, Raven 5 loaded it and slid a grenade into the launcher just as the door to Harry's office started cracking under multiple blasting curses.

Aiming the gun at the door Raven 5 pulled the slide back, loading a round into the chamber, "For Master Harry,"

The door shattered just as she pulled the trigger.

-X-

The door to the Cage opened and Raven 1 walked in, "Master, the Aurors raided the Underground, the self-destruct destroyed everything... and we lost Raven 5,"

-X-

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13: Ministry Attack

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 13: Ministry Attack

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

I also do not own Legend of the Dragoon so please don't say something about it.

-X-

Bellatrix shivered and backed away, the look on Harry's face scared her. So cruel, so angry, completely different than his normal cold gaze and hidden emotion. She had often wanted to see him express his feelings but had never voiced her opinions, but now that the emotions he was expressing was anger she regretted her wish.

Both she and Ginny scrambled away as Harry's face twisted in fury. His eye turning a blazing red ad he stood up and punched the wall, hundreds of spider web cracks spreading across the stone.

He took in a deep breath and roared, punching the wall again leaving a deep hole, "Those Ministry dogs! How dare they raid my place and kill my Raven..."

Ginny shook as she saw the raw power in those punches, she had no doubt that he could easily kill someone with his hands.

Small arks of lighting jumped across his hands, "Inform all the units that they are to stay at base until I personally hand out the assignments, this will not go unchallenged. If those Ministry dogs think they can get away with this their sorely mistaken."

The three females looked at him and didn't move. Harry turned on the Raven squad leader, "DID I STUTTER?" he yelled, "DO AS I SAID,"

Raven 1, not used to him yelling at her nodded quickly, "Y-yes Master," and ran from the room.

Harry took a few deep breaths and looked to the other two girls, "The loss of my bar was expected, I really didn't hide the fact that it was what it was." he told them in a softer voice, "Bella... our puppy has earned some of her clothing back... as well as a better place to sleep, conjure something up and meet me outside."

The woman nodded to him, "Ok Harry,"

Harry turned and, after making sure he was decent, walked out of the cage and into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Bella watched him go and drew her wand, Conjuring a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top she threw the to the nude girl.

"B-but what about my underwear, M-mistress?" Ginny asked, catching them just before they hit the floor.

Bella looked at her and despite what happened, smirked, "Don't bother, they'll only get in my or Masters way when we decide to use you,"

The red head blushed and looked down, "Y-yes... M-mistress."

Bella then conjured a small twin-sized mattress in the corner followed by a pillow and a comforter, "There, now be a good girl while were gone."

Walking out of the room, Bella met Harry who was leaning against the wall while closing his phone. "Are you ok?" she asked while approaching him.

He had his arms crossed and eyes closed, "I have little love for human life or the loss of it, but these are my soldiers... Raven unit are my best so do you think I'm ok?"

His tone was cold but not harsh and Bella looked down, "Sorry,"

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done, come on, were going to the briefing room."

-X-

"What was that about Severus?" Lily asked while sitting in the living room at Grimwald, waiting for the next Order meeting to start before leaving to go to St. Mungos to pick up James.

Dumbledore had also heard the commotion from the small muggle device, "Indeed Severus, what's going on."

Snape looked at them with uncertain eyes, "I'm not sure, Harry just called and told me to stay away from the Underground, he sounded furious,"

Lily looked frightened, "You don't think he knows about you being a spy do you?"

He shook his head, "No If he knew I would be dead or worse,"

Just then some of the others started flooing in.

"I wonder why he said to stay away from the Underground," Dumbles thought aloud.

Moody grumbled, "What you haven't heard?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Aurors raided the bar not too long ago and were blown to pieces. Reports say that a woman inside killed most of them before being hit in the throat with a cutting curse. They were able to remove some evidence before the place went up. Eight aurors were murdered, five died in the explosion, and seven were wounded."

Dumbledore scratched his beard, "Evidence? What kind of evidence?"

Moody grumbled again, "Some papers written in some kind of code, a plastic card like Severus had, a small sword of some kind, a small ID card with a Raven and the number 5, and a strange vial that we are trying to analyze

Severus paled, "Oh dear Merlin," he said having heard the rumors which had been confirmed by the other inner circle members.

"Do you know something?" Kingsley asked after walking in midway through Moody's explanation.

Severus sat down, "I've heard rumors about Harry putting together his own squad almost a week ago, but the night before last I heard Lucious and Rudolphus talking about Harry having a unit of all females that he called the Raven's. The Raven unit was his favorite and now... He's furious,"

Lily stood up in a panic, "You don't think he'll hurt the girls do you?"

Snape shook his head, "No he won't, he hinted to me that he considered them VIP's."

"He told you about them?" Lily gasped, "Are they all right?

"He didn't say specifically, he only hinted that he had important prisoners at his personal base under heavy guard and I doubt that someone with the lowest level card can get to them."

Tonks, who went unnoticed the whole time perked up, "What about the card that woman had?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise, making her blink, "What? Don't tell me that you didn't think about it,"

Everyone then looked to Severus, "Well... It might, I don't know the system he uses but it's possible,"

Dumbledore nodded, "Kingsley could you possible get it and bring it here, if it does work we can possibly find a way to rescue Rose and her friends,"

-X-

Rose sat in her cell with Hermione, both had been given a few books or in her case an issue of Witch weekly and a novel. Witch weekly only lasted about ten minutes before the hair care tips and whose the hottest boy got old, she briefly wondered why Harry had such a thing here but denounced any thoughts of questioning his sexuality and decided that it had to belong to one of the women who usually brought her their meals or a change of clothing.

They hadn't heard anything about or from Ginny ever since she was dragged away. The girl who fed them wouldn't answer anything about the other redhead and ignored her pleading.

"I hope Ginny's ok," Hermione sighed as she closed a copy of Hogwarts: A History, looking at the girl beside her on the bed.

Rose looked at her sadly, "Me too,"

Just then the door swung open and the woman bringing them their meals came walking in, pushing the small cart ahead of her.

They quietly took their meals and started eating. Rose thought for a minute and put the plate aside and shot over to the bars just before the woman started to leave, "Wait!"

The woman stopped and turned to her. "Yes?"

Rose bit her lip a little, "Is something wrong, my brother hasn't spoken to me for a while, is he mad at me for some reason?"

The woman was silent for a moment, seemingly debating rather or not to tell her.

"Master is very upset, he is angry over the loss of one of my squad. I doubt that he'll visit anytime soon," she told her before turning and walking away,

Rose nodded, "Oh well... I'm sorry for your loss,"

-X-

The briefing room wasn't actually a room, it was really the dinning area. Harry called it that to alert them to the seriousness of the situation. Things had also been changed, instead of him sitting in the middle with his soldiers beside and across from him h's chair had been moved to the end where he could easily see them all.

The whole table was full, except for one chair, the chair which the fallen Raven would have taken.

Harry stood at the end with Bellatrix on the right beside him, Raven 1 on his left.

"Fox unit, what are they doing with her corpse?"

The head of the Foxes stood, "Master, the explosion burnt it to ashes, there was nothing left."

He nodded, "I see, well that's... some good news,"

The man nodded, "But they were able to take her ID and keycard sir. She was Lv 3 and they could use it to access some of your base and your offices in your pubs."

"You don't think I know that?" he hissed, making the man flinch back, "Who ordered that raid, I want the head's of their children sent to them in a gift box, their lover beaten, tortured, and killed... and I want to see some FUCKING RESULTS! Put a bounty on their family, whoever it was, I want them to suffer before they die."

The table shook as he punched it. "I have never failed the true Dark Lord, this is a challenge to not only me but him as well... You find this fucker..." He stopped and sat down, "... Go," he finished simply, "Just go,"

The fourteen soldiers stood and bowed before leaving him and Bella alone in the Dinning area.

"Funny huh? A person who kills so easily gets riled up over someone on his side dying," he asked while leaning back, "Pathetic right?"

Bella sat there stunned at this new side of Harry.

"You spend so much time with them and they become more than loyal soldiers... not exactly friends but you develop some attachment..."

Bellatrix stood from her seat and sat in his lap, "It's not pathetic Harry and neither are you, your the strongest person I know. These feelings are normal and it makes you human. Oh and these 'attachments' aren't stupid either... because I have a strong attachment to you... actually I think, I really do love you,"

They stared into each others eyes and slowly leaned towards each other and kissed, not a normal ravaging kiss full of lust and want but full of love.

They broke apart after a minute and Harry held her around the waist while her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Harry... can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Of course,"

"How did you punch a hole through a stone wall?"

Harry laughed lightly, "Magic of course, extreme emotions can often do things like that in life threatening situations. But as you know, I usually have a handle on my emotions, so if I lose control, things like that can happen."

He held out his hand and they watched as lightning danced in his palm, "But my lack of emotion weakened my connection to my powers, that's why I can only use it in my hands and not my whole body. When my Master found out he started training me in forcing emotion and controlling it, so if I need to, I can simulate extreme emotion and gain a huge boost without the loss of judgment."

Bellatrix nodded and snuggled into him, "So what now?"

Harry frowned, "We wait, once they find out who ordered and carried out the raid, we'll go after them," he said while Bella moved to sit sideways in his lap.

Bella thought for a second, "Hey, I just had an idea!"

"Let's hear it,"

-X-

**_You-Know-Who: The Half-Blooded Dark Lord!_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_You've read it right folks, You-Know-Who is a Halfblood. I've recently come into possession of numerous pieces of parchment and muggle documents proving that You-Know-Who isn't the pureblood he'd like you to think. His name isn't even you know what, it's Tom Riddle Jr. Born of a pureblood mother and a muggle man._

_For more on Tom Riddle, go to page 2._

_For no his deatheaters, go to page 6._

_I've also received information on You-Know-Who's second in command, a person only known as Harold, whose job is to find and deal with spies... and to tell the truth, after reading about some of the things that he has done, I can honestly say that I fear him more than You-Know-Who. _

_For more on Harold's evil deeds, go to page 3._

Harry folded the paper and tossed it aside carelessly, he hadn't thought of it as the time but sending information about himself to Skeeter would work perfectly with Bella's idea. At the time, most of the wizarding UK didn't know anything about him but now he would be just as, if not more feared than Riddle.

Bella's idea was simple, use wizarding wireless Radio to broadcast his bounty on whoever ordered the raid.

It was simple and genius all at the same time. Why he hadn't thought of it before, he'll never know.

"Sir, sources in the ministry confirmed the identity of the persons responsible for the raid."

Harry turned from his place at the breakfast table to see one the the Fox unit standing there, "Who?"

"The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and Head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour ordered and signed off on it."

Harry frowned darkly, his eye turning red, "You know what to do,"

The man bowed, "Yes Sir,"

Harry sat up in his chair and finished his morning meal, he had a meeting with Voldemort in fifteen minutes.

-X-

As Harry walked into Voldemort's study he quickly noticed that the man had seen better days. His skin was... paler, eyes full of anger, priceless books were thrown across the room and some were even torn.

He spied the daily prophet on the floor, "You've seen the news I take it?"

Voldemort, who was sitting at his desk, glaring at the paper, looked up at Harry, "How... How did she find out?"

Harry shrugged, "I really don't know father, but this will end with revolution once your followers find out,"

Voldemort angrily swiped everything off his desk, "Ungrateful fools! After everything I've done for them,"

"Their is a way," Harry cut in, "Make them fear you even more, lead a raid on the ministry and take over. That'll show them who's on top."

Voldemort smirked, "I see... well I'm glade that I can count on you Harry,"

Harry returned the smirk, "Right until the end,"

Voldemort calmed down and put on a calculating look, "But I can not trust my deatheaters just yet..." he spoke bitterly.

"My soldiers can back you up, they already single-handedly destroyed much of Knockturn, everything that didn't belong to us,"

The snake faced man nodded, "Good, bring them to me tomorrow, Soon, we take over the Ministry."

Harry nodded and turned on his heel, the tail of his trench coat fluttering in the breeze, his eye flashing red as he shut the door behind him.

-X-

Harry appeared back in his compound and walked towards his office, but as he walked, he noticed that thing's were too quite. The Fox unit patrols weren't making their rounds and the shooting range was strangely void of any gunfire, which hardly happened since he normally had at least two people training with their weapons at all times.

Summoning his other single action army (SAA) revolver, he quickly loaded it and made sure the other was fully loaded. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

Casting a silancing charm on his feet, Harry removed his coat and tightened his gun belt before silently creeping down the halls, wand in one hand and his SAA in the other.

He cleared the shooting range and training rooms, finding no signs of a struggle or evidence of an assault. The living quarters for his units were the same, clean and organized. Finally he reached the dinning area, if he found everyone there shirking off their duty he would be so pissed.

Pushing the door open, he stormed in with a pissed expression only to freeze at the sight before him, Lined along the walls were his units, each standing in a military 'at-ease' stance with their arms behind their back. His table and most of his chairs were gone, only his chair was there. Standing on each side were two other men dressed in some muggle military uniform and between them, sitting in his chair was vary familiar man covered in a cloak made of fine silk.

Harry stopped in his tracks, instantly recognizing the man sitting on his chair.

"Hello Harry, It's wonderful to see you in person again," the man said standing from his seat.

Harry stood there with a shocked look on his face.

The person chuckled, "Well don't just stand their," he said, "Say something,"

"M-my Lord... what are you doing here?"

"Oh stop calling me that, call me Albert Eichel, that's the name i'm going by these days."

Harry relaxed and gave a small bow before snickering, "Why am I not surprised, 'Noble Oak'"

Albert shook his head, "I knew you'd get a chuckle out of it. my dear apprentice." he muttered before growing serious, "I heard about what happened to one of your Ravens."

Harry also grew serious, "The ones responsible will pay, I promise you that," he said darkly.

Albert hummed and nodded, "I'm sure they will, but what of Riddle? I'm nearly ready to begin my conquest and want that halfblood insect dead, I still have a score to settle with him, that traitorous fool Dumbledore as well."

"Riddle will be leading an assault of the Ministry soon, his deatheaters now know of his lies and he still believes that I am loyal to him. I have gotten him to use only my units for the assault and once he does all the hard work they will turn on him," Harry spoke in a proud voice,

Albert nodded, "Good, But I must be the one to kill him, he will pay for his crimes against me,"

"Of course, I'll have them aim for non-vital areas."

Albert started to laugh darkly, "I told him that he would pay for trying to kill me... Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

Albert opened his cloak and tossed a blade less sword to him.

Harry caught it and stared , "Is this?"

The man nodded, "Indeed, the Dragon Buster you've been searching for,"

Harry twirled it in his hand and channeled his magic into it, causing the blade to appear in it's glowing crimson glory.

"Excuse me, Master Harry Sir?"

They both looked to see a cowering house elf by the door.

"What is it?" Harry snapped while deactivating the blade.

"Mr. Malfoy ask that yous meet him at his home, he says that it's important,"

Harry dismissed the elf, "Sir I must see to this, I still have to keep up appearances for now,"

Albert waved him off, "Of course, of course, I just came to visit my apprentice and give you that sword, don't let me keep you,"

Harry bowed, "Thank you sir,"

-X-

In Malfoy Manor, many high ranking deatheaters were gathered, Each shared their views on purebloods being on top while Halfbloods were below them on the social ladder followed by dreadful mudbloods, insects, rodents, then the scum of the world, muggles. They were gathered here for one reason, how to deal with the fact that Lord Voldemort had lied to them and was in fact, a halfblood. While he was powerful, they knew he had went through quite a few ritual that made him stronger so now that they knew he was what he was, most were sure that he was most likely a weak person who tricked them into thinking he was powerful after using those rituals.

"We can not follow a halfblood!"Antonin Dolohov growled, "That are below us!"

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"But we can't go against him. Harold will torture and kill us!" one of the Carrows cried, "You know how sadistic he is and we all saw what he did to those traitors,"

Lucious sat at his table quietly, watching as they argued back and forth. "I don't think he'll come after us," he said making everyone look at him like he was insane,

"Is that a fact?"

Everyone turned to the door as swung open, denting the wall as hit.

The person walked into the light of the room and everyone but Lucious paled, fearing their lives.

"What is this?" Harry questioned as he walked up and placed his hands on Yaxley's chair, making the man shake and sweat, "A gathering of conspirators?"

"Mr. Harold, I'm sure you can understand," Lucious started from the other end of the table, only for Harry to silence him.

"I already know what you are going to say and you should know what would happen should you continue to think in such a way," he growled, drawing out their dread, "But I for one believe that purebloods should rule over such lower beings,"

There was a wave of relief that washed over the gathered deatheaters, their main concern was Harry staying on Voldemort's side but since he seemed to support turning on the halfblood, they were more confident in their choice.

"We need a new Dark Lord," Barty Crouch, Jr. spoke up, "That halfblood doesn't deserve the title,"

"But who?" Rudolphus questioned.

They all shared a look then turned to Harry, who hadn't moved from his place behind Yaxley.

Lucious cleared his throat, "What say you Mr. Harold, will you lead us to our rightful place as the Dark Lord?"

Harry stood their with a stone cold face, "You will have my answer tomorrow, make sure to go to the Ministry that afternoon,"

-X-

The next day, 6:30 AM

All around the Ministry of Magic, people calmly went around doing what they normally did. Paper airplanes shot through the air and into random offices, Witches and Wizards walked around like worker ants inside a colony and even though it was busy most would saw it was like a well oiled machine.

SUddenly, that calm was broken with a loud explosion which killed a security auror checking wands and injured the ones in line.

"DEATHEATER ATTACK"

"IT'S YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

Harry stood atop the Ministry building dressed in his normal clothing including a black cloak with a hood over his face. He pulled a watch from his sleeve and checked it, "Right on time," he smirked as he listened to the screams and explosions.

"All according to plan,"

-X-

_To be continued..._

-X-

Read and review, I want some long reviews too.

Also, I need you to tell me what you think so I know if I need to write things differently.


	14. Chapter 14: For the Greater Good

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 14: For the Greater Good

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-X-

July 13. 7:00AM

Harry watched from the top of the main Ministry building as Aurors and Voldemort fought back and fourth across the court yard in from of the building. His soldiers were outnumbered but their weapons outgunned the Aurors, breaking through shields and killing them.

At his feet was a large metal case with yellow Russian letters on the front.

The doors behind him burst open and out ran a few aurors getting ready to attack the soldiers from the roof. They caught sight of him standing there and pulled their wands, "Civilians aren't allowed here!" one yelled, "Get back to the-"

Harry laughed loudly and turned on them while drawing his SAA. "Die!" he hissed before shooting one of the three aurors in the chest.

The female fell and her partners started shooting lethal spells at him.

Harry gracefully danced around the spells and killed another with a bullet through the eye before rushing the last and knocking her wand to the ground. The man tried to fight him but Harry grabbed his arm and threw him over the edge of the building, sending him to his death once he reached the ground nearly 12 stories below.

He chuckled and opened the case before pulling out one of the few things he liked to use as much as his revolver, an RPG.

Taking aim through the small scope, Harry chuckled darkly while aiming at Voldemort, "You'll get yours soon enough," he muttered over the sounds of gunfire and explosions. Moving to aim at one of the buildings that the Aurors were using to take cover in, Harry pulled the trigger.

The rocket shot off with a hiss/whoosh and flew in the general direction of the building.

Everything seemed to stop and watch the rocket fly in the air leaving a trail of white smoke leading up to the top of the ministry building before hitting the front wall just a few feet from one of the broken windows. The rocket exploded, blowing the wall and anything behind it to hell.

His radio crackled to life, "Thanks for the assist sir," one of the men called before firing his AK.

Harry tossed the empty launcher aside with a smirk and stood up, "Push forward and continue the assault," he ordered throughout the mouthpiece.

"Understood,"

Harry walked back to the edge and crossed his arms, opting to watch the fight from above with a cruel gin upon his face

-X-

Sitting in his office in Hogwarts, Dumbledore read through his books, looking for locator charms and something that could copy those card Snape and the Aurors had.

Kingsley had been unable to get them, Mrs. Bones had taken over and was personally overseeing the investigation about the murders of her aurors. While it had been a setback, being unable to play the grand fatherly act to a serious woman like her, Dumbledore decided to try and copy Snapes then make it look like that woman's. But so far, he hadn't found one he liked and had burned through numerous bags of lemon drops.

"Headmaster!" Kingsley cried and he stumbled through the floo. clutching his sholder and dripping blood from his limp arm, "The dark lord is attacking the ministry with a group of strange soldiers,"

-X-

By the time the order gathered all able members got them all up to speed and were ready to portkey into to the ministry, the battle in the Atrium hd ended and moved on to other areas.

All around them was rubble and medics from St. Mungos and its partners, trying to save the lives of the Aurors who were still breathing.

"Mr. Dumbledore!" a Ministry worker yelled, running over, "Thank Merlin your here, You-Know-Who attacked with a group of weird men, he stormed the main building to overthrow the Minister."

The order looked around in horror, "What's the casualties?" McGonagall asked,

"20 aurors dead, 32 injured, and even more are unaccounted for." A meds witch with a charmed quill and paper following her around, taking count of how many were there.

Dumbledore turned and started power walking towards the broken doors, the members who were ready to fight following him while some stayed to help with the medics.

It was easy to see where they went, brass shells littered the floor and the smell of something strange lingered in the air, almost like something burning, They followed the trail, passing dead aurors ministry workers and even a few other civilians. Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, a newly healed Kingsley and Moody rushed through the halls towards the Ministers office.

"We have to save the Minister!" Kingsley huffed as they ran.

"I can not allow you to do that," a female voice echoed.

The five slide to a halt as a woman fell from the ceiling directly in front of the doorway that lead up to the officials offices, including the Ministers.

"Who are you?" Moody demanded, aiming his wand at the cloaked female.

She stood their like a statue, "Master has ordered me to hold you off while the Minister was taken care of," she said coldly while ripping off the cloak.

Her hair was short, just covering her ears while two bangs on each side of her face reached her chin. It was a bright blond color too, seemingly shining in the light. She wore tight black pants and a matching black shirt under a thin vest with multiple pockets and a belt with multiple pouches. On her side was a pair of short swords and a pistol holster on her other side. and her shoes were a pair of black boots.

They shifted nervously at the sight of her weapons but steeled their nerves.

"So your one of Riddles new deatheaters," Moody grumbled making her shake her head, much to their confusion.

"No, I am Raven 4 of the Raven unit, my master is Harry," she told then deadly while drawing a sword in one hand and her wand in the other, " You shall not pass,"

The five looked to each other, "Looks like were in for a fight," Tonks muttered,

Dumbledore put on a sad face, "It would appear so,"

-X-

Voldemort chuckled hatefully as the soldiers behind him stood motionless and Fudge whimpered under his desk. Harry's super soldiers were so much better than his deatheaters, they did whatever he told them, killed w

however got in the way, and never flinched when they killed. The only thing wrong was that they used muggle guns more than magic.

"I did what you told me!" Fudge cried, "I denied your existence!"

Voldemort snorted, "You failed me Fudge. I told you to ruin anyone who tried to go against me."

Fudge curled into a ball under his desk, "Please!""

A sudden gunshot made them turn to the door as it slowly opened with a body slumped against it.

Harry walked in with the hood of his clock over his face and his SAA pointed at the hole in the back of the person's skull. "Your slipping... sir. she was about to curse you from behind."

Voldemort frowned, "How nice of you to join us Harold, I was just about to kill this bumbling fool."

Harry nodded slowly, while walking around him, "No,"

Voldemort looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he hissed with a warning tone.

Harry chuckled, "Oh how scary," he mocked, "The big bad halfblood is mad,"

The man growled and raised his wand to Harry, "You dare mock me boy!"

Harry raised his hand and snapped his finger and suddenly, Voldemort found himself staring down the barrels of the Tiger unit's AK's,

"I don't dare to do anything you filthy halfblood," the raven haired boy chuckled. "I must say you followed your role perfectly, your arrogance was so easy to use against you."

"Wha- WHAT?"

Harry laughed insanely, "You fool, you still don't get it... You put me in charge of finding traitors and dealing with them... but did you know that I am the biggest spy in your ranks,"

Voldemort felt rage bubble inside him, "You... YOU... DIE!"

Tiger 1 pulled the trigger and shot Voldemort in the hand, destroying the wand as the bullet ripped through his palm and through the wood.

Harry watched as Voldemort cradled his palm in pain and dropped to his knees. "You were so pathetic, it was so easy to tip off the aurors about raids then when they failed, I would walk in and supply you with a plan that went off without a hitch. You thought that I saw you as a father but the truth is, I despise you." He said to the man as if he was retarded. Then he aimed the revolver at Riddle's knee and shot it.

Voldemort fell to his side screaming. "WHY?"

"I told you Riddle... I will do anything to make sure the TRUE Dark Lord rises,"

The floo started acting up in the fireplace, it's flames flickering green and red before erupting in a torrent of black fire which burned for a few moments. When if finally died down, Harry bowed to the man who exited and walked up to him.

"Hello Harry,"

"Sir,"

Albert turned to Voldemort and glared, "Tom Riddle..." he said spitting, as if it was a bad taste in his mouth, "Its been years since you tried to kill me in Germany,"

Riddle's eyes were confused before going wide in realization, "Y-YOU,"

-X-

Raven 4 blocked a curse with her sword and shot a bone breaker at Dumbledore, who blocked it with a shield spell.

Tonks and Moody were down, Tonks unconscious from being slammed into a wall by the banishing curse and Moody down from blood loss, his wooden leg in splinters while his right arm was cut off.

Kingsley cast the cutting curse at her only to curse as she through a killing curse at him, Ducking, he was allowed a brief moment of joy as he saw the blade shatter. Joy that turned to horror when the woman threw the handle at Dumbledore then drew her pistol with the other hand.

She aimed at Remus and pulled the trigger. Much to their horror, the man fell back and rolled over, unmoving.

A loud beeping noise made her stop and touch her ear. "Yes?"

Dumbledore and Kingsley looked at each other and nodded. Jumping up they tried to curse her but she was too quick. She dodged every spell and disappeared into the shadows.

"REMUS!" Kingsley called limping over,

Dumbledore grabbed his arm, "No time, we have to stop Tom before it's too late."

"But!"

Dumbledore pulled him harshly, "It's for the greater good."

They got in the elevator and pressed the button, Kingsley still uncertain as he wanted to help Remus.

Reaching the top floor, they ran towards the Ministers office just in time to listen in of the conversation.

Voldemort fell to his side screaming. "WHY?"

"I told you Riddle... I will do anything to make sure the TRUE Dark Lord rises,"

The floo started acting up in the fireplace, it's flames flickering grin and red before erupting in a torrent of black fire which burned for a few moments. When if finally died down, Harry bowed to the man who exited and walked up to him.

"Hello Harry,"

"Sir,"

Albert turned to Voldemort and glared, "Tom Riddle..." he said spitting, as if it was a bad taste in his mouth, "Its been years since you tried to kill me in Germany,"

Riddle's eyes were confused before going wide in realization, "Y-YOU,"

Dumbledore froze too, "No,"

Albert laughed darkly, "Yes Riddle It's me, I've waited years to get my revenge on you, ever since you left me for dead in that infernal prison of mine. Your weak curse nearly did me in but my loyal followers saved me from death... For years I've planned, for years I've set things up, I even sent my apprentice to guide you along."

Albert pulled his wand out and aimed it at Riddle. "I must thank Dumbledore next time I see him, If he hadn't locked me away in Numengrad, my own prison, you wouldn't have tried to kill me and I would've never found my apprentice and heir." he said patting Harry on the back, "I must also thank you, for teaching my great grandson everything you knew."

"The only good thing you did for me," he muttered while rolling up his sleeve, exposing the modified dark mark.

They watched as Harry picked at it until the corner folded over and then pulled it off of his arm like a piece of tape.

He slung it to the ground and spat on it, "I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He sneered, "Wearing your disgusting mark like some worthless dog made my insides crawl."

Albert held out his hand to Harry, "Yes my child but sacrifices had to be made." the man said while Harry pulled his extra pistol from his gun belt and spun it around before placing the handle in his outstretched hand.

Albert smirked as he palmed the gun and aimed it at Toms head, "Any last words?"

"Curse you... CURSE YOU GE-"

-BANG-

Riddle fell to the floor with a bullet wound in his forehead, the hollow point expanding and blowing a larger hole out the back of his skull.

Harry chuckled as blood pooled around Riddles skull, "Arrogant even until the end," he muttered while walking up the the rapidly cooling body and kicking it. He then pulled his remaining SAA from it's holster and emptied the rest of the rounds into the desk, sending blood spatter into the leather chair behind it as Fudge slumped down from behind his desk, dead.

The hooded man lowered his hood, revealing an older man with long, curly blond hair and pricing blue eyes.

"Wow," Harry chuckled, "For a great-grandfather you look younger that that old goat lover,"

He chuckled, "Harry, my dear great-grandson, how could I lead things if I'm too weak to move around?"

Harry nodded, "You got a point there,"

The man walked over to Fudges desk and picked up a open bottle of aged fire whisky before holding it up for a toast,

"For the greater good,"

Harry chuckled, "All hail Lord Grindelwald,"

_To be continued..._

Dumbledore didn't kill Grindelwald, he defeated him and locked him away in the highest cell in Numengrad, a wizarding prison that Grindelwald created.

So how was that, was that a surprise? I know some of you thought that it was Grindelwald at first and I can tell that most people think that Dumbledore killed Grindelwald in the book but that's wrong. Voldemort killed him because he wouldn't give him any information on the Elder Wand.


	15. Epilogue: Enemies of the State

Rise of Darkness

Epilogue: Enemies of the State

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else.

-X-

Watching through the slightly open door, Dumbledore backed away, "Kingsley," he whispered, "We have to leave. Neither of us are powerful enough to defeat them."

Back in the office, Harry leaned against the wall while his grandfather drank from the bottle of fire whisky. Grindelwald was... ancient, well over the age of 100, but like many magical beings he could live much longer than a muggle. It was inspiring to see a man of his age look so young, he looked well into his upper thirties, unlike he did back when he was training his grandson.

Back then he had long straight bong hair, falling over his sholder down to his back. He also had a beard, magically styled to a point at his chin.

"You know, that meeting at Malfoy's was vary interesting," Harry said while checking the time, "They all agreed that the late Riddle was unfit to lead them and asked me to take his place,"

Grindelwald hummed, "Really?" he asked softly, "What did you tell them?"

"To come to the ministry at noon, that they'll have their answer then." Harry spoke with a smirk, "When they see me announce you as the new head of the ministry, they'll bow and pledge their loyalty,"

Putting his drink down, Grindelwald nodded, "Well then, lets get this show on the road."

-X-

Around noon, the doors to the balcony overlooking the Ministry Atrium opened and Harry stepped out and into view with his soldiers flanking him on each side. Below them were the medics, reporters trying to cover the story, civilians trying to see what was going on, and some part of the auror ranks trying to clear rubble.

"People!" Harry yelled while magnifying his voice, "Your ministry has fallen, the corrupted fool you so blindly followed is dead."

People stopped what they were doing and looked up, the Deatheaters in the crowd watching on in serpose.

"That halfblood you feared so much has fallen as well."

Dumbledore, who had finally reached the atrium heard that and to his shock, everyone cheered.

"That is right, he has fallen along with that useless fool Fudge, and with their fall we usher in a new era... One where you will no longer have to fear things like Riddle or corrupt officials." Harry stopped and stepped aside, "I would like to introduce to you, the man who made this all possible, the killer of Voldemort, Lord Grindelwald."

Grindelwald stepped out and over to the railing with a smirk on his face.

To Dumbledores shock and horror, the populace didn't shrink down in fear, scream at the sight of the most evil man in history, or even go silent... they went crazy.

"My people," Grindelwald spoke in a regal and gentle voice. "For years I have dreamed of returning to my home and saving it from people like Riddle, for years I wanted to protect my people. Now, after years of waiting, I have done just that."

Everyone cheered the name of their savor.

"But there are those who wouldn't want that, there are those who would rather have people like Riddle and Fudge running things. These people must be stopped and brought to justice, they are called, the Order of the Phoenix, a radical group lead by Albus Dumbledore and as the new head of the ministry, I declare them, enemies of the state,"

_The End..._

_Coming soon, Reign of Darkness_

_Preview..._

Dumbledore sighed as he sat on a ragged mattress in the shreaking shack, of all the places to end up he found himself hiding there. With the Ministry being run by Grindlewald and his supporters he was hardpressed to show his face around any public area, being the most wanted man in wizarding Brittain, even the muggle Telly was shoving him as a deranged old pervert who molested childern then murdered them.

He couldn't even rely on those from the order too much. The Potters were under heavy watch along the Weasley's, and Sirius. Remus was missing but with what happened at the Ministry he suspected him to be dead. Tonks was also missing, he and Kingsley hadn't heard from her or even seen her when they were leaving the place.

Grindlewald had really played his cards right, all he did was murder and get revenge but instead of justice being served, he was hailed as a hero. People seemed to forget that he was involved in the holocaust, murdering hundreds of thousands all in the name of his twisted veiw of the 'greater good'. That was justice alright, only here could you kill so many people and become the new Minister of Magic.

-X-

Harry chuckled deeply as he leaned back on his chair and threw his feet up on the desk in his new office. Compared to his life before, he had it easy, ever since the rebuilding of the Ministry two weeks ago he really didn't need to worry about anything. People saw him and his grandfather as heroes, Albus was on the run, his parents were on something a kin to volentary house arrest with aurors watching them, and the goblins were now fully supporting him now that they had better rights thanks to him and Grindlewald.

He was now head of specal operations for his great-grandfather, taking care of anything that needed to be taken care of from the shadows. As such, he was given a nice office with a view and the clearence to do whatever he needed, meaning that if he wanted, he could take control of the Aurors and have them raid a place or use the R&D department to research something.

Bella walked over to him and crawled in his lap with Ginny crawling up next to his chair.

Bella smirked at him and started kissing him while Ginny moved to kneel between his legs.

Harry laughed darkly. Oh yes, this was the life... but still Grindlewald wasn't happy with just the UK... He wanted the world in the palm of his hands


End file.
